A Dark Guardian
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin yang berbahaya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala. KaiHun here!YAOI!WOLF!AU!REMAKE DARI NOVEL A DARK GUARDIAN-RACHEL HAWTHORNE
1. Prolog

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

Cahaya bulan membasuh kami, membasuh Jongin dan aku.

Keheningan hutan dan pepohonan raksasa melingkupi kami. Gemerisik daun seolah membisikkan peringatan dalam semilir angin di malam musim panas itu. Tapi kami mengabaikannya. Kami hanya pedul pada kami berdua.

Dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku, dan aku harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap kedalam mata hitamnya. Matanya yang seharusnya menenangkan detak jantungku malah mempercepatnya. Mungkin kedekatan bibirnya itu yang mengacaukan hatiku.

Jongin melangkah mendekat dan aku mundur, tapi sebatang pohon menghentikan langkahku untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Apakah aku siap untuk sebuah ciuman yang akan mengubah hidupku? Aku tahu jika dia menciumku, aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Kami tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Hubungan kami akan berubah.

 _Berubah._ Kata itu memiliki arti yang lebih bagiku.

Jongin tiba-tiba sudah mendekat. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat gerakannya. Dia begitu saja sudah berada di dekatku. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Lututku lemas, dan aku bersyukur ada sebatang pohon yang kokoh untuk bersandar. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan menekankan tangannya ke batang pohon di belakang kepalaku, seolah dia juga membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Apa yang dilakukannya itu membuatnya semakin dekat. Dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan normal, dia akan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, tapi tidak ada yang normal malam ini.

Dia elok dalam cahaya bulan. Indah,sungguh. Rambutnya yang tebal dan lurus –perpaduan warna pink dengan latar hitam- jatuh di bahunya. Aku mendapat dorongan untuk menyentuhnya.

Namun,aku tahu setiap gerakanku merupakan pertanda bagi Jongin, sebuah pertanda bahwa aku telah siap. Dan kenyataannya aku belum siap. Aku tidak menginginkan apa yang sedang ditawarkannya. Tidak malam ini. Mungkin tidak selamanya.

Apa yang kutakutkan? Ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman. Aku pernah mencium lelaki lain. Aku juga pernah mencium Jongin.

Jadi kenapa pikiran akan sebuah ciuman dari Jongin malam ini membuatku takut? Jawabannya sederhana, ciuman ini akan mengikat kami selamanya.

Jemarinya dengan lembut menyibak rambut di keningku. Mengapa dia begitu sabar? Mengapa dia tidak memaksa? Apakah dia merasakan juga? Apa dia mengerti betapa pentingnya itu jika-

Dia merendahkan kepalanya. Aku tak bergerak. Aku nyaris tak bernapas. Walau keberatan, aku menginginkannya. Aku mengharapkannya. Tapi, aku menolaknya.

Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Hampir.

"Sehun," bisiknya penuh harap, dan napasnya yang hangat mengusap pipiku. "Sudah waktunya."

Air mataku merebak. Aku menggeleng, menolak untuk mengakui kebenaran kata-katanya.

"Aku belum siap"

Aku mendengar sebuah geraman yang tidak menyenangkan dari kejauhan. Dia mematung. Aku tahu dia juga mendengarnya. Dia menjauh dariku dan melirik ke belakang bahunya.

Saat itulah aku melihat mereka, selusin serigala berkeliling melingkari tanah terbuka denga gelisah.

Jongin menoleh kembali kepadaku, kekecewaan tercermin dalam mata kelamnya.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah yang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa menempuhnya sendirian"

Dia berbalik membelakangiku dan mulai melangkah ke arah para serigala itu.

"Tunggu!" jeritku. Namun terlambat.

Dia mulai melepaskan pakaian seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Lalu dia berlari. Melompat ke udara-

Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia telah menjadi serigala. Dia berubah dalam sekejap mata dari lelaki menjadi binatang buas. Dalam wujud serigala dia tetap semenawan wujud manusianya.

Dia mengadahkan kepala dan melolong kearah bulan, suaranya yang memilukan menggema dalam kepalaku,memanggilku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjawab tapi kebuasan yang bersemayam jauh dalam diriku terlalu kuat, bertekad untuk mendapatkan jalannya.

Aku mulai berlari kearahnya, sangat sulit untuk mempercayai ini. Kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu aku masih menertawakan dan mengejek pendapat bahwa manusia serigala itu sebenarnya ada.

Dan sekarang aku, Oh Sehun, akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC/DELETE?_**

* * *

.

.

.

hohohoho..maafkan author yang malah nulis fanfic baru bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yang belum kelar. imajinasi di otak author lagi ksosong jadinya gak bisa nulis kelanjutan ff yang lain. sebagai ganti author bawain fanfic ini. semoga aja reader pada suka.

Menurut kalian, cerita ini pantes gak kalo di remake jadi fanfic Kaihun? Kalo banyak yang berminat bakal author lanjut dan langsung di post dua hari kemudian. Itu juga kalo banyak yang masih berminat sama remake fanfic ini.

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini ada di tangan reader/abaikan/

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **SATU**

 **Sehun side**

 _Kurang dari dua minggu sebelumnya…_

Ketakutan. Rasa itu hidup,bernapas dan bersemayam dalam diriku. Kadang aku dapat merasakannya mencari-cari jalan untuk membebaskan diri. Perasaan itu menyertaiku sekarang ketika Tao dan aku sedang berjalan melewati rimbunan semak hutan menjelang tengah malam. Tapi aku sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan rasa panik itu. Aku tak ingin Tao berpikir dia sudah membuat kesalahan ketika dia meyakinkanku untuk bekerja sebagai seorang pemandu hutan bersamanya selama musim panas. Kupikir aku bisa belajar banyak darinya untuk melawan ketakutan dalam diriku. Dia memberi arti dalam petualangan yang benar-benar baru bagiku.

Tetapi, tetap saja, pergi sendirian ke tempat satwa liar yang sedang berkeliaran mencari makanan lezat itu sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, kami tidak memberitahu siapa pun. Aku dan Tao pergi diam-diam meninggalkan asrama untuk pemandu hutan setelah lampu dipadamkan, dan itu bisa menjadi alasan kami untuk dipecat. Setelah seminggu menjalani pelatihan intensif, aku sama sekali tak ingin dipecat pada malam sebelum menjalankan tugas pertamaku.

Aku menggenggam senjataku –sebuah senter. Ayah angkatku adalah seorang polisi yang telah mengajariku sekitar seratus cara membunuh orang dengan senter. Oke, ini berlebihan hanya saja, ia telah mengajariku beberapa gerakan bela diri.

Di salah satu sisi yang ditumbuhi pepohonan dan semak lebat, aku mendengar bunyi gemerisik.

"Ssst! Tunggu dulu. Apa itu?" bisikku agak keras

Tao mengarahkan senternya ke pepohonan lalu keatas. Walau bulan sabit menggantung diatas langit, cahayanya tak dapat menembus kerimbunan pepohonan disini "Apanya yang apa?"

Cahaya senterku menyorotnya ketika aku mengarahkannya berkeliling. Dia tersentak dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melindungi matanya dari sorotan cahaya senter. Rambut pirangnya yang pucat dan halus memantulkan cahaya dan tampak magis. Tao mengingatkankupada sosok panda,tapi aku tau dibalik sosok yang penuh keimutan itu menyembunyikan kekuatan. Dia pernah menjadi berita utama Koran setempat karena berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak dari serangan puma dengan menempatkan dirinya ditengah anak kecil dan binatang buas itu lalu berteriak sampai binatang itu melarikan diri.

"Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu" kataku.

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah" Hatiku berdebar sambil sekilas memandang berkeliling. Aku menyukai kegiatan di alam bebas. Tapi malam ini, berada di sini membuatku takut. Aku tak dapat menghilangkan perasaan bahwa aku sedang diawasi.

"Seperti langkah kaki?" tanya Tao lagi

"Bukan seperti tingkah laku manusia. Lenih seperti ringan dan lamban, seperti berjalan memakai kaus kaki- atau mungkin dengan cakar."

Tao begitu saja melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku yang kecil. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, dan otot-ototnya kuat terlatih karena sering melakukan hiking dan panjat tebing. Kami berdua bertemu musim panas tahun lalu ketika aku pergi berkemah bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tao menjadi salah satu pemandu kami-atau Sherpa,sebutan yang sering dipakai para petugas kebun raya. Dalam waktu singkat kami saling cocok dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan,saling berkabar selama tahun ajaran itu.

"Kita tidak sedang diikuti,kok" Tao meyakinkan aku.

"Semua orang sudah tidur ketika kita meninggalkan asrama"

"Gimana kalau itu binatang pemangsa?" Ketakutan yang kurasakan ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tahu, aku mendengar sesuatu, dan aku tahu itu sesuatu yang tidak bersahabat. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku tahu-mungkin ini yang dinamakan indra keenam atau semacamnya.

Tawa Tao menggema di pepohonan.

"Serius nih, gimana dengan puma yang kau usir musim panas lalu?" tanyaku

"Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia datang untuk membalas dendam?"

"Kalau begitu dia akan memangsaku, bukan kamu. Kecuali kalau dia lapar. Dia akan memakan apa saja yang larinya paling lambat"

Itu pastilah aku, pikirku. Aku bukan pelari yang baik,jujur saja.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita balik saja"

Kami berada sekitar satu mil jauhnya dari desa yang terletak di pintu gerbang kebun raya. Tao dan aku menempati sebuah pondok kecil di asrama bersama Xiumin,seorang pemandu lainnya. Ketika lampu dipadamkan jam sebelas, tak seorangpun boleh meninggalkan pondok.

Sekarang Tao mulai menirukan suara ayam

"Lucu. Bagaimana kalau kita dipecat?" tanyaku

"Kita hanya akan dipecat kalau ketahuan. Ayo jalan lagi"

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau tunjukkan padaku?" Dia hanya bilang padaku kalau dia ingin berbagi 'sesuatu yang istimewa' denganku. Itu sudah cukup membangkitkan rasa ingin tahuku, tetapi itu ketika kami berada di lingkungan desa yang aman.

"Sehun, kalau kau mau jadi Sherpa, kau harus terhubung dengan jiwa petualangan dalam dirimu. Percayalah,apa yang ingin kutunjukan padamu sepadan dengan resiko kehilangan pekerjaaan,nyawa atau apapun itu"

"Serius?" Apakah dia menghindari pertanyaanku? Kelihatannya begitu. Aku memandang sekeliling dengan curiga

"Sia-sia saja kau bertanya. Ayo terus"

Karena tak ingin ditinggal, terpaksa aku mengikuti langkahnya. Sejauh yang menyangkut diriku, perhatianku selalu penuh. Ketika berumur lima tahun,kedua orang tuaku terbunuh di hutan ini. Orang tua angkatku membawaku kemari musim panas tahun lalu untuk membantu mengatasi trauma ini, mungkin terlambat beberapa tahun untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Kami berkemah di sini sekitar seminggu. Aku mengalami hari yang meyenangkan, tapi aku tak yakin seberapa efektif pengalaman ini membantuku mengatasi masalah traumaku.

Aku memiliki masalah emosional. Itulah sebabnya aku mengikuti terapi, menghabiskan satu jam dengan sia-sia bersama seoarang psikiater bernama Dr. Sooman , yang selalu berkata-kata dengan gaya Yoda – _hadapi ketakutanmu,harus_ – lebih menjengkelkan dan bukannya membantuku. Sungguh, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama seoarang dokter gigi.

Mungkin aku hanya membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa aku cukup berani untuk menghadapi unsure-unsur amalm bebas dari hari ke hari. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya yang aku takutkan? Bahkan yang menyerang kedua orang tuaku bukanlah binatang. Mereka ditembak oleh dua pemburu beruang yang mabuk –di dalam hutan secara illegal– yang dengan bodohnya mengira kedua orang tuaku adalah serigala.

Karena kedua pemburu itu, gertakan dan geraman serigala secara teratus hadir dalam setiap mimpiku,membuat malam-malam yang resah dan penderitaan yang membuatku menjerit dalam tidur. Terapi ini dilakukan untuk mencari akar penyebab mimipi burukku. Dr. Sooman berteori bahwa alam bawah sadarku berusaha mencari kebenaran bagaimana kedua orang idiot itu menembak orang tuaku dan kemudian dengan muka polos, memberitahu pihak berwajid, "Mereka itu serigala, demi Tuhan, itu benar. Mereka akan memangsa gadis kecil itu"

Gadis kecil itu, tentu saja kau. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada siang hari yang sudah lama berlalu itu sangatlah kabus. Segalanya, kecuali kedua orang tuaku yang terbaring tak bernyawa di hutan.

Di belakangku, semak-semak bergemerisik. Aku menghentikan langkah. Bulu kudukku meremang. Kuusapkan tanganku ke belakang leherku. Tubuhku gemetar dan lenganku merinding.

Aku merasa, jika berbalik aku akan melihatnya. Apapun itu, sedang mengawasi kami sekarang

Tao kembali bertanya "Ada apalagi sekarang?"

"Ada yang mengawasi kita," bisikku "Aku bisa merasakannya"

Kali ini Tao tak menganggapku bercanda, dia memandang berkeliling. "Mungkin burung hantu yang sedang mencari mangsa"

"Mungkin, tapi ini rasanya lebih seram"

"Aku tumbuh besar disini, dan aku sudah banyak melewati waktuku di hutan ini. Gak ada yang perlu ditakutkan disini"

"Gimana dengan puma itu?"

"Itu jauh di belantara. Disini masih dalam lingkungan peradaban. Di beberapa tempat kita masih bisa menerinya sinyal telepon genggam" dia menarik tanganku

"Seratus langkah lagi kita sampai. Cepatlah"

Aku mengikutinya lagi, namun tetap siaga. Ada sesuatu. Aku yakin itu. Bukan burung hantu ataupun binatang lain. Bukan sesuatu di pepohonan, bukan sesuatu yang kecil. Tetapi sesuatu yang mengintai mangsanya.

Rasa ngeri merayapi diriku. Mangsa? Kenapa aku memikirkan itu. Tapi itu benar. Itu yang kurasakan. Sesuatu sedang mengawasi dan menunggu. Tapi mengawasi siapa tepatnya? Dan menunggu apa?

Berapa langkah lagi? Empat puluh? Bodoh sekali keluar tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa. Kalau sampai ketahuan orangtuaku,mereka bisa membunuhku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku jauh dari mereka, dan ibu angkatku telah menceramahiku sampai bosan agar berhati-hati.

Jauh di depan sana, cahaya terang yang menembus dedaunan menarik perhatianku "Apa itu?"

"Itulah yang mau kutunjukkan padamu"

Kami melewati pepohonan dan menuju tempat terbuka, yang diterangi api unggun. Sebelum sempat menanyakan pertanyaan lain, selusin remaja –sherpa lain –melompat keluar dari balik pohon. "Surprise!" teriak mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Jantungku hampir copot. Aku menekankan sebelah tanganku ke dada dan tertawa, untunglah tidak terdengar histeris. " Ulang tahunku bukan sekarang"

"Besok kan?" tanya Kris, dia menyingkirkan rambut blondenya dari kening,kemudian mengangkat tangan yang dilingkari jam tangan. " Dalam sepuluh detik, Sembilan, delapan–"

Anak-anak yang lain ikut menghitung. Aku bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas,bediri di depan api unggun. Tak jauh dari Kris ada Lay, cowok berambut hitam lurus. Anak itu tak banyak bicara, aku kaget melihatnya ikut menghitung.

"Tujuh,enam-"

Disampingnya, ada Xiumin, dia telah tidur saat kami pergi, mungkin pura-pura tidur. Aku baru menyadarinya. Yah, berusaha menipuku dan dia berhasil. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini lebih cepat daripada kami? Aku bertanya-tanya.

Ada beberapa Sherpa lain,yang pernah bertemu denganku tapi tak akrab. Tetap saja, itu sangat besar artinya buatku karena mereka mau muncul dan menjadikan malam ini istimewa.

"Lima,empat-"

Di sekolah, aku selalu merasa seperti orang tersingkir. Anak yatim piatu. Anak adopsi. Satu-satunya orang yang bukan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin telah memungutku. Mereka bukanlah orang tua tiri yang jahat atau semacamnya, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak selalu memahamiku. Lagi pula memangnya ada orangtua yang benar-benar memahami anaknya?

"Tiga, dua,satu. Selamat ulang tahun!"

Kris bergerak ke sisi lain api unggun dan membungkukkan badan. Api menyala. Lalu sebuah petasan berbentuk roket meluncur ke angkasa, meletus membentuk kilau merah,putih,biru dan hijau.

Aku yakin sekali kembang api adalah barang illegal di hutan lindung ini. tapi, aku terlalu senang untuk memperdulikan itu. Lagipula, aku bebas dari larangan orangtuaku selama musim panas ini.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalian ingat hari ulang tahunku" aku sangat terharu. Bahkan teman-temanku yang sangat sedikit di kota tak pernah sekalipun mengadakan pesta kejutan untukku. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya karena orangtua kandungku meninggal pada hari ulang tahunku, jadi pada hari istimewahku ini perasaanku selalu campur aduk.

"Hari ulang tahun itu penting!" kata Tao."Terutama kali ini. Sweet seventeen!"

Xiumin mengulurkan sebuah nampan berisi tujuh belas cupcake yang dibeli di toko, dengan satu lilin di atas setiap kue yang menebarkan cahaya kuning

"Aku suka cupcake" kataku "terutama yang belum dikemas dan terbuat dari aneka bahan dengan krim di tengah-nya"

"Katakan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya"

Aku menarik napas dan menunduk,saat itulah aku melihatnya

Kim Jongin.

Dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon sambil melipat tangan, hampir tertelan bayangan pohon seakan dia memang tak mau terlihat. Tapi aura keberadaanya sangat kuat, membuatku kaget karena tak tak menyadarinya sampai sejauh ini. matanya memancarkan sinar dalam kegelapan. Seperti biasa, dia mengawasiku dengan seksama.

Jongin membuatku takut. Bukan,apa yang kurasakan terhadapnyalah yang membuatku takut. Ada ketertarikan yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Sebelumnya, aku pernah tergila-gila pada lelaki, tapi apa yang kurasakan padanya jauh melebihi itu. Rasanya sangat kuat, hampir meluap-luap. Ini memalukan, karena jelas ia tak punya perasaan yang sama.

Kalaupun ada, dia cenderung menghindari hubungan langsung denganku. Aku berusaha mengubur perasaanku, tapi setiap memandangnya, perasaan itu muncul lagi dan aku yakin dia akan melihat dalam mataku, apa yang dengan susah payah kukendalikan.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya" ujar Kris

Aku mulai mengucapkan permohonanku asal kemudian meniup lilinya

"Silahkan" kata Xiumin sambil mengulurkan sebuah cupcake padaku "Maaf ini tidak resmi, tapi lebih mudah disajikan di hutan begini"

"Ini hebat" kataku berseri-seri "Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa"

"Kami suka kejutan" kata Tao. "Tapi kalian seharusnya lebih tenang saat kemari. Dia mendengar kalian. Hampir saja semua berantakan"

Dengan bercanda aku memukul lengan Tao. "jadi itu yang kudengar tadi?" kelegaan menyelimuti diriku

"Nah,ya seharusnya mereka sudah tidur saat kita pergi, jadi kamu tidak curiga, tetapi mereka harus bergegas mendahului untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dan mengerjakannya dengan tenang"

"Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu di belakang kita, tepat sebelum kita sampai disini"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Jongin sambil melangkah dari pohon

Saat mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya seperti saat ini, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bodoh dengan kekhawatiranku "Aku yakin itu bukan apa-apa"

"Lalu kenapa mengungkitnya?"

"Bukan aku. Tao yang mengungkitnya"

Aku tau tiap pria yang berstatus uke dan para gadis akan mengharapkan perhatiannya. Jadi kenapa ia membuatku gugup? kenapa kemampuan berbicaraku menurun ketika ada dia?

"Tenang, Jongin" kata Kris "Itu kemungkinan kami. Kau tahu kan? Ketika berusaha tenang kita malah biasanya membuat keributan"

Namun Jongin menatap kearah kedatangan kami tadi. Kalau aku tidak begitu tahu, aku akan mengira dia mengendus udara. Cuping hidungnya melebar dan dadanya mengembang seiring napas yang ditariknya. "Mungkin aku akan memeriksa sekeliling untuk memastikan"

Aku tahu dia berusia Sembilan belas tahun, namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Mungkin karena ia adalah senior, jadi dia bertanggung jawab atas kelompoknya

"Sekarang kamu sama paranoidnya dengan Sehun" ucap Tao "Ayo ambil cupcakenya dan duduklah"

Namun Jongin tetap diam, dia memandangi jalan yang barusan kami lewati. Memang aneh, tapi apapun itu Jongin akan melindungi kami.

Balok-balok kayu ditempatkan di sekeliling api, aku duduk di atas salah satunya dan memandangi Jongin.

"Jadi, apa yang diberikan orangtuamu pada hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Xiumin yang mengembalikan perhatianku pada yang lain. Untung saja mereka tak menyadari perhatianku pada Jongin

"Musim panas yang jauh dari mereka" aku menyeringai

"Mereka tidak terlihat seburuk itu saat aku ketemu mereka tahun lalu" kata Tao

"Memang tidak" aku mengakuinya "Mereka cukup menyenangkan" Tapi mereka bukan orang tua kandungku

"Jadi apa yang mereka berikan padamu?" Xiumin masih ngotot

"Semua peralatan yang kau butuhkan untuk melakukan perjalanan menembus belantara selama musim panas"

"Bukan mobil?" tanya Xiumin

Aku menggeleng

"Kendaraan?"

"Apa bedanya itu?" tanya Kris "Mobil tak diijjinkan di kebun raya"

Xiumin meliriknya "Memang"

"Ada yang memikirkan gak kalau kelompok yang kita pandu besok sedikit aneh?" tanya Lay

Selama beberapa menit siang tadi, kami semua bertemu dengan Dr. Youngmin, anak lelakinya dan beberapa mahasiswanya. Kami akan menemani mereka ke dalam hutan dan meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu sebelum menjemput mereka kembali. Mereka mengatakan ingin melihat serigala.

"Aneh gimana?" tanyaku

"Dr. Youngmin adalah ahli antropologi," kata Lay "Kenapa ingin mempelajari serigala?"

"Serigala jelas lebih menarik daripada manusia," kata Tao "Ingat anak-anak serigala yang kita temukan saat kau pulang untuk liburan musim semi,Jongin?"

"ya"

Jongin jelas orang yang sangat jarang berbicara,yang membuat dirinya semakin menarik dan menakutkan. Sulit untuk mengetahui pendapatnya tentang sesuatu. Pendapatnya tentang aku.

"Mereka sangat lucu" lanjut Tao, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sambutan Jongin yang kurang bersemangat pada topik ini. "yatim piatu. Tiga ekor. Kami akan mengadopsi mereka sampai mereka bisa hidup mandiri"

Sherpa lain telah berkerja di kebun raya selama kurang lebih setahun. Harusnya aku merasa seperti orang luar, hanya saja sesuatu dalam kelompok ini membuatku merasa adalah bagian dari mereka.

Jongin bergerak menjauh dari pohonnya "Sebaiknya kita kembali"

"Kamu benar-benar perusak suasana" kata Tao

"Kamu akan berterima kasih padaku besok pagi ketika kamu sudah harus siap berangkat pagi-pagi buta"

Semua orang mengerang begitu diingatkan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Beberapa mulai memadamkan api dan menyalakan senter.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya "Ini kejutan ulang tahun yang hebat"

"Yah, tidak tiap hari kau berumur tujuh belas tahun" ujar Tao "Kami hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa sebelum kami sibuk dengan kehidupan"

Aku tertawa menanggapi gurauannya "Gak akan seburuk itu"

"Kelompok Youngmin ingin pergi jauh ke dalam hutan, ke tempat yang belum pernah kita jelajahi. Medannya akan berat dan kita didorong sampai batasnya" ujar Xiumin

Pasti. Pikirku

"Jangan khawatir" kata Tao padaku "Kamu pasti bisa"

"Aku berencana melakukan yang terbaik"

Kami kembali melewati jalan yang tadi kulewati. Lay berjalan paling depan, dan semua Sherpa berjalan menyebar di antara dia dan aku, kecuali Jongin. Dia mengikuti dari belakang kelompok kami, tepat di belakangku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa diawasi, rasa ngeri menjalariku

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ada yang tidak beres?

"Hanya perasaan aneh bahwa kita tidak sendirian"

"Yah,aku juga merasakannya" katanya, dengan suara pelan

"Aku meragukannya. Pintu masuk kebun raya terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman. Kebanyakan satwa liat hidup jauh di dalam hutan"

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Tao tentang puma, tapi tetap saja binatang tidak selalu dapat ditebak

Semua berjalan dalam diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama sepanjang perjalanan. Cahaya senter menebarkan sinar suram dalam kegelapan. Aku benar-benar sadar Jongin mengikuti sangat dekat di belakangku. Bukan karena aku bisa mendengarkannya –langkah kakinya tanpa suara. Tapi aku merasakan kedekatannya seolah dia menyentuhku.

Aku bersyukur karena semua orang mempercepat langkahnya, akhirnya kami keluar dari hutan dan memasuki desa.

Aku tertawa gugup "Tolong katakana padaku kalau Sherpa tidak sering melakukan hiking malam-malam"

"Hampir tidak pernah" jawab Lay "tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu"

"Kalau berbahaya, dia pasti menyerang" ujar Kris "Mungkin itu kelinci atau semacamnya"

"Apapun itu, dia sudah pergi sekarang" tambah Jongin "Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur"

Lay dan Kris berjalan ke pondok mereka. Namun Jongin terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dia berkata padaku

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun"

"Oh, terima kasih" kata-katanya hampir sama mengejutkan dengan pesta tadi

Tampaknya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain, namun ia hanya memasukkan tangan ke celananya dan melangkah pergi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu

Tao,Xiumin dan aku kembali ke pondok kami, sesaat sebelum tidur Tao tiba-tiba berbicara padaku

"Hei, apa permohonanmu tadi?"

Pipiku memerah, "Kalau aku katakan gak akan terkabul kan?"

Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan permohonanku. Sekarang permohonan itu malah menghantuiku terus menerus.

 _Aku ingin Jongin menciumku_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Buset,panjang amat yak… gak nyangka bisa nulis sebanyak ini. Maklumlah ini hanya tinggal ngetik dari novelnya dan diubah beberapa sesuai kebutuhan dan karakter cerita… ini bakalan ada 17 chapter sesuai dengan novelnya.. alurnya juga terkesan lambat jadi kalau ada reader yang merasa bosan tinggal ketik aja di kotak saran dan author akan memperbaiki untuk chapter selanjutnya… kalau fanfic ini bisa di update seminggu sekali lah. Tapi, kalau fanfic lain author kagak janji deh. Soalnya otak author lagi kesumbat mungkin factor abis ujian.

Btw, adakah yang pernah baca novel ini?

Dan bisakah kalian berikan review? Tangan author pegel ngetiknya nih ^^~

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **DUA**

 **Sehun side**

 _Aku meringkuk di tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Aku masih kecil, masih kanak-kanak. Aku mendekapkan kedua tangan ke mulutku agar tak bersuara. Aku tahu kalau sampai bersuara sedikit saja, mereka akan menemukanku. Aku tak ingin mereka menemukanku. Air mata membasahi wajahku. Dan aku menggigil._

 _Mereka ada di luar sana. Itulah sebabnya aku bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang bisa menemukanku disini._

 _Lalu aku melihat cahaya itu, semakin dekat dan dekat. Lalu monster itu menarikku-_

Aku terbangun sambil menjerit dan meronta-ronta. Aku memukul sesuatu dan menejerit lagi.

"Hei,ini aku" kata Tao

Lampu yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku menyala. Di luar masih gelap. Tao berdiri di antara tempat tidurku dan tempat tidurnya,ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menghapus air mataku "Mimpi buruk"

"Suaramu terdengar seperti ingin dibunuh" ujar Xiumin sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya. Memandangiku seolah aku monster di mimpi burukku

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan aku. Orang tuaku. Ceritanya panjang" kataku enggan

"Tidak apa. Itu masalah pribadi, aku mengerti" kata Xiumin

Aku lega karena dia mau mengerti kalau aku tak ingin menceritakannya. Sedangkan Tao duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan memelukku erat. Dia tahu kisahku, aku telah menceritakan semua padanya tahun lalu, seiring eratnya persahabatan kami berjalan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja saat membawa para pengunjung ke hutan besok?" tanya Tao "Kita bisa keluar dan menunggu kelompok berikutnya"

"Tidak" aku menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku harus menghadapi ketakutanku, dan masuk kedalam hutan adalah bagian dari itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kami selalu ada disisimu. Jangan khawatir" dia melirik ke arah Xiumin

Xiumin mengangguk " Ya, benar. Sherpa selalu bersatu"

"Terima kasih" aku menghela napas.

Tao kembali ke tempat tidur "Apa kamu mau lampunya tetap menyala?"

Aku menggeleng lagi "Aku sudah tenang sekarang" atau setidaknya berusaha tenang semampuku.

Tao mematikan lampu dan aku meringkuk di balik selimut, berharap bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya menggangguku. Orang tua angkatku tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Psikiaterku tidak dapat memecahkannya. Tapi sejak aku kembali ke hutan lindung ini, apa pun itu, tampaknya semakin kuat daripada sebelumnya. Sebagian diriku ingin tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi pada orangtua kandungku

Keesokan paginya ketika aku terbangun,sisa-sisa mimpiku masih menghantuiku. Aku memaksa pikirankun untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Ulang tahunku.

Aku tidak merasa lebih tua. Untuk beberapa alasan kupikir aku akan merasa lebih berpengalaman, tapi sebaliknya, aku tetap merasa seperti diriku yang dulu.

Cahaya redup menembus tirai jendela. Fajar sedang terbit di ufuk timur. Hari pertamaku sebagai Sherpa dengan tugas yang nyata. Aku akan memulai petualangan pertama pada musim panasku, dan aku sudah tak sabar menunggu.

Minggu lalu aku sudah melalui semua jenis persiapan dan pelatihan. Perjalanan pertama ini akan menjadi ujianku. Aku menyalakan lampu dan Tao mengerang lalu membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal, menggumamkan sesuatu yang kuartikan sebagai usiran padaku.

"Jangan pedulikan dia" kata Xiumin saat dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melakukan push-up. "Dia akan terbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari kalau dia bisa"

"Kupikir dia menyukai hutan"

"Pikiranmu salah" Xiumin berdiri dan meregangkan badan. "Dia cukup menyukai hutan, tapi dia memilih tidak berada disana"

Aku melirik Tao. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang ini "Lalu kenapa dia?"

"Itu wajar, kalau kau dibesarkan di sekitar sini, kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Sherpa selama musim panas"

"Dan kalian semua besar disini?"

"Di Tarrant, jalan sebelah sana itu"

Jalan yang selalu dilewati jika menuju kebun raya ini. Tarrant seperti kota kecil lainnya di Amerika "Jadi dalam kelompok kecil kita, kalian semua teman?"

"Sebagian besar, ya. Jongin,Lay dan Kris masuk ke perguruan tinggi tahun lalu. Tao dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan SMA kami setahun lagi. Nantinya kami juga akan meninggalkan kota ini"

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah tak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan rumah"

"Bukankah itu sebabnya kau berada disini?"

Aku mengangguk. Tetapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Aku suka _camping_ tapi belakangan ini aku hanya ingin berada di alam bebas. "Seharusnya aku merasa seperti orang luar, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua pelatihan yang sudah kulewati "Yang pasti aku adalah Sherpa"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengawasinya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk. Kurasa itu sedikit mengintimidasi, aku memang lumayan tinggi namun badanku sangat ramping. Aku berharap dengan membawa beban dan hiking selama musim panas akan membuat tubuhku lebih berotot.

"Sudah siap menjalani hari pertamamu sebagai Sherpa?" tanya Tao sambil duduk dan menggaruk pipinya

"Jujur saja, aku takut"

"Kenapa? Kau hebat dalam semua latihan" Tao menatapku tak percaya

"Ya, tapi semua itu terjadi di dalam lingkungan yang terkendali. Aku tahu segalanya bisa berubah buruk dalam dunia nyata"

"Kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik"

Xiumin keluar dari kamar mandi, "Kalian tahu kita harus melapor dalam sepuluh menit kedepan"

"Sial" aku buru-buru ke kamar mandi

Aku ingin mandi berlama-lama,membiarkan airnya sepanas aku sanggup menahannya, karena tahu ini akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, aku tak punya waktu lagi.

Setelah mandi, cepat-cepat kupakai baju dan memakai kembali kalung timah yang selalu kulepas saat mandi. Kalung berbentuk simpul bulat dengan untaian yang terpilin. Seseorang pernah memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah symbol Celtic untuk pelindung. Tadinya kalung ini milik ibuku,kadang benda ini membuatku seakan sedang diawasi ibuku.

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Xiumin telah pergi sedangkan Tao sedang memeriksa kembali barang bawaannya. Dia lalu membantuku membetulkan letak ransel di punggung dan bahuku.

"Kalau terlalu berat,katakan saja pada Jongin, dia bisa memindahkan isinya pada yang lain"

"Aku bukan anak yang lemah. Aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Tahun lalu barangmu banyak yang dibawakan oleh Sherpa"

"Tapi, tahun ini aku adalah Sherpa"

"Kau cukup keras kepala juga ternyata" gerutu Tao sambil berjalan keluar

Aku menggigil begitu keluar dari pondok dan disergap udara pagi yang dingin. Para peserta dan pemandu berkumpul di tengah-tengah desa kecil itu. Desa itu terletak di dalam kawasan hutan lindung. Disitu ada pangkalan penjaga hutan,pos kecil pertolongan pertama,toko peralatan _camping_ , dan kafe kecil. Itu juga menjadi tempat pemberhentian terakhir untuk melengkapi semua kebutuhan sebelum memulai perjalanan.

Aku membetulkan letak ranselku,menarik napas dalam, dan melangkah menuju kelompok yang sedang berkumpul.

, anak lelakinya, dan beberapa mahasiswa akan melakukan hiking ke hutan. Enam Sherpa akan mengiringi kelompok mereka. Jumlah yang terlalu banyak untuk kelompok sekecil ini, namun membawa banyak perlengkapan khusus yang dia butuhkan untuk mengajar para muridnya.

Sesorang dari kelompok itu mendekat. "Hai,Sehun" dia memanggilku sambil tersenyum lebar ketika menghampiriku.

Tao hanya mengangkat alisnya,memandangku penuh tanda tanya dan terus melangkah, sementara aku berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Donghae. Dia bukan hanya salah seorang dari mahasiswa tapi juga anaknya. Aku telah bertemu dia kemarin. Dia sangat tampan.'

"Hai juga," balasku

"Aku khawatir kau tak ikut"

Dia punya banyak energi yang menambah kegembiraanku untuk menghadapi petualangan yang ada di depan mata.

Aku menggeleng "Hanya terlambat bangun"

"Perjalanan ini akan sangat menyenangkan"

"Kau sering hiking ke pedalaman?"

"Tentu. Tidak disini, tapi ayah dan aku pernah mengunjungi hutan lindung lain. Kami juga sering hiking di Eropa"

"Jadi kau dekat dengan ayahmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Kadang-kadang. Maksudku,dia tetap orangtuaku, kau mengerti? Dan penasihat sekolahku, ditambah lagi dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

Aku tersenyum "Ceritakan padaku tentang itu"

"Mungkin. Nanti malam saja" Donghae tertunduk seolah tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Sikapnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang mengajakku ke berkencan –Taeyong.

"Anak Kota, kau bersamaku"

Oke, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa tahu kalau perintah itu ditujukan padaku. Tidak seorang pun yang memanggilku dengan julukan 'Anak Kota'. Mungkin karena aku mengenal suaranya. Atau mungkin karena terdengar begitu dekat. Aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaaan saat berbalik untuk menghadapi Jongin

"Maaf? Anak Kota?"

"Kau berasal dari kota, bukan?"

"Ya, kurasa Dallas bisa disebut kota. Dan kenapa aku harus berjalan bersamamu?"

Dia mengangkat tansel ke bahunya. Ukurannya dua kali punyaku. Aku pasti sudah membungkuk,namun dia berdiri tegak seakan itu tudak ada apa-apanya. "Karena kau anak baru dan aku perlu tahu kemampuanmu. Kita akan berasa di depan"

Yah, aku memang anak baru, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membantah sebuah perintah sebelum kami berangkat. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan kalau aku terlalu bermasalah dan meninggalkan aku disini. Aku benci karena dia punya begitu banyak kekuasaaan dan tidak sungkan memanfaatkannya. Jelas-jelas aku bermasalah dengan penguasa.

Aku memberinya hormat penuh sindiran. Yang membuatku tecenung kaget, bibirnya berkedut seolah dia sedang menahan senyum, bukankah itu menarik?

"Kalungmu menarik. Itu simbol Celtic untuk pelindung" katanya pelan

Aku akan lebih kaget kalau dia membicarakan tentang rancangan busana.. dia tidak mengejutkanku sebagai seseorang yang peduli tentang sesuatu berbau Celtic.

Aku menyentuh kalungku, "Ya,begitulah yang kudengar. Tadinya ini milik ibuku"

"Kedengarannya sangat istimewa" dia menatapku lekat. Seolah disitu hanya ada kami berdua. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Tatapannya jatuh ke bibirku seakan dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba ia kelihatan marah, mungkin karena Donghae bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengawasi kami dengan penasaran.

"Temui aku di depan lima menit lagi," bentar Jongin tiba-tiba, lalu melemparkan pandangan tidak bersahabat pada Donghae "Pastikan kau tetap dekat dengan seorang pemandu, Donghae. Kalau kau tidak ingin tersesat"

"Siapa yang menugaskan dia sebagai penanggung jawab?" gerutu Donghae saat Jongin pergi

"Penjaga hutan kurasa, dia pastilah sangat hebat. Kudengar dia yang menemukan satu keluarga yang tesesat musim panas lalu. Ketika yang lain tidak bisa menemukannya"

"Bernarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mengikuti jejak atau semacamnya. Kau harus bertanya padanya"

"Ya, kalau dia mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

"Kau bermasalah dengannya?"

"Belum, tapi aku tak akan kaget jika itu terjadi"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

Dia menyentuh tanganku sesaat. "Hm, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dan mengulurkannya padaku. "Selamat ulang tahun"

Aku memandangnya kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pipinya memerah, "Semalam, aku tak bisa tidur, aku berjalan-jalan keluar dan melihat pesta kalian"

Apa dia yang mengikuti kami? Apakah yang kudengar itu Donghae? "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan bergabung dengan kami?"

"Aku bukan perusak pesta, bukalah"

Aku membukanya. Sebuah jalinan gelang kulit. "Oh, terima kasih. Aku menyukainya" Aku memandangnya berseri-seri

Dia semakin malu. "Tidak banyak pilihan yang tersedia di toko sekitar sini. Kebanyakan peralatan camping dan cinderamata murahan"

"Ini sangat bagus" aku mencoba meyakinkannya, sebelum memakai gelang itu di tanganku

"Mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama nanti" katanya.

Ini bukannya kita akan bersama-sama nanti lalu berkencan. Kami cukup dibatasi untuk tidak meninggalkan kelompok, tetapi kami masih bisa bersenang-senang. "Ya, tentu saja"

Lalu aku menyusul Jongin. Hari pertama dan aku telah dibingungkan oleh banyak hal.

Ketertarikanku pada Jongin dan perhatianku pada Donghae. Donghae jelas lebih aman diantara keduanya.

 _Pertanyaanya adalah, apakah aku mau aman?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Agak berasa aneh juga saat ngetik fanfic ini, entah kenapa author ngakak pas bagian Tao, jujur aja disini sikapnya beda amat kan? Author awalnya pengen milih baekhyun tapi saat ngetik kok kayak gak ada feel. Soalnya yang deket sama Sehun selain Jongin yah Tao.. juga untuk Donghae awalnya pengen dibuat supaya jadi Monkyu, cuman berhubung Monkyu sama Jongin kan lumayan deket jadi author takut kalian gak bisa merasakan persaingan antara Jongin dan orang-orang yang ingin mendekati Sehun/eaaa/

Oke, saatnya author membalas kalian yang udah berbaik hati mau review

 **EggyRizqianaR,yunacho90** author juga awalnya pengen nulis kayak gitu, tapi berhubung novelnya nulis kayak gitu jadi author ikutin aja, siapa tau kalian lebih enak ngebaca fanficnya kalo author nulis kyk gitu, tapi berhubung ternyata banyak juga yang gak nyaman jadi author sudah berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter ini. terima kasih sarannya, semoga kamu menikmati saat membaca chapter 2 ini yah~^^

 **Whirlwind27** , yep disini Jongin juga Sherpa, dia yang memimpin kelompok ini

 **Exolweareone9400** , iya endingnya tetep Kaihun kok, Sehun bukan takut sama Jongin, dia hanya takut Jongin gak bales perasaanya soalnya si Jongin disini rada cuek gitu sama dia padahal sebenernya Jongin perhatian kok sama Sehun

 **Lustkai** , nah kalo itu author gak bertanggung jawab yah/eh/ tapi ini beneran remake dari novel kok. Sebenernya ada 4 seri dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Tapi author hanya akan nge-remake buku yang pertama aja

 **Sehuniesm, ,** Mungkin aja yah, kalo penasaran tetep nunggu fanfic ini yah~

 **Auliavp,** uke sekarang kan kebanyakan agresif/eh/

 **Risty662 , Su Hoo, ooh, sexkai, D. , HilmaExotics, sayakanoicinoe, binisehun, sehunskai, rytyatriaa, suciarahmiayu94, kimpandakim1, Renakyu ,** semoga kalian nyaman sama penulisan author dalam remake novel ini yah~

Adakah saran atau kritik lagi?

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **TIGA**

 **Sehun side**

Aku berhasil menyusul Jongin beberapa menit kemudian. Aku tidak menunjukkan padanya hadiah dari Donghae, dan sebagian diriku berharap Jongin tidak akan menyadarinya. Entah kenapa, tapi kurasa dia tak akan senang.

"Donghae keluar hutan semalam" aku memberitahunya. "Kurasa dia yang kudengar"

"Aku tau dia ada di hutan. Aku mencium baunya"

"Eh?"

"Sabun yang dipakainya –baunya tajam. Kurasa dia bukan yang mengawasi kita"

"Tapi dia bilang padaku dia melihat kita"

"Ya, mungkin itu memang dia"

Aku merasakan penolakan waktu mendengar jawabannya. "Kau seperti tak yakin"

"Kita hanya harus tetap waspada"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat" dia memanggil kelompok kami

Saat Jongin bilang kami akan memimpin, ternyata maksudnya dia yang akan memimpin dan aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kami tidak punya pilhan selain bergerak beriringan karena kondisi jalannya sempit. Hari ini kami mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah cukup sering di lalui, sehingga cukup terbuka dan semak belukarnya tidak mengganggu, tapi aku tau bahwa pada titik tertentu kami akan menyimpang ke daerah yang belum pernah dijelajahi siapa pun. Itulah bagian yang paling kusukai dari perjalanan ke hutan. Itu selalu menjadi petualangan, dengan kejutan di setiap belokannya. Dan sekarang ini, kejutan yang paling besar adalah Jongin dan aku sangat senang memperhatikan gerakannya. Dia penuh dengan percaya diri dan melangkah dengan pasti.

Aku tau dia kuliah di sebuah universitas di suatu tempat dan baru saja kembali untuk bekerja di musim panas ini, tapi hanya itu. Apa yang kuketahui tentang Jongin tak cukup membuatku mengenalnya.

Aku tau dia sedang dalam kondisi luar biasa. Napasnya biasa saja sementara aku sudah terengah-engah. Jalan setapak itu semakin naik dan medan hutan ini berbukit-bukit. Berjalan melintasinya butuh latihan. Tadinya kupikir aku sanggup.

"Sedikit lagi" kata Jongin pada akhirnya.

Aku malu karena dia bukan hanya mendengarku kelelahan tapi juga merasa wajib membuat aku tau bahwa dia melihatku sedang berjuang.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Dia berbalik tanpa memperlambat langkahnya "Tapi professor dan mahasiswanya menderita"

Aku memikirkan rasa tak suka Jongin pada Donghae atau sebaliknya. "Apa kau sedang berusahan membuktikan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Kalau iya, aku tidak akan berhenti"

Yeah, mungkin dia bisa terus berjalan sepanjang hari tanpa istirahat. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh antara kagum dan iri. Aku tak tau kenapa aku peduli, tetapi aku ingin sekali sejajar dengannya, ingin dia terkesan oleh staminaku. Ingin dia terkesan olehku.

Jalan setapak sedikit melebar, Jongin memperlambat langkahnya sampai kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Sherpa?" tanyaku

Dia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya padaku, "Empat tahun"

"Apakah itu alasan mereka memasukan aku dalam kelompokmu? Karena kau sangat berpengalaman?"

"Aku yang meminta kau masuk ke dalam kelompok ini Sehun"

Mulutku terbuka lebar saat mendengar perkataannya, untungnya dia tak menyadarinya karena pada saat yang bersamaan aku tersangdung kakiku sendiri. Jongin bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sebelum aku terjatuh karena beban ranselku. Tangan besarnya yang hangat memegangi lenganku.

Seharusnya aku malu atas kecerobohanku, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk memikirkannya. Aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang Jongin katakan sebelumnya

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta aku?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak seorang pun bisa melindungimu sebaik aku"

"Jadi kau ini apa? Supersherpa? Dan kau pikir aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku bukan yang baru saja tersandung Sehun"

Aku diam saja. Akan terdengar bodoh kalau kuberitahu dia aku tersandung karena kesalahannya.

"Apa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Tao, waktu dia mendekat dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh

"Ya" kata Jongin. Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku lalu melangkah pergi

"Kita istirahat lima belas menit" kata Jongin saat semua telah menyusul kami "Aku akam memeriksa medan di depan"

Sebelum ada yang menjawab, dia sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Apakah orang itu tak lelah?" gerutu Donghae sambil menjatuhkan diri diatas tanah setelah melepaskan ranselnya

"Mereka bilang dialah yang terbaik" kata Dr. Youngmin. Rambutnya gelap dan sedikit beruban. Bahkan dalam pakaian hikingnya dia tetap tampak berbeda, seolah setiap saat dia akan memulai kuliah yang membosankan. Dia melangkah kearah dua mahasiswanya, Jaehyun dan Yuta. Mereka sedang mengangkat sebuah peti kayu besar sambil bermandikan keringat. Dia membantu mereka menurunkan peti itu dengan hati-hati.

"Isinya apa professor?" tanya Kris

"Hanya beberapa peralatan yang kami gunakan untuk mengumpulkan contoh kalau kita sudah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan"

"Anda pasti berencana untuk mengumpulkan banyak contoh"

Dr. Youngmin tersenyum dan senyumnya itu mengingatkanku pada terapisku ketika dia memberitahuku sesuatu yang tak kuingat lagi dalam otak lemahku ini.

"Aku berniat membuat uang yang kukeluarkan sebanding dengan perjalanan ini. Dan aku hanya membawa mahasiswa dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, jadi aku yakin ada banyak yang ingin mereka pelajari disini"

Jadi Donghae bukan satu-satunya yang punya masalah. Aku tak tau berapa banyak biaya yang dikenakan kebun raya atas panduan Sherpa, tapi yang kutahu aku dibayar dengan bayaran paling rendah . namun, tak jadi masalah karena bukan bayaran yang kami pikirkan melainkan bisa menghabiskan musim panas di alam bebas. Kami tidak akan berada di sini kalau kami tidak mencintai apa yang sedang kami kerjakan.

Mahasiswa yang lain –Minho, Johnny dan Taemin duduk bersama, sementara para Sherpa berbaur dengan yang lain. Minho dan Johnny kelihatan agak terlihat tua sebagai mahasiswa sedangkan Taemin imut dan anggun, badannya ramping dengan kulit mulus.

Mengingat sikap Dr. Youngmin yang ingin pengeluarannya tidak sia-sia, kurasa sebaiknya kami tidak memisahkan diri dalam tenda yang berbeda, Sherpa vs Mahasiswa. aku mengambil botol minumku dan duduk disamping Donghae yang sedang mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya

"Kamu harus minum"

"Oh, kau benar" Donghae tersadar dan mengambil sebuah botol dari ransel dan meminum isinya. Lalu memandangku tajam.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang orang itu?"

"Orang yang mana?"

"Itu,yang merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab"

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Jongin, dia memang penanggung jawabnya. Dia punya surat-surat dan dokumen lain yang membuktikan itu" aku tak tau kenapa aku membela sikap Jongin yang angkuh.

"Apapun itu terserah. Dia berasal dari sekitar sini kan?"

"Ya. Dia masuk perguruan tinggi di tempat lain, tapi dia besar disini"

"Lalu, kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Donghae lagi "Aku pernah mendengar kau berasal dari Dallas. Tempat ini jelas jauh dari rumahmu, kenapa kau bisa kerja jauh dari rumahmu?"

Tadinya, aku ingin menjawab asal-asalan, tapi kunci keberhasilan terapi ini adalah menghadapi masa laluku dan tidak bersembunyi darinya. Selain itu rasa takut dari mimpi buruk semalam masih tertinggal, mungkin aku perlu membaginya dan kelihatannya Donghae adalah orang yang tepat.

"Psikiaterku yang menganjurkannya"

"Kau punya psikiater?"

Entah apakah dia terkesan atau kaget. Teman-teman sekolahku cenderung berpikir jika seseorang pergi ke psikiater, pastilah orang itu sudah berada pada tahap ingin membunuh, itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah membicarakannya pada siapa pun.

"Ya"

"Kenapa? Kamu berkepribadian ganda, begitu?"

Nah, ini adalah pandangan negatif orang-orang ketika tau aku mempunyai seorang psikiater. "Anggap saja aku punya masalah" aku melanjutkan dengan ragu "orangtuaku meninggal di hutan ini. Terapisku bilang sebaiknya aku lebih mengenal hutan ini supaya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka meninggal di sini"

"Itu pasti berat untukmu"

Sepertinya Donghae mengalami kesulitan untuk membahas emosi. Menyesal kenapa aku tadi menceritakan ini padanya. "Lupakan saja, biasanya aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, entah kenapa aku bisa bercerita padamu"

"Tidak, hei, aku salah. Aku belum pernah berteman dengan seseorang yang orangtuanya meninggal. Maksudku, aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Kenapa mereka bisa meninggal? Binatang buas?"

Aku menggeleng "Maaf, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya"

"Tak apa. Tapi, perlu kuingatkan kalau kau butuh berbagi, aku siap mendengarkanmu Hun"

"Terima kasih" aku tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu aku memandang sekeliling, seolah aku sedang takut ketahuan berbuat salah, aku hampir saja berteriak kaget saat melihat Jongin bersandar pada sebatang pohon dan memperhatikanku.

Ada apa dengan Jongin sebenarnya, dia terus bersembunyi di luar kelompok dan aku semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang disembunyikannya.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau ingin sampai sebelum gelap" kata Jongin tiba-tiba "Anak kota, kau tetap bersamaku"

Sesuai peraturan, aku ini anggota regu. Aku masih cukup dekat dengan desa dan bisa saja Jongin mengirimku kembali karena melawan perintahnya.

Setelah hampir jatuh tadi, aku bahkan tak bisa membantahnya dengan mengatakan aku tidak butuh pengawasan.

Aku mengambil ranselku dan memakainya, lalu berjalan kea rah Jongin. "Apa aku harus berjalan bersamamu terus?"

"Sekarang iya" Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang "Atau kau mau jalan dengannya?"

Aku tau maksudnya Donghae. "Mungkin. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Kau akan dapat kesulitan dan kau hanya akan melihat dia lari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri"

"Begitu?"

"Aku ini bisa menilai orang Sehun. Donghae hanya menyalak dan tidak mengigit"

"Dan kalau kau sepenuhnya menggigit"

Salah satu ujung bibir Jongin terangkat, mungkin itu sebuah senyum "Tergantung orang itu perlu digigit atau tidak"

Sebelum aku sempat menanggapi dengan jawaban yang cerdas, senyumnya menghilang "Mungkin ada bahaya yang mengancam. Tetaplah bersamaku lebih lama lagi"

Dia sedang membicarakan bahaya denganku? Apakah dia tidak tau sejarahku? Tapi kenapa juga di harus peduli? Karena aku anak baru? Ataukah lebih dari itu? Dan kenapa aku ingin lebih? Aku ingin membantahnya, tapi semua sudah berkumpul dan sepertinya aku hanya akan menghambat perjalanan.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, berusaha menjaga ranselku dalam keadaan seimbang agar aku tak terjatuh.

" _Ayo Sehun" ucap Jongin padaku_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Author pengen jawab beberapa pertanyaan reader tercinta dulu deh~

Ini Sehun side sampe akhir?

Yep, disini Sehun side sampe akhir. Soalnya author pengen buat Jongin kelihatan misterius gitu. Tenang ajah perasaan Jongin nanti dijelasin dengan sendirinya kok.

Jongin suka Sehun sejak awal?Donhae juga suka Sehun? Terus Donghae ama Jongin bakal negerbutin Sehun?

Yoi,,, bakalan ada perang dunia ketiga! Makanya baca terus yak.

Ini kenapa mirip sama yang dikarang sama author lain.

Ini fanfiction hasil remake oke, jadi kalo sama yah mungkin author yang bersangkutan juga beli buku yang aku beli/plak/ kalo masalah dia bilang itu ide dia, terserah kalian aja yeh mau percaya apa kagak fanfic ini bakalan lanjut terus..

Author kagak nahan pas ngetik bagian Sehun ditahan sama Jongin. Pas baca novelnya padahal biasa ajah tapi pas castnya diganti malah berasa joma2 dugeun2 kagak jelas lah/?/

Disini bakal banyak SM artist bertebaran yak.. jangan marah juga kalo salah satu dari mereka bakal jadi pemeran antagonis kek di sinet indo. Ini demi kepentingan fanfic guys!

Pengennya jadiin Taemin itu jadi Irene, cuman yah gitu disini kan YAOI! Jadi otomatis harus laki-laki yah castnya kalo pengen dibuat orang ketiga diantara Sehun dan Jongin. Yap.. disini ada orang ketiga nantinya… jadi tunggu kelanjutannya okeh?

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to**

 **Semua reader yang udah comment,favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Gak author sebutin soalnya ntar kalo ada yang kelewatan mungkin author bakal dibully/?/ kalo penasaran cek sendiri aja di comment.**

 **Untuk siders mungkin kalian memilih untuk membaca fanfic ini dalam diam, kagak apa kok author juga mantan siders tapi udah tobat.. ngahahaha. Ada yang mau tobat kek author?**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **EMPAT**

 **Sehun side**

"Manusia serigala? Anda percaya manusia serigala itu benar-benar ada?" Hampir saja aku tertawa ketika menanyakan ini. walaupun aku tau dalam berdagang pelanggan selalu benar, tapi aku tak tau hukum ini berlaku bagi para perserta camping dan pemandu seperti kami. Dalam kasus ini, mereka pasti salah dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya

Beberapa dari kami sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun bersama Dr. Youngmin. Sepanjang hari ini kami hanya terus berjalan sampai di tempat terbuka yang luas ini dan Jongin mengumumkan bahwa kami akan berkemah di sini. Waktu itu hari sudah senja dan sekarang malam telah tiba dan kami membakar marshmallow. Biasa, tapi ini sungguh enak.

Dr. Youngmin memceritakan kami kisah-kisah kuno tentang manusia serigala,sangat menarik, lalu dia mulai berbicara tentang serigala yang terlihat di hutan sekitar sini. Serigala yang ia percaya sebagai manusia serigala. Dia percaya hutan lindung ini merupakan tanah perburuan mereka, tempat mereka bersembunyi dari dunia nyata.

"Kenapa sangat sulit dipercaya?" Dr. Youngmin bertanya, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi lipat, terlihat seperti guru. "Semua kebudayaan punya legenda tentang manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang. Legenda itu berakar dari keyataan"

"Aku di pihak Sehun kali ini" kata Tao yang duduk di samping Kris. "Manusia serigala hanya ada dalam fiksi. Lihatlah Big Foot dan monster Loch Ness. Mereka semua sudah hilang dari prasangka"

"Entahlah, mungkin Dr. Youngmin sedang mengejar sesuatu disini. Ada seseorang di asramaku yang mungkin bisa dibilang manusia serigala. Dia tidak pernah bercukur, memotong rambut, atau mandi. Sulit dibilang dia itu manusia"

Aku tertawa. Ternyata tidak seorang pun yang menanggapi teorinya dengan serius

"Tapi bagaimana kalau benar? Kalau ternyata manusia serigala itu mendiami hutan ini?" tanya Donghae. Dia duduk di batang kayu di sampingku, sedang membakar marshmallow

"Lalu kita semua akan mati" kataku sambil menirukan gaya seram dalam film horror.

Kris dan Tao menertawakan aku, mereka terlihat kompak. Bahkan beberapa murid professor pun ikut tertawa

"Atau kita semua akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala" kata Jongin terdengar tak menyenangkan. Dia tidak duduk dalam lingkaran seperti kami, melainkan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. "Bukankah begitu seharusnya, Profesor? Kalau manusia serigala sampai menggigit kita, kita akan menjadi manusia serigala juga?"

"Itu salah satu kemungkinan. Kemungkinan lain adalah keturunan. Manusia serigala terlahir dengan semacam mutasi genetika-"

"Apa? Seperti dalam X-Men?" sela Jongin sambil menyeringai

"Bahkan fiksi pun memiliki unsur kebenaran di dalamnya," Dr. Youngmin tetap keras kepala

"Tapi kenapa manusia serigala yang bermutasi?" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar "Bagaimana kalau semua orang adalah mutasi sebenarnyaa? Mungkin kita semua berawal sebagai manusia serigala"

"Teori yang menarik, tapi jika kasusnya seperti itu, mereka akan menjadi jenis yang dominan, tidakkah kau pikir begitu? Mereka yang memburu kita, bukannya kita yang memburu mereka"

"Kita sedang memburu mereka?" Lay masuk kedalam percakapan

"Aku menimbulkan kesan yang salah." Kata Dr. Youngmin "Sebenarnya yang kumaksud adalah menemukan mereka"

"Kalau mereka tidak ingin ditemukan, mungkin mereka akan mendatangi kita" kata Xiumin "Bagaimana kalu begitu?"

"Kurasa tak perlu khawatir," kata Jongin menatap langit "Malam ini sedang tidak purnama"

"Itu kalau perubahannya dikendalikan oleh bulan" kata Dr. Youngmin "Bagaimana kalau mereka berubah sesuai keinginannya?"

"Kalau begitu kita dalam kesulitan besar" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan wajah serius, aku tak tau dia serius atau tidak

"Kau tidak terpengaruh dengan ini semua kan?" tanyaku. Jongin adalah orang terakhir yang menurutku akan termakan oleh cerita konyol tentang manusia serigala ini.

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, "Entahlah, kurasa aku tidak akan keluar tenda malam ini"

"Tenda tidak bisa mencegah manusia serigala" kata Donghae lalu meniup marshmallownya

"Belum pernah ada catatan yang menyatakan tentang seekor serigala sehat menyerang manusia" Jongin menantangnya

"Kita bukan berbicara tentang serigala" sahut Donghae menatap tajam Jongin "Kita sedang berbicara tentang manusia serigala. Seseorang yang berubah menjadi binatang buas. Mereka diluar sana, dan kami akan membuktikannya"

"Apa itu tujuan perjalanan ini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara tenang namun cukup membuatku merinding

"Donghae hanya terlalu bersemangat" kata Dr. Youngmin "Kami berharap melihat beberapa ekor serigala dan mempelajari mereka. Kuakui bahwa aku sedang tertarik dengan gagasan lycanthropy namun aku tak percaya dengan kehadiran mereka. Hanya memikirkan adanya kemungkinan"

"Serigala sudah punah di daerah ini sampai kira-kira dua puluh tahun lalu, ketika beberapa dilepas untuk mendiami daerah ini. Serigala aslinya sudah mati semua, tapi keturunannya sudah berkembang biak. Mereka dilidungi"

"Kami tidak akan menyakiti mereka" meyakinkan Jongin

"Kalau begitu, mungkin anda akan beruntung dan melihatnya" Jongin beranjak dari pohonnya "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan pagi-pagi besok. Aku mau tidur, Lay pastikan semuanya aman malam ini"

"Siap" kata Lay sebelum memasukkan marshmallow ke dalam mulutnya

Setelah Jongin menghilang ke tendanya, ketegangan di sekitar api unggun mereda. Aku merasa, aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpikiran bahwa Jongin dan Donghae sedang terlibat pertengkaran.

"Kamu percaya semua itu?" tanyaku pada Donghae

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng "Tidak, tapi itu terdengar keren"

"Dalam film yang diputar, itu terlihat berlebihan" aku mengingatkannya

"Aku pernah digigit serigala satu kali" dia memberi tau aku

Dia menunduk dan menggulung celananya. Di betisnya terdapat bekas luka jahit "Digigit dagingnya"

"Sejak saat itu Donghae rajin mempelajari serigala" kata Dr. Youngmin. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar bangga

"Tapi kata Jongin tidak ada catatan yang membuktikan serangan serigala"

"Kurasa dia tak tau segalanya" kata Donghae pelan

"Lalu apakah kau berubah jadi manusia serigala ketika purnama?" tanya Tao

Donghae menghela napasnya "Maunya begitu"

"Aku selalu berpihak pada manusa serigala" kata Tao. " Mereka mendapat peranan buruk dalam film. Iblis dari neraka. Kupikir mereka hanyalah perumpamaan seberapa buruknya kita memperlakukan orang yang berbeda"

"Itu hanya fiksi, Tao" kata Kris "Tidak ada pesan mulia atau kenyataan hebat yang terungkap. Dan bagaimana pun perempuan tidak akan menjerit dan meringkuk padamu kalau kita menonton film yang manusia serigalanya manis dan penuh pengertian"

"Tetapi selalu ada akibat untuk mereka. Mereka selalu menjadi pihak yang jahat. Aku ingin sekali saja melihat manusia serigala berperan sebagai pahlawan"

"Kau benar-benar serius memikirkannya" kata Donghae mulai membakar marshmallow berikutnya

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku suka anjing"

"Vampir juga medapatkan peran yang buruk" kata Xiumin "Kau juga memihak mereka?"

"Banyak vampir yang digambarkan sedang berusaha menahan kebutuhan mereka terhadap darah. Akan menyenangkan kalau melihat manusia serigala menjadi baik di film"

"Mereka selalu kehilangan rasa kemanusiaan ketika berubah" kata Donghae tenang "Setidaknya begitulah di film"

Setelah itu kami bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda, Xiumin meregangkan tubuh dan langsung terlelap begitu saja.

Kami masuk ke dalam kantong tidur masing-masing, Tao mematikan lentera dan menyalakan sebuah lampu pena kcil, benda itu memancarkan cahaya suram.

"Jadi ada apa antara kau dan Donghae?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"

"Sehun, kau harus hati-hati. Banyak yang memacari Sherpa karena berpikir kita ini gampangan"

"Sepertinya Donghae tidak begitu"

"Aku hanya menuruhmu hati-hati. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka"

"Mungkin aku akan jalan dengannya, tapi tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak akan kutemui lagi"

"Ya, begitulah yang selalu mereka katakan" bisik Xiumin

"Kukira kau sudah tidur" kata Tao

"Bagaimana aku tidur kalau kalian ribut?"

Tao hanya cemberut dan aku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati Hun" kata Tao kemudian tidur

Aku memandangi langit-langit tenda, Tao menyalakan cahaya pena itu sebagai penerangan. Aku tau dia tak suka kegelapan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena lampu atau suara yang dibuat Xiumin ketika tertidur. Melainkan serigala, mereka tidak melolong, tapi aku merasa mereka sedang mengintai si dekat sini. Kalau yang dikatakan Jongin benar, mereka telah berada di hutan ini selama dua puluh tahun. Sudah cukup lama berada disini ketika aku camping bersama orang tuaku pada musim panas waktu itu. Apakah para pemburu itu melihat mereka? Apakah sekarang kami berada di tempat terbunuhnya orangtuaku meninggal?

Musim panas lalu aku belum berkeinginan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Aku belum siap, selain itu sepertinya tak seorang pun ingat dimana kejadiannya.

Aku membuka katong tidurku dan duduk. Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus keluar dari tenda. Aku tak perlu repot-repot mengganti baju, jadi aku hanya memakai sepatu bot dan menyelinap keluar bersama sebuah senter.

Hanya beberapa lentera yang masih menyala namun tak ada orang. Aku menyusuri pinggiran tenda dan menuju ke tempat yang lebih rimbun. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, aku mendengar suara pelan.

"Aku tau, Ayah. Aku sudah berapa kali minta maaf padamu?" itu suara Donghae

"Jangan sampai memancing kecurigaan"

"Ayah sendiri yang mulai berbicara tentang manusia serigala"

"Sebagai legenda"

"Tapi ayah tadi seperti pendeta, berkhotbah tentang manusia serigala. Itulah sebabnya Sehun sampai bertanya pada Ayah apakah Ayah percaya tentang itu. Ayah juga melakukan kesalahan sepertiku"

"Kita harus waspada dan lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kita bicarakan pada mereka"

"Seperti yang kubilang, bukan aku yang memulai percakapan itu"

"Serius Donghae, bisa jadi salah satu pemandu kita itu manusia serigala"

Aku berusaha diam dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Aku yakin itu Jongin" kata Donghae dan aku semakin terkejut "Orang itu terlalu pendiam. Aneh juga kenapa dia bisa pendiam seperti itu. Kenapa dia selalu menghilang saat kita istirahat dan apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kita akan mencari tau dan menemukan jawabannya. Jangan khawatir"

Aku berdiri disana dan terdiam, sementara suara mereka semakin pelan saat mereka berjalan menjauh kearah tenda mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Mereka menduga para Sherpa adalah manusia serigala? Bahwa Jongin adalah manusia serigala?

Cerita tentang manusia bisa berubah menjadi binatang saja sudah sangat aneh, tapi ternyata masih ada juga orang yang percaya dan itu mengerikan. Aku jadi berpikir tentang apa yang mereka bawa dalam peti. Apakah mereka sedang berusaha menangkap serigala? Apakah ada kurungan dalam peti itu? Dan kalau mereka menyadari yang mereka tangkap hanya seekor serigala, lalu apa?

Akhirnya aku memilih melangkah menjauh dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan kearah pepohonan, aku tidak ingin mereka tau aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Kupikir ini gila, hanya saja jika mereka tak berniat melukai siapa pun mereka berhak menjelajahi hutan sama seperti yang lain.

Setelah cukup jauh, aku menyalakan senter. Cahayanya menenangkan tapi anehnya aku merasa lebih tenang saat dikelilingi pepohonan. Aku mendengar suara daun yang diterbangkan oleh angin seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Aku seperti mendengar ibuku memanggilku, aku tidak percaya hantu tapi aku percaya pada jiwa atau roh atau apapun yang hidup di alam baka. Jadi mungkin mempercayai keberadaan manusia serigala bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Aku mengarahkan cahaya senter kearah suara dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak mendengarnya mendekat dan kenapa dia sudah berada di sampingku? Aku menekan tanganku ke dada, karena jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Jongin lagi

"Tidak bisa tidur"

"Jadi kau pikir solusi terbaik adalah berjalan-jalan menjauhi perkemahan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya–" tunggu,kenapa aku harus menjelaskan padanya? Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan juga disini?"

"Sama sepertimu. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur?"

Karena menyesal telah terbuka kepada Donghae tadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terbuka pada Jongin "Terlalu banyak pikiran"

"Orangtuamu terbunuh di hutan ini, begitu?" Suaranya penuh simpati dan pengertian

"Kamu tau darimana?"

"Aku mendengar ceritanya musim panas lalu. Kami dibertahu kenapa kau berada di sini. Agar kami tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk kembali kesini"

Aku mengangguk, tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering "Ya"

"Kalau kau masih ingin jalan-jalan, akan kutemani"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Aku akan diam, hanya jalan. Aku akan berjaga-jaga dan memastikan kau selamat"

"Kalau kita tersesat?"

"Aku kenal hutan ini, kalau kau tumbuh di Tarrant, hutan lindung ini adalah tempat bermainmu"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku hanya ingin berjalan sebentar" aku mulai berjalan dan dia melangkah di sampingku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia lebih menenangkan daripada pepohonan ataupun cahaya lampu senterku.

Ini terasa aneh, kami berjalan bersama dan aku bisa mencium aroma unik kulitnya. Aroma bumi seperti hutan di sekeliling kami. Menyenangkan, kuat dan sexy. Sulit dipercaya dia sangat pendiam. Aku mengarahkan senterku padanya lagi, dan mendapatkan dia tak memakai apapun di kakinya..

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanyaku

"Kakiku cukup kuat karena sering seperti ini dari kecil"

"Kau melangkah tanpa suara"

"Harus belajar melakukannya. Kris, Lay dan aku biasanya bermain perang-perangan dengan anak lain. Satu-satunya cara dengan menyelinap tanpa diketahui"

"Dan kau sering menang" tebakku

"Tentu saja, tidak ada gunanya kalau main dan tujuannya kalah"

Aku bersandar pada sebatang pohon, mengarahkan senter ke atas "Kau punya kenangan buruk?"

"Semua orang pasti punya" katanya

"Itu bukan jawaban"

"Baiklah, aku punya kenangan buruk" suara Jongin tanpa emosi dan aku tau dia tak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi aku tau dia punya kenangan buruk saja sudah cukup

"Aku bersama mereka saat mereka meninggal, tapi aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mengingat suara tembakan lalu orangtuaku meninggal. Sesuatu dalam diriku seolah ingin mencari kebenaran, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku merasa hampir mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting"

Jongin bergerak mendekat dan mengelus pipiku. Tanpa sadar ternyata aku menangis. Aku tertawa malu " Maaf, aku tak bermaksud merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti sangat berat bagimu kembali kesini. Kalau aku mencintai hutan ini, kau pasti sangat membencinya"

"Tidak juga, saat berada disini aku merasa dekat dengan orang tuaku"

Dia terdiam, dan aku merasa lebih baik dia tidak berbicara apapun. Karena apapun yang dikatakannya akan terasa dingin.

"Menurut terapisku, aku harus menghadapi apa yang terjadi tapi aku hanya ingin melupakannya. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk yang tak dapat kupahami"

Dia mengelus pipiku lagi, apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia menatapku "Kejadiannya malam atau siang?" tanyanya pelan

"Malam. Menjelang malam, di akhir senja. Masih cukup terang untuk melihat, tapi tidak dengan jelas. Namun belum terlalu gelap untuk menyalakan senter"

"Kalian bersama-sama?"

"Ya, mereka seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, kami meninggalkan yang lain." Aku berkedip mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku "Aku lupa kalau ada orang lain waktu itu" Siapakah mereka? Keluarga? Sepertinya bukan, mereka pasti akan mengambilku. Teman? "Aku tak tau siapa mereka. Apa menurutmu itu penting?"

"Aku bukan psikiater. Apa yang ingin ditunjukkan orangtuamu?"

"Aku tak ingat. Aku takut pada sesuatu dan aku melihatnya, entahlah"

"Kalau kejadian itu penting, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatnya"

"Kupikir kau bukan psikiater"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku tau bahwa kadang berusaha terlalu keras lebih buruk daripada tidak berusaha sama sekali"

"Itu tidak masuk akal"

Jongin tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menakutkan seperti sebelumnya. Ketika jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku

"Semua percakapan tentang manusia serigala membuatku ketakutan"

Jawabannya membuatku tertawa "Ya, kau takut pada manusia serigala yang besar dan jahat"

Dia tertawa, entah kenapa aku beranggapan dia benar-benar sempurna

"Mereka pikir kau manusia serigala" kataku "Menurut Dr. Youngmin dan Donghae"

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Entahlah, asalkan mereka tidak membawa peluru perak"

"Oh, kau percaya tentang semua itu ternyata"

"Tidak, tapi aku tak ingin mereka menembak seekor serigala yang mungkin kita temui"

"Kau sangat melindungi mereka"

"Aku telah menghabiskan waktu di hutan ini. Jadi aku sudah mengenal binatangnya dan aku tak ingin mereka terluka, sama seperti aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka"

Dia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya dan aku benar-benar sadar kalau dia ingin menciumku. Aku juga ingin sekali dia melakukannya

Suara lolongan di kejauhan tiba-tiba membuat kami terdiam, suara yang kesepian. Untuk beberapa saat kupikir binatang itu sedang meratap.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali" kata Jongin pelan sambil membuat jarak diantara kami

"Ya"

"Kearah sini Sehun" kata Jongin sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke jalan yang benar

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat"

Beberapa saat setelah itu kami sudah sampai di perkemahan kami "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan saat malam, beritahu aku, sedang tidak aman keluar sendirian"

Sebelum aku tertidur, aku menyadari Jongin sendirian di luar sana. Saat itu juga aku mendengar suara lolongan serigala lain. Namun, yang ini jauh lebih dekat sampai aku merasa binatang itu ada di luar tenda kami. Seharusnya aku takut tapi aku entah kenapa aku malah merasa nyaman.

 _Seperti saat berjalan bersama Jongin tadi_.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

Okeh, author pengen ngejelasin soal kematian orangtua Sehun disini. Ceritanya mereka tuh dibunuh sama pemburu yang ngira kalo ortu Sehun itu serigala.

Soal yang nanya siapa Jongin, siapa Sehun dan apa sebenarnya orang tua Sehun, yang sabar yak.. author gak bisa langsung nulis gitu ajah soalnya ini alurnya kepanjangan terus musti dijelasin satu-satu supaya kedepannya kalo ada konflik yang rumit reader gak kewalahan bacanya. Ini aja udah author ringkas supaya bisa dimengerti.

Makasih atas pengertiannya ~

Big Thanks to :

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp** **-** **\- haeri20412** **\- KaiHunnieEXO** **\- JongOdult** **\- thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **\- Renakyu**

Makasih banyak udah review dan saran kalian /bow 360 derajat/ Berkat kalian author makin semangat untuk ngeremake novel ini walaupun kata-katanya susah banget untuk dicerna otak author. Untung aja ceritanya bagus, kalo enggak author mah gak bakalan baca.


	6. Chapter 5

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **LIMA**

 **Sehun side**

Hari ini masih sama dengan sebelumnya, kecuali medannya yang menjadi semakin berat. Semua orang berjalan dengan susah payah. Semua, kecuali para Sherpa. Beberapa kali Jongin menyuruh Kris dan Lay untuk mengangkat peti, namun Jaehyun dan Yuta berkata bahwa mereka akan membawanya sendiri.

"Apa yang dibawa mereka dalam peti itu? Kenapa mereka sangat menjaganya?" tanya Xiumin

Setelah kami berhenti untuk makan siang, Jongin tidak memaksaku lagi untuk berjalan bersamanya, jadi aku mundur dan berjalan bersama Xiumin dan Tao

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka memberitahuku" ujar Tao yakin

"Kurasa itu mungkin kurungan" bisikku

"Kurungan? Untuk apa?" tanya Xiumin

"Semalam, aku tak sengaja mendengat percakapan mereka setelah acara api unggun. Kurasa mereka benar-benar percaya manusia serigala itu ada di sekitar sini"

Tao mendengus "Mereka bukan yang pertama. Kami selalu mendapati beberapa peserta kemah yang mendengar rumor itu dan berpikir mereka bisa mendapatkan bukti. Itu sebagian kesalahan kami, setiap Halloween kami selalu menyelenggarakan acara hutan angker untuk mendapat dana. Beberapa kostum kami benar-benar bagus dan alamiah"

"Juga menakutkan" tambah Xiumin

"Tapi itu hanya tipuan. Kurasa Donghae dan ayahnya benar-benar serius untuk berburu manusia serigala"

"Lalu? Mereka tak akan menemukan apa-apa dan kita dapat bayaran" kata Tao bahagia

""Kurasa begitu, hanya saja kita harus waspada"

"Orang mempercayai berbagai hal. Dan kabar burung seperti itu membawa orang-orang ke kebun raya. Itu bagus sekali"

Kurasa yang dikatakannya masuk akal. Aku membetulkan letak ransel dan melirik ke belakang. Ada Lay, dia berjalan paling belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Apakah Jongin ukut dalam acara itu?" Aku tak bisa membayangkan Jongin menaku-nakuti orang

"Dia melakukannya sebelum masuk ke perguruan tinggi" kata Tao "Sekarang dia hanya pulang saat liburan dan musim panas. Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak" aku memilih untuk berbohong pada Tao "Hanya ingin tau saja. Kita akan menghabiskan musim panas bersama, setidaknya kita harus saling kenal"

"Mungkin dalam acara api unggun malam kita bisa main truth or dare" kata Xiumin

"Hei, kalian jangan sampai tertinggal" teriak Kris dari ujung jalan dan kami langsung mempercepat langkah

Setelah itu, sampai pada saat membuat api unggun kami hanya diam. dan Donghae juga tak menyebut tentang manusia serigala lagi. Pada akhirnya aku dan Xiumin memutuskan masuk ke dalam tenda dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Tao menyelinap masuk dengan riang "Aku baru saja mendekati Yuta dan katanya isi dalam peti itu hanyalah bir"

"Kau bercanda? Hanya itu?" kata Xiumin

"Ya, ada beberapa peralatan juga dan mereka menyelipkan bir itu di tempat-tempat kosong. Mereka memutuskan untuk meminumnya malam ini karena sudah tak kuat untuk membawanya. Setelah tidur kita akan berpesta"

Kami menunggu sampai masuk dan tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga?" gerutu Tao

"Kau mau kencan bersama Yuta? Ingat kau sudah memiliki Kris"

"Aku mendekatinya hanya untuk tau apa isi peti itu. Kau tenang saja Xiu"

"Kau tak pernah membertahuku" tuntutku pada Tao. Aku memang beberapa kali melihat mereka bersama hanya saja aku tak sampai berpikiran mereka punya sesuatu yang special

"Ceritanya panjang, yang penting kau tau aku bersama Kris"

"Akhirnya! sudah masuk ke tenda. Kita keluar sebaiknya" Seru Xiumin sambil memandangi pergerakan

Semua orang mengendap keluar dari perkemahan seperti sepasukan ninja. Setiap mahasiswa membawa satu pak yang berisi enam kaleng bir. Bulan di langit hanya bersinar redup jadi Kris memimpin di depan dengan senter. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari perkemahan, Yuta mulai membagikan kaleng birnya.

Aku terkejut mendapati Jongin juga bergabung dan mengambil sekaleng bir kemudian mencari pohon untuk tempatnya bersandar. Taemin bergabung dengannya dan Jongin melemparkan senyum yang jarang dikeluarkannya pada Taemin. Aku cemburu jujur saja, tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Kami sudah banyak berbagi semalam, tapi mungkin baginya hanya seperti seorang kakak yang mengawasi adiknya.

Tao datang dan menepuk bahuku sambil menyerahkan sekaleng bir "Kenapa kau tak cerita tentang Kris padaku?" kali ini aku sedikit memaksa. Tak adil rasanya hanya aku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupanku sedangkan dia tidak.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kami memang bersama. Kau mau kuceritakan dari awal pertemuan kami? Yang benar saja,aku dan Kris bahkan sudah bersama sejak kecil"

"Sudahlah, aku akan bersama Kris" begitu Tao pergi Donghae datang dan menyapaku

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng "Aku salut dengan kalian yang membawa bir"

"Awalnya Yuta dan Jaehyun tak terlalu bersemangat" Donghae mendongak "Kau tau apa yang paling disukai saat camping? Luasnya langit di malam hari. Mau pergi lihat bintang bersama? Ada tempat yang lumayan bagus"

Aku melirik ke arah Jongin dan Taemin yang sedang asik bercerita entah tentang apa. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri semalam. "Ayo" kataku akhirnya "Kenapa tidak?"

Donghae dan aku mengambil sekaleng bir lagi. Ketika sampai di tempat yang Donghae maksud, aku merasa senang. Rumputnya sejuk dan agak basah oleh embun saat berbaring disana.

"Itu bintang biduk" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke atas

Aku juga menunjuk "Dan itu Cassiopeia"

Donghae mengerang "Kau tau rasi bintang rupanya"

"Itu hal pertama yang diajarkan ayahku ketika pertama kali mengajakku kemping"

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin membuatmu terkesan, tapi sekarang harus kuakui. Bintang biduk adalah satu-satunya rasi bintang yang kukenali"

Aku rasa, Jongin pasti akan lebih tau banyak dariku. Pasti Jongin bisa mengenali banyak rasi bintang. Kenapa aku memikirkan Jongin?

"Mungkin sulit mengenali Cassie, tapi kalau kau bisa menemukan bintang biduk seharusnya kau bisa menemukan Draco the Dragon. Ekornya melengkung di antara bintang biduk"

"Tidak"

"Ikuti gerakan jariku. Tepat disana"

"Tidak bisa Sehu, maaf. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat pola dalam gambar"

"Tidak penting. Bagian yang terpenting adalah bintang jatuh"

"Entahlah, aku juga selalu merindukannya"

Aku tertawa "Donghae, kita bisa berada disini sampai kau melihatnya"

"Itu bisa semalaman" katanya pelan

Aku menoleh kearahnya, dia sedang memperhatikanku. "Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya kalau tak memandang langit"

"Tapi kau lebih menarik" Dia terdiam sejenak "apa yang membuatmu ingin jadi Sherpa?"

"Aku senang berada di hutan. Dengan cara ini aku dibayar untuk berada di hutan. Kesenangan yang berlipat ganda"

"Kau berasal dari Dallas, kau mungkin tak terlalu kenal dengan Sherpa lain"

Apa dia sedang berusaha menarikku ke pihaknya? Sepertinya bertentangan dengan tujuan kami untuk membawa Donghae dan kelompoknya dengan aman menuju daerah yang mereka kenali sebagai tempat yang ingin mereka jadikan tempat berkemah. Di lain pihak, mungkin dia meragukan pekerja kebun raya. Atau mungkin dia berusaha mencari pembicaraan.

"Aku bertemu mereka musim panas tahun lalu. Aku dan Tao saling berkitim email dan saling menelpon sejak saat itu. Kami berteman. Kurasa kami punya banyak kesamaan"

"Kesamaan seperti apa?"

"Kecintaan kami pada alam. Ditambah lagi, tahun ini kami berdua jadi siswa tahun terakhir" Aku memikirkan lagi tentang Tao, kami bercerita banyak hal tapi dia tak pernah mengungkit nama Kris. Agak sakit hati juga dia tak berbagi cerita indahnya bersama lelaki itu.

"Jadi kau bertemu semua pemandu musim panas tahun lalu?" tanya Donghae

"Ya"

"Kurasa kita beruntung bersama mereka" katanya "Aku tak pernah memikirkan betapa berbahayanya berada di hutan. Mengingat apa yang menimpa orangtuamu, tidakkah kau takut?"

"Tidak. Seaneh kedengarannya, aku selalu merasa aman disini. Selama kita waspada, kita akan aman. Dan para Sherpa dibayar untuk berjaga-jaga. Selain itu, aku sepenuhnya yakin pada Jongin" aku terkejut saat mengatakan ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Dia selalu tau segala sesuatunya"

"Dia juga sadar akan kehadiran Taemin di sana"

Tidak sebelum orang itu muncul di hadapannya. Aku benar-benar tak senang sekarang.

"Kau menyukai Jongin?"

"Aku tidak membencinya"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Aku merasa dia mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae

"Kita sedang di awasi"

Dia mencemooh "Mungkin Jongin. Dia itu –"

"Bukan. Bukan Jongin" aku tak yakin bagaimana aku tau itu bukan Jongin. Tapi aku rasa yang sedang mengawasi kami ini terasa mengancam.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pegi" aku bangkit berdiri

"Kupikir kita akan menunggu sampai ada bintang jatuh"

"Kita bahkan tidak memperhatikan langit. Dan sungguh perasaanku tidak enak. Kita harus kembali"

"Itu karena kita mulai membicarakan tentang bahaya"

Aku mulai menggosok lenganku "Bukan itu. Ayolah Donghae. Jongin akan memaksa kita lagi besok. Aku butuh tidur"

Dia berdiri dengan enggan "Baiklah"

Aku memungut kaleng-kaleng bir dan menyerahkan padanya "Mungkin memang lebih ringan, tapi kalian masih harus membawanya. Kita tidak boleh mengotori hutan"

"Ternyata membawa bir sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus" aku melihat senyumannya "kecuali memberikan waktu berduaan denganmu"

Ketika kami menuju perkemahan, aku tak mampu menepiskan perasaan ada sesuatu yang mengawasi kami, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku melihatnya! Menghilang dalam bayangan pepohonan yang agak jauh. Hanya mata kelabu yang terlihat. Seekor serigala. Dia hanya menampakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi cukup untukku melihat warnanya. Hitam pekat.

Dia sedang mengawasi kami.

Jongin bilang serigala tidak menyerang manusia, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin.

"Hei, aku melihat serigala seperti itu di malam aku mengikuti kalian ke pesta ulang tahunmu" kata Donghae

"Benarkah?

"Ya, hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung. Binatang itu keluar dari kegelapan waktu aku mau kembali ke pondok"

Apa yang kurasakan malam ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang kurasakan malam itu, kenapa serigala itu mengikutiku?

"Menurutmu dia berbahaya?" tanya Donghae

Ya! aku menjerit dalam hati.

"Entahlah" Aku tidak mempercayai serigala ini. sesuatu darinya mengirimkan sinyal padaku bahwa dia sedang mencari masalah.

 _Mungkin begitu atau aku hanya kebanyakan minum_. .

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

Gak banyak KaiHun moment. Author lagi badmood soalnya banyak moment SMtown Japan yang nangkep Sehun jalan bareng yuri. Gak tau deh beneran apa gak. Tapi sukses buat mood author nulis fanfic kaihun turun.

Berhubung yuri juga udah punya pacar ya kagak apa cuman kenapa banyak yang ngeship sehun sama yuri coba... Sehun mah cocoknya jadi uke kalo sama cewek ntar kalah cantik /plak/

#hidupSehunuke

Big Thanks to :

 **Risty662- Grey378- exolweareone9400** **\- exolweareone9400- auliavp- - sexkai- - haeri20412- - HilmaExotics- Guest - ooh -rytyatriaa - sehunerp- - haeri20412- KaiHunnieEXO- JongOdult- thedarkshad - SuHoo - sehannie.25- Lustkai - yunacho90- sayakanoicinoe- sehuniesm - D. - whirlwind27- EggyRizqianaR- binisehun - sehunskai - suciarahmiayu94- kimpandakim1- Renakyu -** **Oh Yuugi** **-** **ohunie** **\- NanaKH -** **sehunmerong**

Makasih banyak udah review dan saran kalian juga yang udah nambahin cerita ini ke fav/follow /bow 360 derajat/


	7. Chapter 6

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **Author saranin kalian bacanya sambil denger lagu Lloyd – Lay it down. Ini lagu yang direkomendasiin Sehun pas di Power time radio. Gak tau hubungan sama fanfic ini cuman yakali kalian bisa bayangin KaiHun dengan lagu itu/plak/ author juga ngetiknya sambil denger tuh lagu.**

 **ENAM**

 **Sehun side**

Hari sudah hampir senja ketika kami sampai di sungai yang cukup deras aliran airnya. Menciptakan buih-buih putih di permukaan airnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam, tapi nampaknya sangat berbahaya.

Aku mengawasi dengan tegang saat Jongin menyemberangi derasnya air. Salah satu ujung tali diikat di pohon di pinggir sungai dan ujung lainnya diikat pada pinggang Jongin. Kalau dia sampai terpeleset, tali itu akan menahannya agar tidak terseret arus. Begitu sampai ke seberang, dia akan mengikatkan tali di pinggangnya ke sebatang pohon lain di seberang sungai, membuat tali itu terbentang untuk kami jadikan pegangan. Dia hampir sampai di tengah sungai dan air menerjang pinggangnya dengan deras.

"Hei, Sehun bisa kau bantu kami disini?" tanya Xiumin

Aku menoleh. Mereka telah memompa sebuah perahu karet kuning dan sedang memuat perbekalan kami ke perahu. Donghae dan kelompoknya juga sedang memuat perahu karet lain dengan peti yang mereka bawa.

Aku berlutut di samping perahu karet kami dan mulai mengikat barang-barang.

"Kau dan Donghae kelihatan lengket semalam" kata Tao

"Hanya mengamati bintang" entahlah, tiba-tiba aku malu telah menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae "Dia belum pernah lihat bintang jatuh"

"Ya, benar" kata Xiumin "Para peserta camping selalu menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa berdua dengan Sherpa"

"Tidak, dia tak terlihat begitu" kataku meyakinkan

Xiumin tertawa pelan "Tak apa, dia lumayan juga"

"Jongin mungkin akan meninggalkan salah satu dari kita untuk mengawasi mereka" kata Tao

"Memang biasanya begitu?" tanyaku. Tao juga bersamaku musim panas lalu, tapi waktu itu kami hanya seminggu

"Ya, terutama kalau mereka masuk terlalu dalam ke belantara seperti yang sedang dilakukan kelompok ini. soalnya kebun raya ini terkenal bisa mendatangkan masalah bagi para peserta kemah'

"Lalu siapa yang akan tinggal?"

"Belum tau. Bisa jadi akan diundi" kata Xiumin "Karena kau suka Donghae, bisa jadi kau"

Teriakan kemenangan terdengar di sekitar kami. Suaranya berasal dari Kris dan Lay, yang berdiri di pinggir sungai, jadi pengamat Jongin.

Jongin telah sampai ke seberang, entah kenapa aku merasa bangga dengannya. Jongin melepas baju dan menjemurnya, ketika dia berbalik aku melihat sesuatu di bahu kirinya. Tanda lahir? Atau tato? Terlihat terlalu sempurna. Itu pasti tato. Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya berpikir itu cukup penting sampai-sampai menginginkannya menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya yang permanen.

"Kami sudah selesai" kata Donghae. Aku kaget mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba

"Hun, kau punya waktu sebentar?" aku melirik Tao dan Xiumin saat Donghae bertanya. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu

"Kami hampir selesai" kata Tao ragu, seolah tidak yakin apakah aku sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak

Aku bangkit dan mengikuti Donghae agak menjauhi yang lain."Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita hampir tak punya waktu untuk berbicara. Semoga Jongin membebaskanmu"

Aku tersenyum "Dia bukan pengawal tahanan yang menjagaku"

"Mungkin setelah kita menyebrangi sungai kau bisa berbicara padanya kalau kau ingin jalan denganku. Atau mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang bilang"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan menolak. Tapi aku akan mencoba"

"Bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu kencan? Tapi kita tak mungkin ke bioskop"

Aku tersenyum lagi, sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraanya "Benar"

"Mungkin, candlelit dinner –"

"Sekaleng kacang dengan cahaya lilin?"

"Hei, ini bukan soal makanan, tapi orangnya dan aku juga bawa lilin. Jadi mungkin malam ini…"

Dia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara, membentuk pertanyaan yang aman. Kalau aku tertarik…

Apakah aku tertarik? Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sungai, Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan kembali. Dia tidak pernah terlihat romantis, walaupun dia sangat manis saat aku dengannya berjalan bersama malam itu.

Manis? Sebenarnya itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ditujukan pada Jongin. Kenapa juga, setiap melakukan sesuatu, aku teringat dia? Sangat tidak masuk akal, terutama ketika ada orang yang jelas-jelas mengajakku kencan di tengah hutan begini.

"oh, oke tentu saja"

"Bagus. Kita akan menyelinap pergi"

Aku merasa jahat sekarang "Aku akan mencarimu nanti"

Aku kembali pada Tao dan XIumin yang masih sibuk memuat beberapa barang ke perahu. Tujuannya semakin sedikit yang harus dibawa semakin mudah kami menyebrang nanti.

Begitu ketiga perahu penuh, mereka langsung mengangkutnya ke air. Jongin, Kris dan Lay berusaha menyebrangkan perahu persediaan. Di belakang mereka, Dr. Youngmin, Donghae dan Yuta sedang berusaha melawan arus dan mengendalikan perahu peralatan rahasia mereka. Minho, Johnny dan Jaehyun mendorong perahu terakhir yang berisi ransel para mahasiswa dan bermacam-macam barang.

Yang lain hanya menunggu di pinggir sungai.

"Kita sepertinya tidak cukup kuat untuk meyebrangkan perahu karet kan?" kata Taemin

"Aku senang-senang saja, biarkan mereka yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berat"

"Aku tak sabar sampai ke tempat tujuan dan bisa langsung bekerja"

"Bekerja seperti apa tepatnya?" tanyaku. Aku masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang ingin mereka lakukan

"Menemukan asal-usul legenda manusia serigala di hutan ini. itu merupakan bagian dari fokus akademis Dr. Youngmin"

"Menurutmu kalian akan menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak begitu saja di suatu tempat?"

Dia tersenyum simpul padaku "Semacam itulah. Mereka tau kami berada disini. Serigala-serigala itu. Tidakkah kau mendengar mereka di malam hari?"

Aku jadi teringat serigala yang kulihat semalam. Aku tidak tau haruskah aku mengatakan pada Jongin. Sesuatu yang terkait dengan serigala terasa tidak menyenangkan. Kalau binatang itu berbahaya,bisa saja dia akan menyerang. Aku mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir karena kami semakin jauh dari pemukiman.

"Serigala melolong" kata Xiumin. "Itulah yang mereka lakukan"

"Terserah" Taemin mengangguk kearah sungai. "Jongin sangat menarik. Aku tak percaya dia belum memiliki kekasih"

"Kurasa dia salah satu yang percaya untuk menunggu gadis yang tepat" kata Tao

"Benar. Tipe yang kuat dan pendiam? Selalu hidung belang. Percayalah padaku, aku sudah melihat banyak di kampus"

"Kalian dari universitas yang sama?" tanyaku. Terkaget oleh kata-katanya

"Bukan, kami dari Virginia. Jongin bilang dia kuliah di Michigan"

"Yap" kata Tao "Dengan beasiswa atletik"

"Kurasa aku bisa pindah" kata Taemin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin ketika pria itu mengangkat perahu karet ke tepi sungai bersama yang lain

"Terserah. Sekarang giliran kita menyebrang" kata Xiumin

Tao dan aku masuk ke sungai. Airnya yang dingin menerjang betisku kuat. Tao dan aku mengulurkan tangan agar Xiumin dan Taemin dapat berpegangan dan membantu mereka menyeimbangkan diri melawan derasnya arus sungai. Ketika mereka sudah berjalan menyebrang, Tao meliriku dan mulai menyebrangi sungai.

Jongin menunjukku sebagai orang terakhir. Aku tidak membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikiran bahwa menurutnya aku istimewa. Dia mungkin sudah membaca surat laamean Sherpaku dan tau bahwa aku adalah seorang perenang andal. Aku bergabung dengan regu renang SMA dan pernah mencoba bergabung dengan regu olimpiade. Namun gagal karena selisih sepersekian detik. Jadi walaupun tidak ada yang mengawasi di belakangku, aku tidak khawatir.

Karena kami akan meninggalkan kelompok Dr. Youngmin dan kembali ke desa melalui rute ini, kami akan meninggalkan tali ini tetap terpasang sehingga nanti kami tinggal menyebrang begitu sampai di sini. Kebanyakan perbekalan kami akan ditinggal bersama Dr. Youngmin , sehingga dalam perjalanan pulang nanti kami bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Aku menunggu sampai Tao mencapai tiga perempat jalan sebelum aku mulai menyebrang. Aku memegang tali erat-erat dan berjuang melawan derasnya arus. Tanpa tali aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan, tak bisa berdiri tegak. Arusnya sangat liar dan bebahaya. Air sudah setinggi pinggangku saat kurasakan sentakan sekilas pada talinya. Getaran yang aneh mengingatkanku pada benang pancing yang menegang waktu aku memancing bersama ayahku dan ada ikan yang memakan umpan kami.

Taemin dan Xiumin sudah sampai di seberang. Tao masih berjalan, sepertinya dia tidak merasakan sentakan yang tidak biasa itu, karena sentakannya berasal dari belakangku dan hanya sampai di tanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lagi perasaan aneh seperti sedang di awasi, yang sering menghinggapiku sejak malam ketika Tao meyelenggarakan pesta kejutan untukku. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari kepalaku, aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Karena hari sudah sangat sore, bayang-bayang sudah mulai memanjang. Aku tidak bisa melihat mungkin itu seekor burung besar yang hinggap lalu terbang lagi.

"Sehun!"

Bahkan di tengah deru air sungai, aku mengenali suara Jongin dan ketidaksabaran dalam nadanya. Aku berbalik menghadap ke seberang. Tao baru saja keluar dari air. Aku tau kenapa Jongin marah padaku. Aku adalah penghambat. Jongin ingin berjalan lebih jauh lagi sebelum malam tiba. Dia itu orang yang tidak bisa membedakan artinya bersusah payah atau bersantai-santai. Dia selalu akan memaksamu sampai batas kemampuanmu, batas kemampuannya dan –

Tiba-tiba talinya putus. Air yang deras menghentak kakiku dan aku terhempas ke bawah. Peganganku pada tali yang longgar terlepas dan dengan panik aku menggapai-gapai tali itu. Talinya sudah tidak ada. namun yang teburuk aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku tenggelam dan terperangkap arus. Paru-paruku terasa panas, dadaku menegang.

Aku berjuang mencari pijakan, tapi derasnya air terus mendorongku. Aku tak bisa menemukan dasar sungai. Aku pasti sudah terbawa arus ke tempat yang dalam –

Sial!

Aku menabrak sebuah batu besar atau batu karang atau sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Hal itu membuatku sesak napas. Aku mulai berjuang untuk mencapai permukaan. Paru-paruku terbakar. Aku tidak tau apakah dadaku akan kemps atau meledak. Rasanya seperti dua-duanya bisa terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku berhasil mencapai permukaan air, menarik napas lalu tenggelam lagi. Aku harus mampu mengembalikannya. Aku berjuang melawan rasa panik dan rasa takut akan kematian.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak akan tenggelam. Aku tak mau tenggelam.

Susah payah aku mengangkat wajahku dari air yang deras dan memutar punggungku. Dari mana datangnya aliran deras ini? Airnya bergerak semakin cepat di sini dan lebih kuat. Sudah berapa jauh aku terbawa arus? Rasanya sudah bermil-mil.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah cabang besar terapung di dekatku. Aku meraihnya. Cabang itu membuatku tetap terapung, memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatukan pikiran dan napasku. Aku harus mencapai pinggiran sungai. Aku menendang, memcoba memanfaatkan cabang itu sebagai pelampung, tapi derasnya air sungai mempermainkan cabang yang kupegang. Aku pun melepasknya dan berusaha berenang ke darat.

Tak begitu jauh lagi. Aku bisa melakukannya. Sesuatu menggores lututku. Terasa perih, tapi juga membuatku sadar air tiba-tiba lebih dangkal. Arusnya masih tetap kuat, mendorongku sepanjang dasarnya yang berbatu, menahan kakiku untuk mendapat keseimbangan. Aku memaksa diriku sampai aku hampir mencapai daratan. Lalu aku bergerak maju dengan tiba-tiba melewati tepi air, mencapai pinggiran sungai yang ditumbuhi rumput.

Perut dan dadaku terasa sakit ketika aku terbatuk mengeluarkan air. Lalu aku roboh, dan napasku tersenggal. Badanku sakit semua. Lengan dan kakiku tergores dan berdarah. Aku mulai menggigik, bukan karena kedinginan tapi juga terguncang oleh kejadian barusan. Aku tak mau memikirkan bahwa sedikit lagi aku tenggelam. Aku pernah mengikuti kelas pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan dalam air pada musim panas dua tahun lalu, ketika aku bekerja sebagai kolam renang, namun sungai jauh lebih berbahaya daripada kolam renang. Aku beruntung sejauh ini. Aku tau dari kelas keselamatan yang kuikuti sangatlah penting untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Aku memeras air dari bajuku sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tidak langsung membuatku lega.

Aku hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur, tapi aku tau aku harus mulai berjalan kembali pada teman-teman yang lain. Berlari akan membantu menghangatkan tubuhnku. Aku butuh kehangatan. Aku berusaha berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

Geraman yang tak menyenangkan membuatku menghentikan pergerakanku, kupikir sungai tadi adalah hal paling berbahaya yang kuhadapi hari ini.

 _Namun aku salah besar_

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

Hello readerdeul.. adakah yang ngikut fanwar /eh?/ author saranin mending kalian baca fanfic ini daripada ikut nge-war okeh… yah walaupun author juga ikutan tapi cuma promosi ig dan saling follow2an sesama kpopers kok. Gak ngehina idolnya.. kekekekeke~

Abaikan curhatan author di atas. Btw ada yang udah ngeliat moment KaiHun backhug kagak? Si kkamjong meluk Sehun dari belakang cuman kayaknya Sehun malu-malu gitu deh.. ngahahhaha makasih yak yang udah ngasi tau. Nama gak disebutkan/apa ini/

Author ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngeliat komen kalian yang penasaran sama apa jongin sebenernya, apa sih sehun itu.. pokoknya author bocorin ini akhirnya bakalan KaiHun yakk~ bukan HanHun.. wkwkkwkw

Big Thanks to :

Semua yang udah follow, fav, baca dan comment.

Yang siders, ciee kamu bisa banget masuk anggota dispatch kerjanya stalking fanfic author ajah.. kekekke~

Makasih banyak udah review dan saran kalian /bow 360 derajat/ Berkat kalian author makin semangat untuk ngeremake novel ini walaupun kata-katanya susah banget untuk dicerna otak author. Untung aja ceritanya bagus, kalo enggak author mah gak bakalan baca.

Oh iye, invite pin author yak 797E2A70. Kita bisa chat kalian juga bisa kasih inspirasi buat author untuk ff kaihun selanjutnya atau untuk fanfic On rainy days secara author kagak punya ide lagi mau gimanain KaiHun di fanfic itu. Mesti invite yak, kalo gak author gak ijinin kalian baca fanfic ini lagi /maksa banget/ wkwkwkwk

okelah~ ppyong ching~


	8. Chapter 7

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **Author ngetiknya sambil denger Lucky – EXO. /abaikan/**

 **TUJUH**

 **Sehun side**

Beruang itu sangat besar! Berdiri diatas kaki belakangnya, tingginya hampir tujuh kaki. Walaupun perkiraanku akan tingginya asal-asalan, aku tau bahwa beruang bereaksi dengan bau darah. Aku berdarah dan juga ketakutan.

Dari yang pernah kubaca, jika berhadapan dengan beruang, tindakan terbaik adalah menelungkup dan berbaring. Walau aku juga pernah membaca posisi kita harus seperti janin. Aku masih dalam proses pemulihan dari cobaan di sungai tadi dan hampir tidak bisa berpikir, biar nanti saja kuputuskan sendiri strategi apa yang harus kupakai. Namun, aku cukup tau untuk tidak panik atau lari.

Aku tidak mau membuat diriku berbaring, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku mau di posisi yang bisa berlari kemudian menyelamatkan diri.

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya beruang itu membuka mulut dan mengaum. Gigi-giginya besar dan cakarnya sangat tajam. Lalu dia menjatuhkan diri diatas empat kakinya dan mulai menyerang

Secara naluriah, aku berbalik dan lari. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah gerakan kabur. Sebuah geraman rendah yang mengancam, berbeda dengan geraman beruang itu. Aku berbalik, tepat ketika seekor serigala menerjang kearah beruang itu.

Aku bergerak mundur, dan tersandung sesuatu lalu jatuh terduduk dengan keras. Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan serangan serigala itu untuk melarikan diri, tapi bagaimanapun aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua binatang yang saling menggertak dan mengeram itu. Si beruang memukul serigala. Serigala itu mendengking dan aku bisa melihat darah mengucur dari kaki belakang yang robek terkena cabikan cakar beruang.

Namun serigala itu tak terlihat takut dan malah merunduk. Menempatkan diri diantara beruang dan aku. Aku tak mau serigala itu mati. Dia bukan serigala yang kulihat semalam, aku yakin sekali. Warna bulunya berbeda.

Beruang itu menggeram sambil berdiri diatas kaki belakangnya. Serigala itu menggertak, mengeluarkan suara rendah yang mengancam dari teggorokannya.

Aku tau, harusnya aku lari. Tapi aku tak bertenaga. Sekarang aku duduk diatas tanah, aku tak tau apa aku bisa berdiri. Ingin aku menjerit, ingin agar seorang Sherpa menemukanku, menolongku.

Beruang memukul serigala itu lagi, melontarkannya ke udara seakan dia bukan apa-apa. Setelah itu terjatuh dengan keras, serigala itu berusaha bangkit, merundukkan badan dan mulai mengitari beruang itu. Lalu ia mulai menerjang, ke arah bawah, dan mengigit kaki beruang itu. Sambil mendengking kesakitan, beruang itu berbalik, dan melarikan diri.

Masih dengan bada merunduk, serigala itu berbalik ke arahku. Apakah aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya? Aku ingat perkataan Jongin bahwa serigala sehat tidak akan menyerang manusia. Aku berusaha tenang. Aku tak mau dia merasakan apa yang sebenarnya kusembunyikan, bahwa aku mewaspadainya. Namun rasa lelah, ketakutan, dan semua kejadian sejak tali yang terputus itu memenuhi diriku, dan aku mulai gemetaran hebat.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, dan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada serigala itu daripada lukaku sendiri. Binatang itu mengingatkanku pada seekor anjing besar. Dia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Bulunya merupakan campuran warna seperti merah muda yang agak pudar dilatar belakangi warna hitam. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika dia memandangku, mencoba menentukan –apa? Kenapa binatang itu memandangiku? Kenapa dia hanya berdiri saja di sana?

Semakin lama dia berdiri,semakin aku merasa tenang bersamanya. Aku merasakan ikatan aneh yang tak mampu kujelaskan. Serigala-serigala dalam mimpi burukku selalu menakutkan, namun yang satu ini telah menyelamatkaknku. Selama ini apa aku membiarkan apa yang telah menimpa orang tuaku mempengaruhi mimpiku? Aku takut pada sesuatu, tapi bukan pada alam bebas di sekelilingku atau serigala ini, melainkan sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Aku mendengar keributan. jadi teringat pada dan obsesinya pada serigala.

"Lari" bisikku keras-keras "Selamatkan dirimu"

Dia berbalik lalu berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik dedaunan yang lebat.

"Sehun!" teriak Tao

"Aku di sini" aku tetap di tempatku, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Tao menjerit saat dia, Xiumin, Lay, Kris dan Donghae sampai di tempatku. Aku heran, Jongin tidak bersama mereka.

Tao berlari ke arahku, berlutut dan mulai menggosok lenganku agar merasa hangat, menghindari bagian yang lecet. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kami khawatir kau tenggelam" kata Xiumin ketika dia ikut-ikutan Tao menggosok lenganku yang satunya. Tambahan kehangatan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tertawa pelan "Untungnya tidak"

Lay melepas kemejanya. "Kau harus melepas bajumu yang basah itu"

Tao mengambil kemeja dan menyuruh mereka pergi. Bagaimanapun aku malu walupun kita sesama lelaki.

"Jongin punya tato seperti itu juga" aku mendengar Donghae berbicara ketika mereka melangkah pergi

Di bahu belakang sebelah kiri Lay ada sebuah tato, yang kelihatannya seperti simbol celtic. Sangat mirip dengan kalung yang kukenakan. Aku merabanya, lega karena tau kalung itu tidak hilang di sungai.

"Ya, tanda persaudaraan. Keren kan?" kata Lay

Mengingat keadaan, pikiran pertamaku sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin bergabung dalam suatu persaudaraan. Pikiran setelahnya adalah Jongin memilih tinggal bersama yang lain menunggui perbekalan dan bukannya datang untuk memastikan bahwa aku selamat. Aku sangat kecewa entah kenapa.

Tao menyentuh bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku yang tidak masuk akal "Kita harus melepaskan bajumu yang basah itu"

Aku melepas kemeja dan kaosku. Xiumin melipatnya sementara aku memakai kemeja Lay. Baju ini masih menyisakah kehangatan tubuhnya dan rasanya nyaman seperti selimut hangat. Membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Celana selututku terbuat dari bahan yang cepat kering, sehingga walaupun aku tak berdiri di dekat perapian, aku sudah tidak merasa sedingin tadi.

"Haruskah kita membuat perapian disini atau membawanya ke perkemahan saja?" tanya Kris saat mereka kembali

"Kita bawa ke perkemahan saja" kata Lay "Kau bisa menggendongnya Kris?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kris

"Aku bisa jalan" paksaku "Dengan bergerak akan membuatku lebih hangat. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, mungkin" jawab Kris ragu "Kau bisa berdiri? Mulai berjalan?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Donghae "Dari caranya berlari tadi, bukankah dia seharusnya sampai disini lebih dulu?"

Jongin tidak di perkemahan? Dia mengejarku?

Aku merasakan sepercik kebahagiaan yang membuat mataku berair. Aku bahkan tidak istimewa baginya.

"Dia mungkin kehilangan jejak Sehun di air dan berlari melewati begitu saja tempat Sehun sampai ke darat" Jelas Lay "Jongin masuk universitas dengan beasiswa atletik. Larinya seperti angin. Aku akan mencarinya, mungkin aku bisa menemukannya. Kalian kembali saja, Sehun perlu minuman hangat –makin cepat makin baik"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, Lay mulai berjalan tepat kea rah serigala itu menghilang

"Hati-hati" teriakku "Tadi ada serigala dan beruang"

Lay cepat-cepat berbalik ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Donghae lebih cepat darinya "Dimana?"

"Di sini. Mereka bertarung. Dua-duanya kabur. Serigala itu terluka, kalau kau mendekatinya mungkin saja dia akan menyerang"

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak berbahaya. Serigala selalu bersahabat padaku" kemudian Lay berlari mencari Jongin untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku selamat.

Sesampai di perkemahan, aku senang melihat tenda-tenda telah di dirikan. Aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam tendaku. Aku tak bisa melepas celanaku dengan cepat karena luka yang kuderita. Aku berganti baju, mengenakan celana dari bahan yang hangat dan sweater. Lukaku sudah tidak berdarah lagi,tapi tetap kuolesi antiseptik. Di hutan harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku mengambil selimut dan membungkus diriku lalu keluar dan duduk di dekat perapian. Aku butuh makanan enak. Sebungkus besar Double Stuff Oreo mungkin akan menyenangka. Tapi, sayangnya makanan itu tidak termasuk dalam perbekalan kami.

Tao mengulurkan semangkuk sup "Minumlah. Biar badanmu hangat"

Dia ikut duduk bersamaku "Kami sangat khawatir"

"Aku lebih khawatir pada diriku sendiri"

"Baiklah, jangan salah sangka, untungnya kau yang tenggelam, bukan aku. Aku bukan perenang yang hebat, kau tau itu"

"Kalau berenang di arus deras ada dalam olimpiade, aku mungkin masih punya kesempatan untuk bergabung"

Dia menertawakan leluconku yang garing itu, karena aku telah menceritakan padanya bahwa aku hampir bergabung dengan regu olimpiade "Pastinya"

Dia melingkarkan lengannya dan memelukku erat. "Aku belum pernah sedalam ini mengkhawatirkan orang lain"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Kupikir aku bisa langsung tertidur di situ. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku lebih nyaman dari ini adalah bahu Jongin. Aku terharu mengetahui dia sangat panik mencariku sampai berlari melewatiku. Mungkin dia marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia tidaklah sempurna. Bukannya aku berencana untuk menunjukkan itu padanya.

Jongin dan Lay berjalan ke perkemahan dengan langkah santai, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara.

"Benar kubilang" kata Lay "Dia berlari lebih cepat daripada arus sungai yang menghanyutkanmu. Dia berlari melewati tempat kau mencapai daratan"

"Itulah yang kau dapatkan karena memegang rekor universitas dalam lari jarak jauh" kata Kris

Jongin tak mendengarkan ocehan Lay dan kris dan memilih membungkuk di sampingku "Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya" jawabku malu dengan semua perhatiannya "Aku tak bermaksud menyebabkan begitu banyak kerepotan. Aku tak tau kenapa talinya putus"

"Mereka tidak cerita padamu?"

Aku memandangnya bingung "Tentang apa?

" _Tali itu dipotong"_ .

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Author badmood huwahh…. Udah denger berita tentang Tao kan? Yaelah tu anak kagak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi apa… gue baper pas ngetik ff ini sumpah.. keinget moment TaoHun melulu…

Ahhhh… serahlah. Biarkan mereka menentukan jalan hidup masing-masing. Author udah lelah ngeliat satu persatu mulai hilang.. Btw, udah ngevote EXO kagak di MNET? Kita di posisi dua bebeb~ semenjak berita tentang Tao entah kenapa para exo-L mulai kehilangan semangat buat ngevote EXO.

http:-/-mwave.-interest.-me-/-poll/video-/vote.m?-poll_seq=141-

kalo mau ngevote noh linknya, author udah putus harapan -.-.. inget tanda (-) dihapus oke.

Udahlah kebanyakan curhat, semoga kalian suka yak~ makasih yang udah review,fav sama follow. Ini gak di edit dan gak diperiksa. Kalo ada typo kasi tau aja ntar author perbaiki lagi.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **Author ngetiknya sambil denger Lucky – EXO. /abaikan/**

 **DELAPAN**

 **Sehun side**

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tuntut Dr. Youngmin

Beberapa detik dia memandang ke dalam mata Jongin. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau kami tidak sendirian.

"Setelah Jongin pergi, aku dan Kris menarik talinya" jelas Lay "Kami pikir tali itu tergesek kayu atau batu dan putus, tapi ujung talinya rata. Ada yang memotongnya dengan pisau"

"Siapa yang melakukan hal semacam itu" kata Taemin yang sudah berpindah di samping Jongin

Jongin berdiri "Apakah anda punya musuh, Profesor?"

"Salah satu rekanku dan aku bersaing untuk mendapatkan dana bantuan, tapi rasanya tak mungkin dia akan menyabotase ekspedisi kita" jawab Dr. Youngmin tenang, tapi pandangannya berpindah dari satu Sherpa ke Sherpa lain, seperti ingin mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Rasanya tidak masuk akal ada orang yang merasa terancam oleh apa yang kita lakukan. Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat. Kita sudah kehilangan waktu hari ini akibat kecelakaan kecil ini. Aku ingin mengejar ketinggalan kita besok"

Aku hampir mati dan dia menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan kecil? Dan dia ingin mengabaikan kenyataan talinya di potong? Walaupun aku tidak tau apa artinya, tapi kurasa seharusnya dibicarakan.

Donghae menatapku seolah mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia ingin minta maaf atas perkataan ayahnya.

Sambil mengerang dan menggerutu, para mahasiswa menuju tenda mereka. Semua kecuali Donghae. Kurasa, apa pun yang ingin dibicarakannya, dia tak ingin mengatakannya di depan banyak orang. Aku kasihan padanya. Bukan salahnya kalau ayahnya adalah orang seperti itu.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum walaupun sangat lelah "Kurasa candlelit dinnernya tidak jadi"

Pipinya merona "Tidak malam ini. Tapi mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Walaupun sangat lelah, tetap saja aku tidak tega menolak ajakannya. Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai berjalan menjauh dari perapian

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari perkemahan" perintah Jongin dengan keras

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kelihatannya Jongin tidak senang. Aku hampir saja mati dan suasana hati semua orang memburuk. Aku tak tau apakah harus tersanjung karena membawa pengaruh yang besar atau harus marah, "Kami hanya disekita sini"

"Dia kelihatannya sangat melindungimu" kata Donghae saat kami sudah meninggalkan perkemahan

"Dia melindungi semuanya. Itu sudah tugasnya"

"Seharusnya kau melihatnya saat berlari mengejarmu. Aku belum pernah lihat ada orang yang bergerak secepat itu, nyaris seperti bayangan"

Kami berhenti setelah agak jauh sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar kami. Dia meraih tanganku yang tidak memegangi selimut "Tadinya aku juga mau lari bersamanya, tapi Lay menahanku. Lagipula aku tak mungkin bisa menandingi dia"

"Tidak apa. Kau ada disana saat aku membutuhkanmu"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi semua Sherpa sangat melindungimu, membuatku merasa seperti orang luar"

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir" aku tak suka melihat dia merasa tak enak hati akan semua itu, dia ingin menolongku tapi tak diijinkan oleh teman yang lain. Aku tau dia tidak sepenuhnya merasa nyaman diantara mereka. Kurasa karena dia adalah seorang akademisi.

"jadi mana yang muncul lebih dulu? Serigala atau beruang?" tanyanya

"Apakah ini pertanyaan telur atau ayam?" aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan emosi dalam suaraku. Kedengarannya ini seperti pertanyaan aneh

"Aku serius, beruang tidak biasanya menyerang"

"Yang benar saja. Katakan itu pada anak Pramuka yang diserang di Alaska beberapa tahun lalu" aku mulai bertambah marah, jelas-jelas beruang itu menyerangku lebih dulu "Beruang"

"Jadi ada seekor beruang, lalu seekor serigala datang untuk menolongmu?"

"Aku tak yakin serigala itu datang untuk menolongku, dia memang mengusir beruang itu tapi mungkin saja karena dia tak suka beruang"

"Seperti apa serigalanya?"

Ini semakin aneh. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Warnanya hitam" jawabku asal. Tak ingin menjelaskan warna indah serigala tadi padanya

"Hanya hitam? Seperti yang kita lihat semalam?"

Tidak,pikirku. Tapi aku tak mau mengatakan padanya. Entahlah. Aku merasa ingin melindungi serigala yang baru saja menolongku. "Serigala seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat para Sherpa duduk mengitari api unggun. Dr. Youngmin tidak memerintah kami kapan harus tidur. Aku merasa malam ini, hanya untuk memastikan, mereka tetap berjaga sampai larut.

"Entahlah," kata Donghae pelan "kupikir mungkin saja serigala itu warnanya seperti rambut Jongin" Dia mendekatkan badannya ke arahku dan memelankan suaranya "Ini hanya antara kita berdua saja, aku merasa aneh Jongin tidak menemukanmu sebelum kami sampai disana"

Aku teringat pembicaraan Donghae dengan ayahnya malam itu. Apa dia berpikir serigala itu adalah Jongin? Apa dia gila?

"Kurasa memang Jongin berlari terlalu cepat sekalipun aku berada di permukaan mungkin dia tak akan melihatku"

"Mungkin" gumam Donghae "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kejadian ini"

"Terserah. Aku lelah"

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membawamu kesini untuk menambah pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin tau. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di hutan ini"

"Orang selalu berusaha menakuti peserta kemah seperti kalian"

Dia tersenyum padaku "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu saat memikirkan Jongin datang menolongmu. Aku benar-benar senang dia melakukan hal bodoh tadi dan pergi terlalu jauh. Artinya dia tidak sempurna"

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"

"Mungkin kita akan mengganti kencannya besok malam"

"Mungkin"

Dia membungkukkan badan seperti ingin menciumku. Lalu berhenti. Mungkin karena dia merasakan hal yang sama dengankku. Bahkan tanpa berbalik pun aku tau Jongin sedang mengawasi kami.

Aku tau Donghae akan menciumku, dia ingin melakukannya untuk membuat Jongin marah, tapi aku tak mau terlibat di dalam urusan mereka. Sebelum dia melakukannya aku mengucapkan "Selamat malam" dan melangkah pergi.

Perkemahan sedang dipenuhi ketegangan.

Aku hampir sampai ke tenda saat Jongin memanggilku "Sehun, kau mau bergabung dengan kami sebentar?"

Kata-kata Jongin membentuk sebuah pertanyaan, namun nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah. Mau tak mau aku berjalan menuju dia dan Sherpa lain berkumpul. Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi mereka yang penuh rahasia. Aku merasa, apapun yang mereka bicarakan, mereka tak mau kelompok Dr. Youngmin sampai tau.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jongin. Suaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Baik-baik saka. Aku berhutang nyawa pada serigala itu. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Dengan beruang itu?"

"Ya, Lay memberitahuku. ,maaf aku tidak disana untuk membantumu"

"Aku sama sekali tak mengira kau akan panik dan terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang"

"Airnya bergerak sangat cepat jadi kupikir kau terseret jauh ke hilir" walaupun alasan Jongin terdengar tak masuk akal, aku tetap mengangguk

"Aku akan memberikan steak pada serigala itu kalau bisa"

"Aku yakin dia senang sekali. Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu kemari karena kami ingin tau apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di pinggir sungai sebelum mulai menyebrang?"

Sambil memandangi wajah-wajah serius para Sherpa di sekelilingku, aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa detik untuk menoleh sebelum terbawa arus, tapi yang kulihat hanya bayangan. Kenapa seseorang berusaha menyabotase ekspedisi ini? Ini tidak masuk akal"

"Kami tak yakin ini adalah ekspedisi," kata Lay "Kami menduga mungkin seseorang menaruh dendam pada para Sherpa, kepada kita"

"Lebih tepatnya padaku" sambung Jongin

"Kenapa seseorang harus menyimpan dendam padamu? Siapa?" Selama ini tak terpikir olehku Jongin mempunyai seorang yang membencinya sampai ingin mencelakainya

"Jonghyun. Dia adalah seorang Sherpa disini musim panas lalu. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya, mencuri kesempatan dan membawa peserta kemah dalam bahaya" jelas Xiumin

"Jongin menghajarnya" kata Kris. Suaranya terdengar sangat kagum "Tapi herannya dia tak membalas Jongin"

"Setelah itu, Jonghyun pergi" kali ini Lay menambah cerita

"Tapi bukan berarti dia tak kembali lagi atau tidak keluyuran di sekitar sini" Tao mengakhiri cerita

Seketika, semua memandang berkeliling. Aneh sepertinya melihat mereka mencemaskan seorang Sherpa tak bertanggung jawab pada musim panas lalu. Kenapa sekarang dia berada disini? Aku ini anak baru. Seharusnya aku yang takut bukan mereka. Ini membuat perasaanku tak enak.

"Kita akan tau kalau dia berada di sekitar sini" kata Kris

"Tidak kalau dia berada cukup jauh dari sini Kris" jawab Tao

"Tao benar" kata Jongin

"Aku tidak bermaksud menambah ketakutan, tapi aku selalu merasa di awasi " kataku pada mereka

"Benar" bisik Tao "Pada malam pertama, dia benar-benar ketakutan"

"Bukan ketakutan. Aku hanya merasa seorang mengawasiku. Semalam juga"

"Ada apa semalam?" tanya Jongin

"Waktu kita sedang minum bir, aku merasa seseorang sedang mengawasi. Setelah itu aku melihat seekor serigala"

"Apa warnanya?"

"Donghae baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tentang serigala yang menyerang beruang itu. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan serigala di kebun raya ini yang belum kuketahui? Katamu mereka tidak menyerang manusia"

"Memang mereka tidak menyerang manusia, tapi kami mendapat laporan dan salah satunya menyuruh kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi, apa warna serigala yang kau lihat?"

"Semalam itu sulit mengatakannya. Kalau harus menebak, aku akan bilang hitam, tapi itu bisa saja bayangan kegelapan. Masalahnya adalah, Donghae bersamaku semalam saat melihat serigala itu. Dia bilang dia melihat serigala yang sama berkeliaran pada malam pesta ulang tahunku"

"Donghae ada di dalam hutan selama pesta itu?" tanya Tao "Juga serigala itu?"

"Donghae bilang dia tak bisa tidur. Tapi kurasa bukan dia yang sedang mengawasiku. Kurasa serigala itu yang melakukannya, karena perasaanku semalam persis seperti saat pesta ulang tahunku" aku tertawa kecil mencoba meredakan ketegangan "Tapi, bukankah serigala tidak bisa memotong tali? Jadi aku tak tau apa artinya ini semua"

Jongin, Lay dan Kris saling bertukar pandangan

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Jonghyun punya serigala yang dipeliharanya" kata Jongin. "Kalau serigala itu berkeliaran di sekitar sini, kemungkinan besar Jonghyun juga. Semuanya harus siaga. Kita akan mulai berjaga. Lay dan Xiumin, kalian yang pertama"

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa masuk ke dalam kantong tidurku. Badanku terasa akan remuk dan memar di sekeliling tubuhku, tapi untungnya tidak ada luka robek atau tergores cukup serius. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

Kemudian aku memikirkan serigala yang menolongku, apa dia berada di suatu tempat sedang merawat lukanya? Apakah pasangannya sedang menunggu di suatu tempat? Bukankah serigala hidup berpasangan? Apakah mereka lebih setia dari manusia?

"Sehun?" bisik Tao

Aku berguling tanpa berpikir, mengerang karena tubuh dan memarku terasa sakit. Musim panas yang lalu kami sudah berbagi tenda dan mengobrol sampai larut malam. Aku menyukai Xiumin tapi aku tidak akrab dengannya seperti aku dengan Tao

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Menurutmu dengan siapa pasanganmu saat berjaga?"

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin kau akan dengan Kris"

Dia tersenyum "Ya,itu bagus dan kau pasti akan berpasangan dengan Jongin. Lihat cara dia memandangmu tadi"

Tiba-tiba kantong tidurku terasa panas. Aku mengeluarkan sebelah kakiku dan berputar menyamping, setengah badanku di luar kantong dan setengah lagi di dalam "Aku tidak tau apakah itu berarti sesuatu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa seperti dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pembuat masalah. Disamping itu, dia memang keren. Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seseorang lebih dari dua kali. Dia belum pernah serius dengan seseorang"

"Aku bahkan tak yakin dia menyukaiku. Dia selalu menyalak padaku"

Tao tertawa pelan "Secara harafiah?"

"Bukan. Dia itu pemurung, tapi lalu kupikir mungkin dia punya banyak tanggung jawab"

"Tidak hanya itu, aku yakin dia berusaha memenuhi harapan semua orang. Keluarganya cukup berkuasa di daerah ini"

"Aku tak tau tentang itu"

"Keluarga Kim punya cukup banyak kekuasaan"

"Apa mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal disini?"

"Sudah pasti. Turun-temurun. Mereka sudah ada disini sejak jaman perang saudara atau semacam itulah"

"Aku ingin tau,apakah mereka disini saat orangtuaku terbunuh. Terapisku bilang aku harus menghadapi masa laluku, tapi itu sulit karena aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang peristiwa itu dan aku tak kenal siapapun disana"

"Itu pasti sulit. Melihat orangtuamu meninggal. Aku bahkan tak mampu membayangkannya"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar melihatnya, ibuku mendorongku ke dalam –" sebuah gambaran muncul dalam pikiranku dan bersama itu terasa ada bunyi, "sebuah gua kecil atau semacamnya. Ada suara geraman" Apakah itu suara serigala? Apakah pemburu-pemburu itu menembaki serigala itu dan mengenai orang tuaku? Apakah ibuku berusaha melindungiku?

"Apakah kau tau di mana tepatnya kejadian itu di kebun raya ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah bertanya pada siapapun tahun lalu. Aku tidak merasa benar-benar ingin menghadapinya,berada disini saja sudah cukup. Tapi tahun ini, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tao, aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa seperti seharusnya berada disini. Bahwa aku merasa akan menemukan sesuatu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi serigala hari ini, aku tak takut padanya. Rasanya seperti aku mengenalnya. Aneh bukan?"

"Apa ada serigala disana saat orangtuamu terbunuh?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kupikir pemburu-pemburu itu yang gila. Namun dalam ingatanku, memang ada suara serigala,tapi kurasa mereka tidak buas"

"Mungkin kau perlu rileks dengan pikiranmu. Biarkan pikiranmu menuntunmu"

"Mungkin" aku menghela napas dalam "Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya dengan jelas malam ini."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa"

"Aku juga" aku tersenyum padanya "Selamat malam"

Aku berbalik dan berusaha tidur, tapi aku memikirkan serigala itu lagi. Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu familiar? Apakah orangtua kandungku dan aku dulu menemukan sarang serigala? Mungkin beberapa anak serigala? Apakah orangtuaku berusaha melindungi mereka dari para pemburu? Ingin rasanya aku bisa mengingat lebih banyak tentang hari itu. Seberapa panjangkah umur serigala itu? Kenapa aku merasakan ada hubungan dengan yang baru saja kutemui?

Lalu aku mendengar suara lolongan yang kesepian, dan entah bagaimana aku tau bahwa itu adalah serigala yang menolongku.

Aku keluar dari kantong tidurku dan mengambil sepatuku. Tao tidak bergerak, tampaknya sudah terlelap. Aku mengambil perlengkapan P3K dan senter lalu mengendap keluar. Xiumin dan Lay sedang berdiri di samping perkemahan yang agak jauh, sedang mengombrol, tidak melihatku. Dan kalaupun mereka melihatku, mereka pasti lebih mewaspadai bahaya yang mungkin mengancam perkemahan. Jelas sekali aku bukan ancaman dan kami tidak dilarang untuk pergi.

Aku ragu sesaat dan berpikir untuk mengajak Jongin, tapi aku tak berencana pergi terlalu jauh. Kurasa tak perlu memanggil Jongin. Aku berjalan menuju semak-semak, memakai senter untuk memanduku sampai ke titik yang cukup jauh dari perkemahan dan suaraku tidak terdengar, namun masih cukup dekat dan jika aku berteriak akan terdengar. Aku mematikan senter dan menunggu. Dengan bodohnya aku berpikir serigala itu akan datang.

Bulan sabit bersinar menerangiku. Cahayanya cukup terang untuk melihat sekitar. Di kota, aku tak pernah menyadari kalau bulan bisa seterang ini, penglihatanku malam ini entah kenapa semakin tajam.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah pelan, sepertinya telingaku juga lebih waspada, aku melirik ke samping dan dia ada disana.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, sayangnya aku tak membawa sesuatu untuk dimakannya. Cahaya bulan menyinari bulunya yang berwarna merah pudar dilatar belakangi hitam. "Hei"

Suaraku terdengar serak, aku selalu berbicara dengan Monggu, anjingku di rumah. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini seekor binatang liar, walau dia terlihat tidak mengancam aku tak mau membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, tak mau membuatnya takut. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"

Dia mendekat padaku, cukup dekat untuk kuelus. Aku ragu sejenak, lalu perlahan mengelus bulunya yang tebal. Bagian atas bulunya terasa kaku tapi bagian dalamnya lembut dan hangat.

"Jangan takut, aku tau kau terluka. Aku mau lihat seberapa parah lukamu"

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu yakin apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya. Mencoba untuk membersihkannya atau mengoleskan antiseptik pada lukanya? Kalau kuperban aku takut dia akan terlihat oleh musuhnya. Aku tau serigala punya warna berbeda-beda sehingga mereka bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah. Aku mulai meraba kaki belakangnya, belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan binatang liar. Aku tau dia bisa saja menyerang dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri, tapi secara naluriah aku tau dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku tidak tau kalau seekor binatang bisa setenang ini. kuelus bulunya mencari bulu kusut atau bekas darah yang mengering. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah bulunya yang halus. Aku mengambil senter dan mengarahkannya ke serigala itu.

Tak ada darah, tidak ada luka dimana pun. Ini tidak masuk akal, aku berani sumpah dia terluka. Bisa saja dia pergi ke sungai dan darahnya telah terbasuh, tapi seharusnya ada bekas luka di tempat beruang itu mencakarnya. Sekali lagi aku mencari dan tetap tak menemukan apapun.

"Mungkin darah beruang" aku bergumam

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi lebih baik kamu segera pergi dari sini. Kau bisa terluka" Terutama kalau Dr. Youngmin atau Donghae melihatnya. "Kembalilah pada kawananmu"

Tiba-tiba dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke depan. Mengeram pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum melesat pergi. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan aku hanya tak bisa menemukan lukanya, tapi sekarang aku tau dia sama sekali tidak terluka.

Aku duduk sejenak, memandang ke kegelapan tempat dia menghilang. Aku pernah melihat acara televisi khusus tentang orang yang bisa berbicara dengan binatang liar, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Sebagian diriku berpikir seharusnya ini terasa aneh, tapi pada saat yang sama, terasa alamiah seolah serigala itu dan aku entah bagaimana bisa terhubung.

Aneh. Sejak aku kembali ke hutan ini, aku punya perasaan aneh bahwa aku memang seharusnya berada disini. Aku merasakan keinginan untuk melindungi, terutama pada serigala-serigala itu. Ini melebihi kenyataan bahwa mereka itu indah.

"Sehun?"

Aku terkaget karena suara Jongin yang tidak kuduga, aku berbalik "Hei"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pertemuanku dengan serigala itu terasa sangat pribadi. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa. Selain itu, kupikir bisa saja Jongin menganggapku gila.

"Seperti malam sebelumnya, aku tak bisa tidur" aku bangkit berdiri

"Aku pernah merasakannya –merasa begitu lelah dan berpikir akan terlelap, tapi kenyataannya aku tak bisa tertidur"

"Agak menjengkelkan" walaupun seandainya aku kembali ke dalam kantong tidurku, aku akan segera terlelap. Ketika melihat perlengkapan P3K yang kubawa, dia tak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin saja dia sudah melihatku dengan serigala itu dan hanya berusaha baik, pura-pura mempercayai kebohonganku.

"Apakah kau pernah tidur?" tanyaku

"Tidak banyak. Kebiasaan buruk yang mulai kulakukan sejak tahun ini di perguruan tinggi –menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk belajar kalau aku sedang tidak berpesta"

"Jangan salah paham, aku tak bisa membayangkanmu ikut berpesta"

"Pada semester pertamaku jauh dari rumah, aku menjadi agak liar. Aku, Kris dan Lay dijuluki manusia liar di kampus. Tapi menjelang akhir tahun kami mulai tenang" dia menandang berkeliling.

"Kau bilang melihat serigala hitam semalam. Bagaimana dengan serigala sore tadi? Apa dia juga hitam?

"Tidak" Kalau aku ragu untuk mengatakan warna sebenarnya pada Donghae aku tau Jongin sepenuhnya ingin melindungi satwa liar "Bulunya berwarna merah muda dengan latar hitam. Seperti rambutmu" *bayangin rambut Jongin pas promosi LoveMeRight yang pink-pink gimana gitu*

"Kebanyakan serigala memiliki warna bulu berbeda, yang menyebabkan serigala hitam tampak lebih menonjol. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak keluar sendirian sampai kita melihat serigala itu dan yakin dia tidak berbahaya"

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kau telah mengenal serigala-serigala itu"

"Bertahun-tahun, kami telah sering melihat serigala. Aku tidak berpikir kami mengenal semua, tapi beberapa lebih bersahabat dari yang lainnya"

Aku mengangguk."Kurasa waktunya tidur"

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Jongin mengantarku kembali ke tenda. Dia menunggu sampai aku masuk.

Aku langsung tertidur. Aku bermimpi tentang candlelit dinner yang dijanjikan Donghae padaku. Hanya saja dalam mimpiku itu, bukan Donghae yang bersamaku.

 _Tapi Jongin_.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Big Thanks to

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp - - haeri20412 - KaiHunnieEXO - JongOdult - thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **– Renakyu -** **hena zitao** **-** **Oh Yuugi – Zero -** **Dwi341** **-** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Aniya98** **-** **aegyosehunnie** **-** **Sekar Amalia** **-** **pooarie3** **-** **KaiHunnieEXO** **–** **ohunie -** **-** **cheonsaim88** **-** **sehunmerong** **–** **rytyatriaa –** **Jo -** **sehuniesm** **-** **exostalker** **-** **babyhunhun94** **-** **Minnie163** **–** **kaihunlicious –** **NanaKH**

Terima kasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan favorite fanfiction ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah support author buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Terutama buat bbuinghyewa,Exolweareone9400 dan Sekar Amalia yang udah nemenin selama pengetikan fanfiction ini.~

Sekali lagi author bilang yah, ini hasil REMAKE! Ini author remake dari NOVEL karya RACHEL HAWTHORNE – A Dark Guardian Novel versi Moonlight.

Jadi bisa aja ada author lain yang juga ngeremake novel ini jadi fanfiction. Author gak tau apa dia bilang remake atau karyanya sendiri, yang pasti ini remake bukan repost dari author lain apalagi plagiat. Kan udah author tulis di summary kalo ini ff remake, jadi sekali lagi yang nge-PM blg ini plagiat, tolong di baca baik-baik oke.

Yang protes bahasanya campur aduk, dimana yang campur aduk? Ini author sesuaiin sama yang kalian bisa ngerti, di bukunya malah lebih campur aduk, ada penggunaan kata "enggak" "kok" "ngapain?" dan author udah edit itu semua. Jadi yang bilang bahasanya campur aduk tolong mengerti ya author juga kebingungan saat ngedit cerita ini, banyak kata yang gak sesuai dan kalo author ubah nanti ada yang gak nyambung. Author juga bukan penulis beneran dan hanya menulis imajinasi yang ada di otak author jadi gak selamanya bisa memilih kata yang tepat.

Btw, ada yang udah liat Kai Taemin sama Krystal? Ya ampun kok Jongin tega gitu sama si Sehun yak? Tapi gak apa sih itu kan tuntutan pekerjaan mereka lagipula si Sehun juga sama Chanyeol seksi amat di CeCi..ngahahha~

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **SEMBILAN**

 **Sehun side**

Tao ternyata benar. Aku berjaga dengan Jongin.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup, aku bisa berjaga sendirian" katanya ketika aku bergabung dengannya di tengah-tengah perkemahan setelah Tao membangunkanku begitu menyelesaikan tugas jaganya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tidak apa"

Dia menatapku tajam

"Ya, keadaanku tidak begitu baik, tapi aku masih bisa berjaga tanpa memaksakan diri"

Dia sedikit menarik bibirnya menyerupai senyuman. "Kau mau sedikit kafein sebelum kita mulai? Aku punya kopi"

"Boleh juga"

Kami duduk di atas batang kayu dan dia mengulurkan secangkir kopi padaku. Malam ini dingin, dan kehangatan api unggun terasa luar biasa. Jongin mencondongkan badannya kedepan, menumpukan siku diatas pahanya, kedua telapak tangannya melingkari kakinya, dan matanya tertuju ke kopinya. Dia berhadapan denganku. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya pelan

Kalau saja aku sedang meminum kopiku, pasti aku akan menyemburkannya atau tersedak

"Kau terlalu serius" aku mengaku

Dia tertawa muram " Ya. Aku menganggap serius jangkauan perlindungan hutan ini, dan ketika orang seperti professor dan kelompoknya masuk ke hutan ini, aku tidak yakin mereka menghargai hutan ini seperti seharusnya" Dia melirik ke arahku "Aku tumbuh dewasa disini. Aku mencintai hutan ini. tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama di Dallas?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar merasa itu tempatku"aku mengaku "Aku selalu merasa lebih baik di hutan"

"Jadi kita punya kesamaan"

Aneh rasanya memikirkan kami mungkin punya ikatan batin

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Ilmu politik"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku "Apa? Kau akan masuk ke bidang politik?"

Dia tersenyum kecut "Berusaha memperbaiki kemampuan komunikasiku"

Aku mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang enak diajak berbicara, tapi begitu mulai bicara, aku sama sekali tidak merasa dia memiliki masalah komunikasi. Pada kenyataannya, aku mendapati diriku sangat terpesona ketika berbicara dengannya. Sangat jelas jika dia perduli pada sesuatu, dia akan sangat memperdulikannya.

"Tao bilang ayahmu adalah orang penting di tengah masyarakat di sini?"

"Ya, dulu ayahku walikota Tarrant dan juga dewan pengurus sekolah. Jadi kurasa ketertarikanku pada politik muncul secara alamiah. Ayahku punya pengharapan yang tinggi"

"Apakah ayahmu tau kau menghajar Jonghyun?"

"Ya. Dia tidak senang" Dia menggeleng "Orangtua. Terkadang, apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tidak bisa menyenangkan mereka"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang itu"

Dia duduk terdiam beberapa saat, kami berdua menyesap kopi kamai.

"Warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada seekor rubah yang pernah kulihat" katanya pelan *Disini rambut Sehun pink blonde*

"Terima kasih. Itu pujian kan?"

Jongin tertawa "Ya, begitulah"

"Aku belum pernah melihat rubah di alam bebas"

"Mungkin bisa kutunjukkan padamu sebelum musim panas berakhir"

"Senang sekali kalau begitu" aku sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu. Ini lebih baik daripada candlelit dinner yang ditawarkan Donghae. Jika aku diberi pilihan antara bersusah payah menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari seekor rubah atau candlelit dinner di restoran terbaik, maka aku akan memilih untuk mencari rubah. Diam-diam aku berpikir bahwa Jongin telah mendapatkanku, dialah orangnya. Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena aku merasa jika menyangkut hubungan, Jongin tidak akan main-main. Dia akan serius dengan cinta seperti dia serius dengan hal lainnya. Aku masih punya terlalu banyak masalah untuk serius dengan seseorang. Mungkin kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk melepas beberapa masalahku.

"Jadi menurutmu Jonghyun yang memotong talinya?" tanyaku

Kalaupun pengalihan topic yang kulakukan ini mengejutkannya, dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya yang masuk akal" katanya

"Tapi coba kau pikirkan, itu tidak masuk akal bagiku. Dia di pecat. Lalu pergi"

"Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum impas. Karena aku pergi ke perguruan tinggi, dia harus menunggu. Tempat ini, hutan ini –di sini dia akan balas dendam"

"Balas dendam? Hanya karena kau menghajarnya? Kedengarannya sedikit menyeramkan"

Jongin tertawa "Menyeramkan? Begitulah Jonghyun. Dalam beberapa hal, kurasa dia ada di batas kegilaan"

"Tapi apa untungnya memotong tali itu kecuali untuk menakuti semua orang?"

"Bagi dia, itu motif yang cukup. Menciptakan kekacauan"

"Apakah menurutmu Dr. Youngmin dan mahasiswanya akan aman ketika kita tinggalkan?"

"Ya, Jonghyun ingin membuatku tidak dipercaya lagi. Dia tidak akan menyakiti mereka"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya"

Dia menatapku sebentar "Harusnya begitu. Dia kakakku"

Aku terkejut. Keterkejutan itu pasti sangat kentara di wajahku karena dia berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Kukira dia akan menghilang ke hutan, tapi dia berhenti di tempat tadi aku melihat Lay dan Xiumin berjaga.

Jadi dia berkelahi dengan kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya itu dipecat –menyerahkannya karena berkelakuan tidak pantas. Aku menaruh cangkirku,berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku menyentuh lengannya "Pasti berat, tak punya pilihan lain"

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Dia seperti kecanduan untuk berpihak pada yang jahat atau semacamnya. Dia melakukan segala jenis kegilaan. Dia mengenal hutan ini sama seperti aku. Dia bisa bersembunyi dan bertahan hidup tanpa diketahui siapapun dia berada disini"

"Perilaku buruknya bukan tanggung jawabmu"

"Aku melawannya. Mempermalukan dia" Dia menyentuh pipiku. Jari-jarinya terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku "Aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan rubah itu padamu, tapi tugasku saat ini adalah pemandu professor sampai ke tujuannya, lalu aku harus menemukan Jonghyun dan berurusan dengannya. Aku harus memusatkan perhatian ke sana" Dia menurunkan tangannya ke samping. Kelihatan dia tidak tenang, seolah dia masih ingin mengatakan lebih banyak lagi,hal yang mungkin menurutnya belum tepat dikatakan sekarang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau berjaga di sebelah sana, Sehun" katanya sambil menunjuk sudut yang berlawanan di perkemahan

"Ya, tentu. Itu ide yang bagus"

Kekecewaan atas penolakan Jongin membuatku terpukul. Ketika berjalan melintasi perkemahan, aku memutuskan apa pun yang kurasakan pada Jongin akan segera hilang.

Donghae adalah orangnya. Donghae aman. Jongin mempunyai sesuatu untuk di selesaikan. Mungkin setelah berdamai dengan kakaknya, dia akan punya waktu untukku.

Atau mungkin ketertarikan aneh yang kurasakan padanya akan terputus.

Ya, benar, Oh Sehun. Psikiatermu salah. kau tak perlu menghadapi ketakutanmu, kau hanya perlu menghadapi kenyataan.

Sejak kematian orangtuaku, aku sudah menutup rapat-rapat perasaanku. Jongin membuatku takut karena bersamanya aku memiliku perasaan lagi.

Dan ketika aku bisa merasakan, aku bisa terluka.

Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi.

 _Donghae tidak akan menyakitiku._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Big Thanks to

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp - - haeri20412 - KaiHunnieEXO - JongOdult - thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **– Renakyu -** **hena zitao** **-** **Oh Yuugi – Zero -** **Dwi341** **-** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Aniya98** **-** **aegyosehunnie** **-** **Sekar Amalia** **-** **pooarie3** **-** **KaiHunnieEXO** **–** **ohunie -** **-** **cheonsaim88** **-** **sehunmerong** **–** **rytyatriaa –** **Jo -** **sehuniesm** **-** **exostalker** **-** **babyhunhun94** **-** **Minnie163** **–** **kaihunlicious –** **NanaKH**

Terima kasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan favorite fanfiction ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah support author buat ngelanjutin FF ini.

Maaf juga karena author makin lama makin lama updatenya, rencananya pengen update kemarin tapi minggu ini author udah mulai sekolah dan masih sibuk ngurus pendaftaran ulang dan urusan lainnya..

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **SEPULUH**

 **Sehun side**

Hari berikutnya, karena aku masih memar dan luka, kami berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan santai. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan semua Sherpa. Kami sudah memutuskan tidak membahas kecurigaan kami pada Dr. Youngmin dan kelompoknya. Mereka hanya tau kalau kami curiga talinya dipotong. Jongin meyakinkan mereka bahwa begitu kami pergi, mereka akan aman.

Dalam perhentian pertama kami untuk istirahat, dengan hati-hati kuturunkan ranselku,menaruhnya di tanah lalu kududuki. Donghae bergabung denganku, mengulurkan segenggam bunga liar. Tidak banyak bunga liar di tempat ini, pantas saja dia sering meninggalkan jalan setapak setiap kali melihatnya.

"Kurasa ini ajan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" katanya

Aku mengambil bunga liar itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya

"Jenisnya berbeda-beda"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya"

"Beberapa tidak gampang terlihat, tapi aku mencarinya dengan seksama"

"Manis sekali"

"Memetik bunga liar melanggar undang-undang kebun raya" kata Jongin tiba-tiba

Seperti biasa, aku tidak mendengar dia mendekat, tapi dia telah berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku hukuman" kata Donghae "Tidak ada toko bunga yang bisa kuhubungi"

"Ini hanya sedikit saja" kataku "Menurutku, dia tidak sampai merusak"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya kearah kami. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia pergi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak romantis" cibir Donghae

Sebenarnya Jongin itu romantis, hanya tidak dengan cara yang umum. Dan dia benar. Bunga ini akan layu dan mati saat siang, percuma saja memetiknya. Tapi, aku menghargai usaha Donghae. Apa yang tidak kuhargai adalah melihat Taemin bergegas menghampiri Jongin. Dia benar-benar manis dan cantik. Ingin sekali menghapus bintik-bintik di wajahku yang kelewat putih ini. *bayangin bintik2 item yang dibuat sama Sehun waktu promosi LMR*

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Donghae, mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya

"Hanya sakit sedikit. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Kalau aku mengalami apa yang kau alami, mungkin aku akan meminta perjalanan ini dihentikan"

"Kemarin itu rasanya seperti arung jeram. Ada bagian yang menyenangkan juga"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau memakai perahu karet, bukan begitu?"

Aku tertawa "Ya"

"Jadi, mungkin malam ini kita bisa candlelit dinner"

Aku menggosok hidungku "Kurasa Jongin ingin semua orang berada di perkemahan"

"Dia bukan bos kita"

"Dia bosku"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kami saat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kita bisa bersenang-senang"

"Aku tau mereka akan meninggalkan seseorang –"

"Jadilah sukarelawan"

"Mungkin" aku tidak tau bagaimana Jongin menanggapinya, tapi ide itu sudah kupikirkan. Kalau aku tinggal, mungkin aku punya kesempatan menjelajahi daerah ini, untuk menemukan tempat orangtuaku meninggal. Masalahnya adalah, ketika aku berumur lima tahun, hutan ini nampak sama saja di mataku, dan kalaupun tidak, hutan ini pastilah sudah berubah dalam dua belas tahun sejak kutinggalkan.

Selama dua hari berikutnya, kami membuat kemajuan luar biasa. Jongin selalu memimpin. Kami menuju ke tempat yang belum pernah di jelajahi orang. Dia punya sebilah parang tajam yang dipakai untuk membuka jalan. Dia memaksa kami sampai batas kemampuan kami, dan ketika kami berhasil melewatinya, dia memaksa kami lebih lagi.

Setiap malam kami roboh begitu kemah didirikan. Tidak ada main-main, tak ada kesenangan.

Dr. Youngmin kelihatan puas dengan kemajuan ini. Begitu dia sampai di tempat yang dia inginkan, kami akan meninggalkan dia dengan pekerjaannya dan kembali pada akhir minggu kedua untuk membantu mereka mengangkat barang-barang mereka kembali.

Sejauh ini belum ada kejadian aneh. Kami masih haris berjaga malam secara begiliran. Jongin selalu menjadi pasanganku. Kami tidak saling bicara. Kami berjaga di sisi perkemahan yang berlawanan. Aku memperhatikannya sampai dia menoleh dan melihatku –lalu aku mengalihkan perhatian dan berusaha bersikap tak peduli, berharap dia tidak menyadari betapa banyaknya waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memikirkannya.

Pikiran tentang Jongin mengisi otakku sama seperti ingatan akan serigala itu. Aku mendengar serigala itu melolong setiap malam sebelum aku tertidur. Aku terus berharap dia akan muncul saat aku sedang dalam tugas berjaga. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak berpikir Jongin akan terkejut dengan kemunculannya di perkemahan. Karena lolongannya tidak pernah terdengar jauh, aku yakin dia pasti mengikuti kami. Pengetahuan itu memberiku rasa aman yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Hari itu sore keempat sejak peristiwa di sungai, kami menembus semak belukar mencapai tempat yang indah. Tempat itu lebih luas daripada yang pernah kami capai sebelumnya. Di depan kami ada sebuah sungai kecil, airnya gemericik ketika mengalir. Tidak sederas sungai yang kami seberangi waktu itu. Agak jauh dari sana, tanahnya melandai, dan aku tau kami berada di kaki gunung. Lembahnya terhampar luas di hadapan kami, suasananya begitu damai.

"Bagaimana menurut anda professor?" tanya Jongin

Aku menoleh dan melihat Dr. Youngmin mengangguk. "Ini sangat bagus, bagus sekali tepatnya"

Ketika kami mendirikan kemah, muncul perasaan berhasil karena tau besok kami tidak perlu membongkarnya lagi. Dr. Youngmin dan mahasiswanya akan berada disini sekitar sepuluh hari.

Jongin, Kris dan Lay pergi berburu. Mereka berharap dapat menangkap kelinci. Aku sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar di dekat pepohonan saat Donghae mendekat.

"Kau sudah memikirkan usulku?" tanyanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau tinggal disini bersama kami"

Dia meraih tanganku dan kelihatan bingung ketika kedua tanganku penuh dengan ranting. Lalu dia menggeser tangannya ke lengan bawahku dan mengenggam sikuku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun. Sangat. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku senang sekali kalau punya waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang kurasakan. Menemukan bintang jatuh mungkin"

Seumur hidupku, atau setidaknya sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku menyukai apa saja yang aman. Aku sudah mencari aman. Jongin tidak aman. Dia mengaduk-aduk semua yang ada dalam diriku yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hal-hal yang menakutkan. Perasaan yang hebat berkecamuk dalam diriku setiap kali Jongin ada di dekatku.

Kadang-kadang aku merasa orang lain di dalam diriku akan merangkak keluar dari kulitku, dan aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda saat aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jongin.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka memutuskan siapa yang tinggal" kataku jujur

"Jadilah sukarelawan, kau bisa tidur satu tenda bersama Taemin"

Dia bukan pilihan pertamaku, tapi sialnya dia adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Aku tidak mungkin tidur bersama Donghae walaupun kami sesama laki-laki. Aku membayangkan akan mendengar Taemin tak akan berhenti bicara tentang Jongin setiap malam sebelum kami tidur.

Kurasa itu akan membuatku gila, tapi di lain pihak aku bisa membicarakan Donghae. Selain itu aku tak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk menghadapi masa laluku.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Jongin"

"Bagus. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau tinggal"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tinggal. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus" Jongin melipat tangan di dadanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih baru"

"Aku suka berkemah sepanjang hidupku. Memang aku tidak mengenal hutan ini sepertimu, tapi tetap saja ini seperti hutan lainnya. Tendanya sudah didirikan. Mereka akan melakukan sedikit perjalanan pada siang hari dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Aku tidak merasa ini masalah yang besar. Selain itu, kau harus membebaskanku suatu saat"

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal?" dia meminta alasan

"Untuk mencari pengalaman. Untuk menghadapi masa laluku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Dr. Youngmin tertarik dengan semua teori alam bebasnya, dan mungkin itu menyenangkan –"

"Kenapa?"

AKu menggertakan gigi. Kenapa dia begitu sulit?

"Karena aku menyukai Donghae. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, lebih mengenalnya. Aku merasa tenang bersamanya" Dan aku tidak selalu merasa tenang bersamamu.

"Baik. Kau boleh tinggal sesukamu"

Kata-katanya singkat. Kasar. Dan penuh kemarahan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Punya waktu lebih banyak bersama Donghae.

Mengapa aku merasa seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih penting?

.

.

.

Malam itu saat aku pergi tidur, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menantikan giliran jaga malamku. Donghae sedikit berlebihan senangnya karena aku yang akan tinggal bersama kelompoknya. Dia terus menempel padaku seperti kertas pada lem. Jelas sekali dia sangat senang karena aku akan tinggal, seharusnya aku juga senang.

Namun Jongin juga sama berlebihannya seperti Donghae. Dia menjaga jarak. Dia dan Lay berbicara pelan dan lama di sisi lain perkemahan.

Aku melihat mereka sedang berdebat. Raut wajah Jongin tampak garang dan akhirnya dia melangkah pergi.

"Astaga, kupikir dia mau memukulnya" bisik Donghae di sampingku, dan aku sadar ternyata bukan aku saja yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Timbul kecurigaanku bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan aku dan keinginanku untun tinggal. Tapi kenapa Lay perduli? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Kami tidak berpacaran atau semacamnya.

Ketika Tao akhirnya kembali ke tenda dan membangunkanku dengan suara lelah "Giliranmu" aku keluar dari tenda. Aku ingin bicara pada Jongin, mencoba untuk menjelaskan –

Apa?

Aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tidak mau besok pagi dia pergi dalam keadaan masih marah padaku. Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang dia punya banyak hal lebih penting untuk dikhawatirkan daripadak aku. Donghae membuatku merasa seperti akulah satu-satunya yang penting.

Aku butuh itu.

Tapi saat aku melangkah keluar tenda, bukan Jongin yang sedang menungguku. Tapi Kris.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanyaku

"Tidur. Aku akan berjaga di sebelah sana" Dia mulai melangkah pergi

"Kris?"

Dia berhenti dan menatapku. Dia tidak tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Aku berharap alasannya karena hari sudah larut, tapi aku tau dia juga marah padaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalau aku yang tinggal akan menjadi masalah besar"

Dia mendengus. "Aku tau. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa menjadi masalah besar"

"Lalu kenapa tidak seorang pun yang menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu"

Alasan yang sangat tidak memuaskan "Terserahlah. Hanya sepuluh hari. Kalian ini bersikap seperti aku sedang mengkhianati kalian atau apa"

"Kami hanya tidak berharap kau yang akan tinggal. Itu saja"

Karena aku anak baru? Kalau Jongin memang keberatan, dia bisa bersikeras aku harus pergi. Sungguh membingungkan. Aku bersyukur karena aku punya beberapa hari sendirian tanpa Jongin yang memenuhi pikiranku.

Dengan santai, Kris melangkah pergi tanpa melihatku seolah semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Hanya saja, aku masih punya pertanyaan lain. Tapi dia tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Terpikir olehku untuk membangunkan Jongin, tapi aku tak mau mengganggunya. Terutama ketika dia kurang tidur seperti biasanya.

Dan kalaupun dia bisa tidur, seberapa takutnya dia karena aku akan tinggal? Tidak terlalu.

Aku berjalan ke pinggiran dan ketika sampai di sungai, aku berdiri dan memandangi cahaya bulan yang terpantul di atas air.

Saat itu barulah aku sadar mala mini aku tidak mendengar lolongan serigala. Apakah kami telah berjalan melewati batas daerah kekuasaannya? Apakah dia jauh tertinggal di belakang? Pikiran itu membuatku sedih, hampir saja membuatku berubah pikiran untuk ikut kembali besok,hanya agar dapat lebih dekat dengannya.

Namun itu pikiran yang bodoh. Mungkin saja lolongannya setiap malam sebelum aku tidur hanya kebetulan saja.

Aku akan bersenang-senang disini bersama Donghae.

.

.

.

Para Sherpa pergi pagi-pagi buta. Ketika aku berdiri di pinggir perkemahan dan mengawasi kepergian mereka, aku melihat hanya Tao yang berbalik ke belakang. Perasaan ditinggalkan ini sangat konyol. Bukan berarti kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Selama dua hari, kami berada di dekat perkemahan dan aku ragu untuk mengusulkan pergi berjalan-jalan. Kami dekat dengan pegunungan.

Setelah makan siang pada hari ketiga, aku mencari Donghae dan berkata "Kita perlu sedikit bersantai"

Dia tersenyum "Ya, ayahku sedikit memaksa dan dia tidak bisa berimajinasi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Menjelajahi pegunungan"

"Ayo kalau begitu"

Walaupun sekarang masih siang dan kami tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh, aku mengambil ranselku.

Mendaki gunung bersama Donghae jauh berbeda saat mendaki bersama Jongin. Aku meyakinkan diriku begitu, karena kami tidak punya tujuan pasti untuk dicapai, sebaliknya Jongin selalu punya tujuan. Namun Donghae tidak memimpin, kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tau mau melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" tanya Donghae

"Mungkin aku akan mulai dengan perguruan tinggi terdekat. Tidak ada ujian-ujian apapun yang diperlukan untuk masih ke rumah sendiri" Aku tersenyum muram "Aku ini payah dalam ujian"

"Aku juga, walaupun aku sudah belajar mati-matian. Itu membuatku kurang berharga di mata ayahku yang terhormat"

Hari ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menjatuhkan ayahnya "Kau dan ayahmu terlihat dekat" Kecuali di malam ketika mereka membicarakan manusia serigala itu.

"Ya, biasanya begitu. Tapi walau kau merasa begitu, dia tetaplah orangtua. Dia tidak selalu ingat bagaimana rasanya saat muda"

"Aku tau itu"

Bayangan sudah mulai memanjang. Aku kaget sendiri melihat kami sudah berjalan jauh. Jauh dari semuanya, semua orang dan yang ada hanyalah hutan belantara di sekitar kami.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali" saranku

"Sebentar lagi" Dia mencari sesuatu di salah satu saku celananya dam mengeluarkan lilin putih tebal "Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam dengan cahaya lilin"

"Tapi kalau kita melakukannya, hari akan gelap dan kita akan kehilangan jalan kembali ke perkemahan. Ini sungguh tidak bijaksana –"

"Kau berlebihan Sehun. Kalau begitu kita hanya akan makan beberapa makanan kecil dengan cahaya lilin"

Kedengarannya jauh lebih romantis daripada yang kubayangkan, tapi ini lebih romantis daripada yang pernah Jongin lakukan padaku. Namun, tetap saja aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena selama tiga hari ini aku masih tetap memikirkan Jongin.

Donghae dan aku melepaskan ransel. Donghae sedang menyeimbangkan lilin diatas sebuah kaleng kosong. "Duduklah dulu. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal lagi"

Aku duduk di atas tanah "Kau tau, aku tidak yakin kalau menyalakan lilin adalah ide yang bagus. Lilinnya benar-benar tidak seimbang, aku tak mau muncul di berita dengan topik kita telah membakar lima juta hektar hutan"

"Mungkin kau benar" jawabnya ragu lalu mendekat dan menciumku.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak lembut ataupun manis. Sangat tidak seperti Donghae, kasar dan sangat memaksa, aku mendorongnya

Dia balas mendorong dengan keras. Aku terjatuh ke tanah. Dia menendesku. "Maaf" bisiknya pelan. Dia mulai menciumku lagi. Lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Aku mulai panik. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Aku mulai menampar Donghae. Dia memegangin kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan sebelah tangan dan menahannya di atas kepalaku. Dia merendahkan bibirnya ke telingaku

"Ikuti saja semua ini" katanya dengan suara pelan

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku."

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Donghae memegangi rahangku dengan tangan satunya dan berusaha menciumku lagi. Aku berpikir untuk melawannya.

Jantungku berdegup tak terkendali. Belum pernah aku setakut ini.

Lalu aku mendengar suara geraman rendah yang mengancam. Donghae terdiam, aku melihat senyum kepuasan di wajahnya. Aku menoleh ke samping.

Dan dia disana. Serigala itu. Memamerkan giginya dengan gertakan mengancam.

Donghae bergeser menjauh dariku. Dia menggapai ke belakang dan aku berlari menjauh.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan pelan. Serigala itu mendengking dan terhuyung-huyung.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Donghae sedang memegang pistol, membidik serigala itu.

"Janga!" teriakku. Aku berusaha menahannya namun terlambat.

Serigala itu melompat. Donghae menembaknya lagi.

 _Dan serigala itu terjatuh._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Big Thanks to

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp - - haeri20412 - KaiHunnieEXO - JongOdult - thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **– Renakyu -** **hena zitao** **-** **Oh Yuugi – Zero -** **Dwi341** **-** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Aniya98** **-** **aegyosehunnie** **-** **Sekar Amalia** **-** **pooarie3** **-** **KaiHunnieEXO** **–** **ohunie -** **-** **cheonsaim88** **-** **sehunmerong** **–** **rytyatriaa –** **Jo -** **sehuniesm** **-** **exostalker** **-** **babyhunhun94** **-** **Minnie163** **–** **kaihunlicious –** **NanaKH – MaknaEXO – Kaihun520 – WinterWine – scarletshad1230**

Terima kasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan favorite fanfiction ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah support author buat ngelanjutin FF ini.

Author rada gak rela nulis chapter ini… terlalu banyak DongHun moment~~

Yang nunggu KaiHun moment sabar yah~ di chapter 11-End nanti banyak KaiHun moment deh~ bakalan ada juga si Jongin naked di hadapan sehun/ini apa/ abaikan okeh. Tapi jangan berharap fanfic ini menjurus ke adegan rated M secara author sendiri belum !7 tahun gaes masih polos..ngahahaha

Yang nanya author masuk kuliah, bukan.. author belum tamat SMA.

Yang nanya tentang Jonghyun, yep dia sodara kandung Jongin. Gak tau kenapa bisa kepikiran buat jadiin dia sodara kangdung si Jongin, awalnya pengen bikin si Taem yang jadi kakak Jongin cuman nanti kagak ada yang cocok buat si Sehun cemburu.

Sebenarnya, disini itu author rasa Sehun manja, karena Sehun merasa butuh perhatian penuh makanya dia jadi ragu sama si Jongin dan lebih milih Donghae karena Donghae orangnya lebih perhatian sama Sehun, gak tau kenapa kok banyak reader yang bilang si Sehun gak manja kayak di ff lain. Yah, emang dari sikapnya si Sehun gak manja tapi sebenarnya dia butuh kasih sayang lebih makanya dia lebih milih si Donghae. Tapi tenang aja ini tetep berakhir KAIHUN!

Cuma info aja, kayaknya author bakal lama update chapter depan soalnya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. Ini alasan klasik tapi beneran pas udah mulai masuk sekolah kayak sekarang pasti tugasnya banyak banget, niatnya pulang sekolah langsung ngetik tapi pas udah nyampe rumah malah langsung tidur./author curhat/

Udah segitu aja.

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **SEBELAS**

 **Sehun side**

"Apa kau gila?" Teriakku sambil berlari menghampiri serigala itu. Sangat sulit untuk mempercayai semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Serigala itu tidak mati, tapi matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia terengah-engah. Berusaha berdiri tapi terjatuh kembali. Aku menyusupkan tanganku ke bulu-bulunya, mencari lukanya. Aku hanya melihat setetes darah dan baru sadar kalau Donghae tidak menembakkan peluru melainkan anak panah.

"Dapat" aku mendengar kata-katanya.

Aku menoleh. Dia tengah memegang walkie talkie. Dia bergerak maju dan membungkuk di sampingku. "Dia tidak terluka, hanya dibius"

Aku memukulnya sekuat tenaga di bagian mana saja yang bisa kucapai "Brengsek"

"Hei!" Donghae berteriak dan menangkap tanganku. "Tenanglah. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tadi. Aku hanya ingin dia berpikir begitu"

Kulepaskan tanganku dari pegangan tangannya dan menyerangnya lagi. Aku ingin mencabut matanya keluar sekarang juga karena membuatku marah sekaligus ketakutan.

"Sehun berhenti" teriaknya sambil melawan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpura-pura. Aku ingin dia mengira kau dalam bahaya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tau dia akan muncul kalau kau diserang"

Apa Donghae gila? Memangnya dia pikir serigala itu punya misi untuk melindungiku? Dia mengikutiku, lalu dia akan datang menyelamatkanku lagi. Ini hanya kebetulan saja. Aku sangat marah atas perbuatan Donghae.

"Jadi semua ini hanyalah rencana untuk menarik perhatian serigala ini?" aku tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kemarahan dalam suaraku. Perbuatannya tidak dapat diterima. Menakutiku,memanfaatkan aku sebagai umpan. Ini sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Jangan berkata seakan perasaanku padamu tidak jujur" ucap Donghae "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sehun. sangat. Tapi kami punya sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk dicapai dan kami membutuhkanmu untuk menjalankan rencana ini"

Aku sangat marah sampai tak mau lagi melihatnya. Donghae telah membodohiku. Tapi yang lebih buruk, dia memperalatku untuk menangkap serigala itu. Suaraku bergetar saat bertanya padanya.

"Donghae, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Dia sedang terpesona dengan serigala itu "Lihat, dia sangat besar. Matanya seperti manusia"

"Siapa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sebelum Donghae menjawab, aku mendengar suara semak-semak terinjak. Muncul di antara pepohonan Kyuhyun dan Yuta membawa sebuah kandang dari jeruji besi. Kandang itu sedikit lebih kecil daripada pei yang selama ini mereka bawa. Apakah selama ini itu yang ada di dalamnya?

Dr. Youngmin di belakang mereka. Dia bergerak maju dan menepuk punggung Donghae "Kerja yang bagus"

"Terima kasih, Ayah"

Mereka mengikat mulutnya

"Aku memberinya dua dosis obat penenang. Dia seharusnya sudah tidak berdaya dengan dosis sebanyak itu" Kata Donghae, jelas sekali dia sedang membanggakan diri "Haruskah aku menembaknya lagi?"

"Tidak, dia sudah cukup terbius dan kita bisa menanganinya" kata Dr. Youngmin

Aku berada tepat di depan Dr. Youngmin, menunjukkan betapa marahnya aku "Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan padanya?"

Dr. Youngmin memandangku seakan aku ini serangga yang mengganggu "Tentu saja menelitinya"

.

.

.

Hatiku tidak tenang saat berjalan kembali ke perkemahan. Aku merasa telah mengkhianati serigala itu. Aku teringat Jongin sangat melindungi hutan ini, satwa-satwanya terutama serigala-serigalanya. Semoga dia tidak akan pernah tau kejadian ini. hanya satu cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk memperbaiki ini. Aku harus membebaskan serigala ini.

Yuta dan Kyuhyun menaruh kandang itu di ujung perkemahan, dekat pepohonan. Kegembiraan yang tak masuk akal menyebar memenuhi perkemahan ketika semuanya datang berkumpul untuk melihat serigala itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya dipajang seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu, semua orang beranjak pergi. Semuanya kecuali Donghae dan aku. Donghae luar biasa kagum pada serigala itu. Tapi kenapa dia tega melakukan ini kepada serigala itu? Ini tidak benar. Kukira aku mengenal Donghae, tapi sekarang aku sadar aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Kenapa aku tidak pergi bersama Jongin dan yang lain? Dan apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Mereka menggembok pintu kandangnya dengan sebuah gembok sederhana. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan meninggalkan serigala itu tanpa pengawasan.

"Dia indah sekali bukan?" kata Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari serigala itu.

Aku sangat marah pada Donghae dan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak tau akan begini akhirnya? Tidak banyak serigala yang memiliki warna bulu seperti ini. Aku tau serigala ini yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan beruang itu. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya dank arena aku, dia dikurung di dalam kandang.

Serigala itu bergerak. Aku memperhatikan saat dia berjuang untuk berdiri. Kandangnya kecil. Dia tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Dia tidak bisa melangkah. Dia akan terjepit jika berputar.

Donghae menunduk dan menusuknya dengan ranting melalui jeruji. Binatang itu mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah yang mengancam.

Aku merebut ranting itu dan membuangnya "Jangan lakukan itu"

Donghae berdiri "Kau benar. Kalau dia marah, dia tidak akan berubah kembali"

"Berubah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia seekor serigala dan menangkapnya itu melanggar hokum"

Dia tersenyum padaku seolah aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ini bukan seekor serigala" katanya "Memang sekarang dia jelas-jelas seekor serigala, tapi sebelum dia berubah, dia adalah manusia. Dengan warna bulu seperti ini, aku sangat yakin dia adalah Jongin. Dari caranya dia memandangmu, aku tau dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Apa kau gila?"

Dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku "Lycanthrope itu ada, Sehun. disini, di hutan ini. Ada perkampungan –"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak ada" aku menyelanya "Dan disini tidak ada perkampungan itu. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya ada dalam legenda, cerita gila yang diceritakan di sekeliling api unggun"

"Aku bisa membuktikan kalau ini benar"

Dia membungkuk, membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan senapan.

"Apa yang –"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dengan tenang dia membidiknya ke arah serigala itu –

Dia menarik pelatuknya. Serigala itu mendengking dan jatuh ke samping. Darah mengalir dari pinggulnya.

Para mahasiswa bergegas datang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kecelakaan. Senapannya macet. Bukan masalah besar" kata Donghae sambil menyuruh mahasiswa pergi

Bukan masalah besar? Sudah jelas dia sengaja menembak serigala ini.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Aku berteriak di hadapannya

"Aku sedang membuktikan kata-kataku"

"Kau benar-benar gila" Aku sangat ingin merebut senapan itu dan menembaknya.

"Buka ini agar aku bisa mengobati serigala itu sebelum dia kehabisan darah"

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan mati kehabisan darah"

"Jangan menyuruhku tenang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi. Aku mau memeriksa lukanya"

Donghae tersenyum tenang padaku, senyum yang mulai saat ini akan kubenci "Baiklah. Lihat ini. Lihat bagian yang kutembak tadi"

Hampir secepat darahnya mengalir tadi, darahnya mulai berhenti mengalir. Dengan ranting lain, Donghae menyibak bulunya, lukanya menutup. Seperti video time-lapse yang sering kulihat di kelas biologi. Aku tak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Ketika dalam wujud serigala, mereka sembuh lebih cepat daripada kita" kata Donghae "Bayangkan perkembangan medisnya. Kalau kami bisa memisahkan gennya, kamu bisa membuat serum yang akan mempercepat proses perbaikan sel. Seseorang dalam kecelakaan mobil yang parah, hampir kehabisan darah. Setelah kami beri suntikan, dia akan sembuh sebelum ambulans membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Lalu, untuk manfaat militer. Sepasukan tentara yang bisa berubah wujud, yang memiliki ketajaman indra penciuman, pendengaran dan penglihatan. Itu pasti tidak terkalahkan"

Donghae membuatnya terdengar seperti apa yang sedang dilakukannya untuk kebaikan umat manusia. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mempercayai bahwa serigala ini adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi binatang. Untuk beberapa alasan, serigala ini memang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa, tapi itu pasti karena mutasi gen. sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

Donghae memandangku "Tentu saja uang akan menjadi hiburan. Kalau kami menciptakan obat yang dapat mengubahmu dalam beberapa jam. Dan kami akan mendapatkan hak patennya. Kalaupun FDA –Food and Drug Administration- tidak menyetujuinya. Kita akan menghasilkan banyak uang di pasar gelap"

Jadi ini bukan tentang kebaikan untuk umat manusia. Ini tentang uang.

"Itu bukan Jongin. Kau seperti orang gila" aku masih tidak percaya

"Tentu saja ini Jongin. Kau akan melihatnya. Dia akan menjadi lemah untuk mempertahankan wujudnya sebagai serigala dan dia akan kembali ke wujud manusia. Lalu kau akan tau"

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini dengan seekor serigala"

Dia tersenyum angkuh "Kami tidak akan berjalan. Ada helikopter yang akan mendarat besok pagi. Kenapa menurutmu kami menginginkan tempat di pinggir sebuah lembah yang luar? Kami akan membawamu ikut, dan begitu kau melihat semuanya, kau akan mengerti betapa pentingnya pekerjaan kami. Aku mau kau ikut ambil bagian. Kita akan melakukan candlelit dinner untuk merayakannya.

Dalam otakku, aku menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Donghae. Tapi aku harus tenang. Sampai aku menemukan strategi untuk melarikan diri dan membebaskan serigala itu, aku harus berpura-pura bahwa ini semua menakjubkan. Aku harus berbohong. Dan aku butuh lebih banyak informasi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan membawanya kembali ke universitas?"

"Sehun, kau benar-benar polos. Ini hanya sebuah tipuan. Ayahku bukan professor. Dia itu kepala dari penelitian Bio-Chrome. Pernah dengar tentang kami? 'Mempelajari kromosom untuk hari esok yang lebih baik'?"

Samar-samar aku mengingat beberapa iklan bodoh yang sering kulihat di televisi

"Tapi mahasiswanya –"

"Kami semua adalah tim peneliti. Kami ini jenius" Donghae tertawa "Aku lulus dari perguruan tinggi pada umur tujuh belas. Teman sekamarku dulu tinggal di sekitar sini. Dia memberitahuku tentang berita bahwa kaum yang bisa berubah wujud itu bersembunyi di hutan ini. Bahkan dia juga memberitahuku untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada Jongin. Aku mulai melakukan penelitian. Terlalu banyak pengamatan yang menunjukkan itu tidak benar. Tapi, sekarang kami tidak hanya akan membuktikannya, tapi juga akan mengambil keuntungan darinya" Dia memandang serigala itu "Kau akan membuuat sejarah Jongin"

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Bisakah kau bayangkan? Bisakah kau melihat apa yang akan kita dapatkan? Aku ingin kau jadi bagian dari ini, Sehun. Aku ingin kau jadi bagian dari tim"

"Aku masih sekolah, Donghae" kataku, mengikuti permainannya. Tak mungkin aku bergabung dalam timnya.

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, Sehun. Ayahku bisa memberimu ijazah yang setara dengan lulusan SMA. Kau bisa mulai mengambil mata kuliah online sambil bekerja pada penelitian kami. Ini semua akan menghemat waktu. Kita semua akan menjadi jutawan. Kami sedang menawarimu untuk ambil bagian."

Aku menelan ludah. "Kedengarannya hebat," aku berbohong. "Aku akan bergabung"

"Aku tau kau akan langsung mengerti. Jangan khawatir dengan Jongin, dia akan mengerti"

Donghae berdiri dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Jari-jariku menggenggam jeruji itu erat-erat sampai terasa sakit. Aku dan serigala itu saling berpandangan.

Ada hubungan aneh. Mungkin aku sudah gila. Aku tau manusia serigala bisa berubah wujud hanyalah fiksi, tapi aku tetap mencoba berbicara padanya "Jongin?"

Dengan usaha keras dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilat jari-jariku.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak masuk akal. Manusia serigala itu tidak ada. Dan ini bukanlah Jongin.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar seeorang mendekat. Yuta datang dengan memengang senapan. Aku tidak tau isinya senapan atau obat bius. Dia tersenyum canggung padaku.

.

.

.

Aku marah sekali pada Donghae dan ayahnya, dan aku ketakutan karena serigala itu. Aku sedang merencanakan sebuah pelarian. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terlihat di wajahku ketika aku duduk di dekat api unggun untuk makan malam. Donghae membakar marshmallow lagi, yang terasa sangat ganjil. Dr. Youngmin sedang duduk di atas sebuah bangku. Aku membayangkan sedang menendang kursi yang didudukinya dan menertawakannya ketika dia terjungkal ke tanah. Tapi kurasa usahaku tidak ada gunanya.

Aku harus bertingkah normal. Aku harus memberi mereka kesan bahwa aku menerima rencana mereka yang tak masuk akal dan bahwa aku bisa dipercaya.

Donghae menawariku marshmallownya yang terpanggang sempurna. Aku tersenyum sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Ayah lihat?" kata Donghae. "Sudah kubilang begitu dia mengerti, dia akan melihat nilai dari pekerjaan kita"

Dr. Youngmin memandangku curiga, maka itu aku tersenyum dan berkata "Kurasa anda benar-benar jenius"

Dada Dr. Youngmin agak membusung dan dia menjabarkan tentang uang yang akan mereka peroleh begitu mereka menemuka rahasia perubahan manusia serigala.

"Jadi menurut anda masih banya lagi makhluk seperti yang satu ini?" tanyaku pura-pura tertarik dengan ide gilanya.

"Tentu saja" katanya

Aku melirik kandang itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang menjaga kandang itu.

"Apa anda tidak memberinya makan? Atau setidaknya memberinya minum? Anda tentu tidak ingin dia mati sebelum menelitinya"

"Kurasa dia masih jauh dari kematian. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuatnya lemah, sehingga dia akan kembali ke wujud manusia. Butuh banyak energi untuk tetap mempertahankan wujud serigalanya" Kata Dr. Youngmin

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau?"

"Karena itu masuk akal"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata serigala itu adalah wujud aslinya dan butuh tenaga lebih untuk berada dalam wujud manusia?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba untuk melakukan percakapan. Aku tidak mempercayai satu pun teori gila mereka, tapi bagaimana jika itu semua benar? Bukankah hebat bisa berubah wujud menjadi makhluk lain? Atau akankah ini menjadi mimpi buruk? Ini pasti sebuah mimpi buruk, pikirku. Sejak orangtuaku tewas, aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku agar bisa diterima. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika menjadi berbeda dengan orang lain.

Dr. Youngmin merenungkan pertanyaanku sejenak, lalu tersenyum licik. "Kurasa kita akan mencari jawabannya. Yang mana muncul lebih dahulu? Wujud serigala atau manusia?"

Aku berusaha menutup mulutku. Aku tidak mau mereka melakukan percobaan pada serigala itu. Aku merasa berkewajiban untuk melindunginya.

Donghae menggenggam tanganku "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Tak ada untungnya juga kita menyakitinya"

Benar sekali. Dan menembaknya adalah caramu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kurasa kau sungguh luar biasa. Akan menjadi kekasih yang hebat. Dan aku adalah orang yang beruntung"

"Helikopternya akan sampai dini hari besok, kita harus membongkar perkemahan sebelumnya. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidur lebih awal" ujar Dr. Youngmin

Ketika semuanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju tenda, Donghae meraih tanganku lagi dan menarikku ke tempat gelap "Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku ingin kau tinggal karena aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin memperalatmu untuk menangkap serigala itu"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Jadi aku bisa membantu"

"Kami perlu reaksimu yang jujur" Dia menyentuh pipiku "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sehun"

Aku tersenyum "Aku juga." Kebohongan itu terlontar begitu saja, mungkin karena dia sudah mengatakan banyak kebohongan padaku, sehinnga aku tak mendapat kesulitan untuk berbohong juga padanya.

Dia menunduk dan mencoba menciumku. Aku menahannya, aku tak tahan membayangkan dia menciumku lagi. "Maaf, setelah kejadian siang tadi aku agal terluka. Sekalipun aku memahami kenapa kau melakukan hal itu"

Aku memilh masuk ke tenda dan meninggalkannya. Taemin sudah masuk ke dalam kantong tidurnya dan sedang membaca buku.

"Jadi semua rayuan untuk Jongin itu?"

Dia tersenyum "Hanya bagian dari umpan. Walaupun dia memang cukup keren. Dan kalau dia ternyata benar-benar serigala itu, dia akan semakin keren"

Dia sudah gila.

Saat aku bersiap tidur, aku menyelipkan kikir kuku logamku dari ransel dan memasukkannya ke saku celanaku. Aku akan memerlukannya untuk mencungkil gembok.

Mungkin kelihatannya aneh, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ayah angkatku merupakan polisi. Aku wajib mempelajari beberapa petunjuk dalam kegiatan kriminal, seperti menghidupkan mesin mobil tanpa kunci dan membongkar sesuatu tanpa ketahuan.

Aku masuk ke kantong tidurku. "Selamat malam"

Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin mematikan lampu. Aku berbaring. Tak bergerak, menyusun rencana.

Akhirnya aku mendengar napas Taemin mulai pelan dan teratur, yang berarti dia sudah tertidur. Aku belum menarrik ritsleting kantong tidurku karena tak mau bunyinya akan membangunkannya. Aku segera keluar dari kantong tidurku. Sambil memandangnya, aku memakai sepatu. Sinar bulan menyediakan cukup cahaya bagiku untuk melihat siluetnya, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku mencari senter dan berjalalan keluar.

Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, karena memang aku hanya berniat untuk membebaskan serigala itu. Perkemahan hening mencekam. Aku menegakkan badan dan menyelinap mengitari belakang tenda. Aku melihat Yuta sedang mengawasi kandang, dia menusuk-nusuk serigala itu dengan ranting.

Aku maju selangkah, tepat di belakangnya –

Krak!

Aku menginjak ranting kering. Yuta berbalik –

Aku mengayunkan tanganku sekuat tenaga. Senter itu mengenai belakang kepalanya. Yuta jatuh pingsan dengan posisi telentang. Dia bahkan belum sempat melihatku. Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan memeriksa nadinya. Masih stabil. Mungkin dia akan pingsan sebentar saja. Aku harus begerak cepat.

Aku memandang berkeliling dengan cepat. Tak percaya mereka hanya menugasnya seorang penjaga untuk menjaga barang tangkapan yang sangat berharga ini, tapi kurasa mereka berpikir dia terkurung dengan aman. Dan hanya Dr. Youngmin yang memegang kuncinya.

Aku berjalan menghampiri kandang itu, menyalakan senter dan menyorotkannya pada gemboknya. Tak ada yang istimewa. Ini mudah. Aku mengeluarkan kikir dari saku dan mulai bekerja.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini sebentar lagi" bisikku

Aku terpesona oleh serigala ini. Dia sangat waspada.

Dia mengeram rendah, hampir seperti suara mendengkur. Suara yang parau. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak ingin dia mencoba berkomunikasi denganku. Aku hanya ingin dia pergi dari sini.

Terdengar bunyi klik pada gembok. Aku menarik gembok itu dan membuka pintu. Sambil menelan lidah, aku berlari kembali.

"Kau harus segera pergi" aku mencoba mengusirnya

Tapi dia tidak pergi. Dia sangat tenang, sungguh tidak alamiah, dan aku bisa merasakan sengatan listrik di udara. Aku memandang berkeliling. Kami masih beruntung. Tak ada orang yang melihat. Mungkin kalau aku memukul serigala itu dengar senter, dia akan lari ketakutan. Aku membungkuk, mengambil senterku di tempat aku meninggalkannya tadi dan berbalik –

Serigala itu sudah tidak ada. Tapi bukannya merasa lega. Sebaliknya aku panik sekali. Serigala itu memang tidak sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Jongin ada disitu.

Jongin dalam keadaan naked sedang menunduk di dekat Yuta. Aku tak bisa mencernanya. Dia adalah manusia serigala? Dr. Youngmin dan Donghae benar? Tidak. Ini semua pasti ada penjelasannya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang polos sementara dia melepaskan celana Yuta. Kulit tannya terlihat seksi. Aku akan langsung bergairah kalau tidak tau dia tadi dalam wujud berbulu dan semanis anjing.

"Semoga berhasil" kataku. Suaraku bergetar, dan aku tau suaraku terdengar seperti kebingungan. Aku melangkah kembali menuju tenda.

"Tunggu!" cegah Jongin dengan suara yang rendah.

Aku berbalik. Dia sudah memakai celana dan sedang menarik ritsletingnya.

"Aku harus pergi" kataku

Sebelum aku lari, dia telah berada di sampingku, memegangi lenganku.

Aku menepisnya "Tinggalkan aku. Kau bebas pergi"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini bersama Donghae. Tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu –"

"Semua itu hanya tipuan. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana atau kenapa, tapi dia tau kau berada di sekitar sini dan dia berusaha memancingmu keluar. Dan itu berhasil"

Dia menggertakan rahangnya "Aku masuk perangkapnya. Aku melupakan segalanya saat dia menyerangmu. Saat itu aku hanya ingin merobek lehernya. Bisa jadi dia akan melakukannya lagi –"

"Tidak, sekarang aku sudah mengenalnya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya menempatkanku pada posisi yang sama lagi" Sebenarnya, aku sedang memikirkan untuk pergi begitu mengetahui Jongin sudah pergi dengan selamat.

"Kau harus ikut denganku" kata Jongin

"Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan" katanya serius sekali. Dia memang selalu serius. Orang ini tidak pernah tertawa, dan dia jarang tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak tau kalau aku yang melepaskanmu"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam lagi bulan purnam, bulan purnama pertama sejak ulang tahunmu"

"Lalu?"

"Perubahan pertama akan terjadi selama bulan purnama pertama sejak ulang tahun ke tujuh belasmu"

"Oke, itu hebat, senang mengetahuinya, tapi kita tak punya waktu untuk mempelajari manusia serigala saat ini. Kau harus pergi dari sini"

Seharunya aku lari saat Jongin mendekatiku, tapi aku tak melakukannya. Dia memegangi lenganku. Kupikir dia akan memelukku dan memberikan ciuman yang sangat kuinginkan.

Namun dia hanya berkata dengan sepenuh hati.

" _Sehun, kau adalah salah satu dari kami"_ .

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Big Thanks to

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp - - haeri20412 - KaiHunnieEXO - JongOdult - thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **– Renakyu -** **hena zitao** **-** **Oh Yuugi – Zero -** **Dwi341** **-** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Aniya98** **-** **aegyosehunnie** **-** **Sekar Amalia** **-** **pooarie3** **-** **KaiHunnieEXO** **–** **ohunie -** **-** **cheonsaim88** **-** **sehunmerong** **–** **rytyatriaa –** **Jo -** **sehuniesm** **-** **exostalker** **-** **babyhunhun94** **-** **Minnie163** **–** **kaihunlicious –** **NanaKH – MaknaEXO – Kaihun520 – WinterWine – scarletshad1230 – aya – bravekim94 – rima19melati – cheonsaim88 -** sexkai hiatus – winterWine – Dwi31 -

Terima kasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan favorite fanfiction ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah support author buat ngelanjutin FF ini.

Cerita ini gak di edit lagi oke.. jadi kalo ada typo bertebaran dimaklumi aja atau bilang aja dimana yang typo biar author edit lagi nanti..

Yang nunggu KaiHun moment sabar yah~ di chapter selanjutnya bakal full KaiHun kok.. si Ikan gak bakal ada lagi. Banyak yang berpikir di chapter ini bakal end, maksud author itu di chapter ini sampe di chapter 16 bakal full kaihun moment.. di awal author udah bilang ini ff bakal sampe 16 chapter…

Yang kesel sama author lama update mana suaranya? Maapkan oke, author lagi dilema/?/

Jadi gini, kan guru author itu ngebagi pasangan buat duduk di kelas, nah entah kenapa author bisa dipasangin sama orang yang author suka/?/ jadi, kita itu udah sama2 dari jaman TK sampe SD tapi pas SMP kita beda sekolah cuman ketemu lagi di SMA.. nah pas kelas 10 itu dia duduk di belakang author eh sekarang malah jadi temen sebangku.. author gak nahan broh duduk di sampingnya tiap saat.. biasanya author ngetik ff di sekolah pas pelajaran kosong, eh sekarang author malah diajak ngobrol sama dia jadilah ff ini terbengkalai /author curhat/… maafkan author oke,,, tetep tunggu lanjutan cerita ini yak..

Udah segitu aja.

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **DUABELAS**

 **Sehun side**

Dari kalimat Jongin yang sangat singkat, kata 'kami' bisa bermakna luas. Kami bisa berarti ras manusia. Kecuali, jika Jongin bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Atau setidaknya, aku tidak merasa kalau dia itu manusia.

Yuta mengerang.

Jongin meraih tanganku "Kita harus pergi sebelum dia sadar dan memanggil yang lain"

Aku menggeleng "Aku tidak sama sepertimu"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Sekarang kita harus pergi"

"Aku tak mau pergi"

"Sehun, kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam mereka akan tau siapa sebenarnya kau, lalu kau yang akan dikurung. Itu pun kalau kau berhasil menjalani perubahan wujud. Kau membutuhkanku untuk melewatinya, kalau kau ingin selamat"

Ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Tidak hanya karena dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi serigala, tapi aku mungkin saja bisa mati dalam prose situ kalau dia tidak ada? Otakku sedang berusaha mencernanya, namun tak bisa. Aku ini manusia. Aku tidak seperti dia. Dan kami? Berapa banyak kami yang berada disini? Itu semua tidak masuk ke dalam akalku. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Ini terlalu besar untuk dipahami.

Benarkah ada manusia yang bisa berubah jadi serigala? Dan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka?

Semua ini benar-benar diluar kendali.

Yuta mengerang lebih keras an berusaha untuk bangun. Jongin dan aku berada di tempat gelap, tapi tak lama lagi Yuta pasti akan menyadari bahwa kami telah menghilang.

Sepertinya jongin telah sampai di batas kesabarannya, karena dia menunduk, mengangkatku dan menaruhku di bahunya. Sebelum aku protes, dia berlari. Cepat. Seperti biasa, langkahnya sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu kuat,cepat dan tak bersuara saat aku berada di bahunya? Dia ini apa? Serigala super?

Aku melihat pepohonan tampak berkelebatan tak jelas.

Kau salah satu dari kami.

Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku memikirkan ketakutan yang aneh ini. Aku memikirkan kembali perasaan aneh dalam diriku, perasaan bahwa aku sedang berubah dengan cara yang tak bisa kupahami.

Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini ketakutan remaja yang wajar, perubahan dalam diri remaja yang wajar.

Aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Jongin salah. mungkin dia ingin aku menjadi seperti dia.

Dia telah membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak seperti dia. Aku manusia normal. Aku adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda remaja yang kebingungan.

Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau berapa lama atau berapa jauh Jongin telah berlari sampai akhirnya aku berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti.

Dia tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus berlari.

Aku memukul pinggangnya dengan senter "Berhenti! Aku serius! Berhenti! Atau aku akan –"

Akan apa? Dia lebih besar,lebih kuat, lebih manly.

Mungkin dia mendengar sesuatu dalam suaraku, atau mungkin Jongin hanya kelelahan, tapi dia berhenti dan menurunkanku. Kakiku telah menyentuh tanah, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan keseimbangan dan berakhir jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Dia berjongkok di sampingku. Napasnya berat, seperti ketika aku berlari menaiki tangga. Namun, seharusnya setelah berlari dengan menggendongku, napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Walaupun dalam sejuta tahun, aku tak akan pernah menjadi sekuat Jongin.

Cahaya bulan menembus pepohonan, tapi aku menginginkan lebih banyak cahaya. Aku ingin sinar matahari, tapi matahari baru akan muncul dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kau tidak menabrak apapun" kataku.

"Aku punya penglihatan malam yang bagus"

"Apa itu karena kau adalah –"

"Ya. penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman dan segalanya menjadi semakin baik setelah perubahan pertama"

Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah "Jadi sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

"Istilah teknisnya lycanthrope. Tapi kami menyebutnya Shifter. Manusia yang tak mengenal kami dengan baik menyebut kami manusia serigala" Dia memandang berkeliling "Kita harus mulai berjalan, agar jarak kita semakin jauh dari kaum Static itu"

"Static?" tanyaku

"Mereka yang tidak pernah berubah" Jongin mengatakannya dengan sedikit nada sedih. Entahlah, apakah dia sedih atas orang-orang yang tak punya kemampuan berubah atau sebaliknya.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku berdiri. Aku limbung. Dia menggendongku ala bridal style dan menatapku "Aku tau semua yang kau ketahui malam ini membuatmu kebingungan"

Aku menggeleng, lalu mengangguk. Aku masih bingung sekali. Otakku tidak bekerja penuh. "Apa maksudmu saat mengatakan aku membutuhkanmu kalau ingin selamat?"

Dengan lembut dia menyentuh pipiku dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jarinya terasa kasar dan keras. Aku tidak mau membayangkan bahwa tadinya jari itu berbentuk cakar yang bisa saja merobek wajahku. "Perubahan pertamamu akan menyakitkan, seperti melahirkan. Di satu sisi, kurasa itu masuk akal. Kau melahirkan serigala dari dalam dirimu. Kau membutuhkan pasanganmu disana untuk membimbingmu"

"Pasanganku?" Apakah Jongin pasanganku?

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanyanya "Ketertarikan di antara kita?"

Apakah dia sedang membicarakan hal yang membuatku takut itu?

Aku melangkah menjauh darinya. "Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini" Aku melangkah pelan di antara pepohonan "Aku tidak pernah meminta ini" "Lalu kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa aku pernah digigit?"

"Ini genetika, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Dr. Youngmin"

"Kau mengatakan aku mewarisi kemampuan untuk berubah? Dari orangtuaku? Bahwa mereka adalah –" aku tergagap dan berhenti berbicara "Bahwa mereka adalah serigala?"

Jongin hanya memandangku.

"Ini tak masuk akal! Mereka akan memberitahuku jika memang begitu" "Jongin, kau salah. Aku bukan salah satu dari kalian"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah, kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tapi sebaiknya kita harus tetap bersama untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku benar. Di samping itu, lagipula aku tau kau memang berencana kembali ke desa setelah membebaskanku"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Aku mundur selangkah "Ya ampun! Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Apakah Jongin tau semua yang kupikirkan?

"Hanya saat aku berwujud serigala" katanya. Dia meraih senterku, mematikannya dan mengembalikannya padaku. "Cahayanya bisa terlihat dan bisa memberi petunjuk kea rah mana kita pergi"

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi Jongin benar. Dan aku harus bersamanya sampai aku menemukan ide yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Mataku mulai terbiasa dengan hutan yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Aku terus mengikuti Jongin. Tangan kami saling menggenggam dengan erat dan jarinya terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan, tapi karena kami berusaha diam sampai ke tempat tujuan yang entah berada di mana –aku belum menanyakannya dan Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi langkahnya jelas akan menujur ke suatu tempat –aku menyimpan dulu semua pertanyaan itu. Selain itu Jongin berjalan sangat cepat dan sulit untuk mengimbanginya. Kupikir aku lumayan kuat tapi napasku sudah seperti orang yang berlari marathon.

Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar tidak berubah menjadi binatang liar –kalau aku benar-benar berubah. Aku masih meragukannya. Bukankah nantinya kau akan tau, jauh di lubuk hatimu, kalau kau ini separuh serigala atau ada sedikit keturunan serigala dalam dirimu? Ini semua sulit dibayangkan. Tapi kalau ini akan terjadi, pasti ada cara untuk mencegahnya. Kalau aku melawannya, kemauan dapat mengatasi masalah apapun. Atau dalam kasus ini,kemauanku dapat mengatasi serigala. Aku akan tetap menolaknya.

Kalau aku menerimanya, itu berarti aku harus menerima Jongin sebagai pasanganku? Bukankah seharusnya aku punya pilihan dalam hal ini?

Dia sudah bertanya apakah aku merasak daya tarik itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang merasakannya, dan itu membuatku takut.

Daya tarik itu bukan seperti jatuh hati. Ini seperti ikatan jiwa, seakan dia adalah segalanya, satu-satunya, selamanya. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Namun, aku tak mampu mengusir perasaan bahwa dia sangat berarti bagiku dan aku bagi dirinya –kedengarannya sangan picisan.

Kami memasuki suatu bagian dari hutan yang belum pernah aku kunjungi. Semaknya rimbun, pepohonannya tumbuh rapat. Dedaunannya yang lebat di atas kepala hampir menghalangi seluruh sinar bulan. Jongi menarikku mendaki sebuah lereng, lalu menahanku agar tidak tergelincir.

Aku teringat bahwa dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Pasti kakinya akan berdarah dan penuh oleh goresan dan luka. Jongin tidak mengeluh, ataupun mengomel.

Akhirnya kami harus mendaki lereng yang terjal berbatu. Aku tau bahwa Jongin bisa saja berubah wujud dan sekarang ia pasti sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Namun dia terus saja membantuku berjalan

"Kau jalanlah duluan" aku memaksa setelah tergelincir beberapa meter ke bawah dan membuat sikuku lecet

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tapi kaulah yang berada dalam posisi paling berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan menyakitiku"

Jongin menghentikan langkah dan menatapku tajam dari balik bahunya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sehun"

Keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau Donghae dan kelompoknya menemukanku? Mereka akan terus mengikuti Jongin dan aku bisa bebas pergi. Tapi jelas Jongin tidak akan mau mendengarkanku. Aku berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Ketika akhirnya aku bisa menyusulnya, Jongin berkata "Baiklah, teruslah mendaki. Aku akan kembali untuk menghapus jejak kita. Tidak akan lama"

Dalam kepanikan, aku meraih lengannya "Kau akan kehilangan aku"

"Aku bisa mengikuti baumu"

"Benarkah? Apa kau perlu sepotong pakaianku atau sesuatu untuk mengingatkanmu?"

"Tidak, tapi –" dia menunduk kearah leherku. Aku merasakan dia menarik napas "Kau wangi. Aku akan menemukanmu dimana pun"

Apa itu cara Jongin bersikap romantis? Tak bisa disangkal, itu membuatku memerah. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab Jongin telah pergi.

Aku ingin duduk dan memikirkan semua ini. Aku berusaha untuk menjadikan semuanya masuk akal. Segalanya menjadi aneh setelah kejadian di sungai itu. Mungkin sebenarnya aku sudah tenggelam. Mungkin sekarang ini aku ada di neraka. Tapi itu juga tidak masuk akal. Satu hal yang benar-benar kutahu adalah Jongin dalam bahaya dan kalau aku tidak segera bergerak, Dr. Youngmin dan kelompoknya mungkin akan menyusul kami. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku. Bukan aku yang ingin mereka palajari. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Kekhawatiranku pada Jongin akhirnya mendorongku untuk terus bergerak. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi alasan Jongin dikurung lagi.

Aku terpeleset, meraih sebatang pohon muda dan berpegangan padanya, berusaha mengatur napas sambil mencari jalan supaya bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau membuat kemajuan yang lebih baik daripada yang kuduga" katanya seraya berjalan mendekat

Hampir saja aku menjerit karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah sampai.

Dia duduk di sampingku "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk "Hanya istirahat sebentar"

"Mulai dari sini jalanan akan semakin sulit" katanya

"Oh, bagus"

"Tapi aku punya rencana" Dia bangkit dan melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik semak belukar.

"Apa yang kau –" Sesuatu mengenai wajahku. Aku menariknya. Celananya. "Jongin?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan berubah wujud. Aku lebih gesit dalam wujud serigala. Kau bisa duduk di punggungku dan kita bisa menghemat waktu"

"Kau bukan kuda"

"Percayalah padaku. Ini satu-satunya jalan untuk sampai tujuan"

"Baiklah"

Dia telah berubah menjadi serigala.

"Seharusnya kita membawa ini ke pertunjukan di Vegas" bisikku

Dia menggeram kecil yang kedengarannya seperti suara tawa. Bisakah serigala tertawa?

Dia menyentuh kakiku.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa"

Dia menjilat tanganku.

"Oke. Baiklah. Kalau kau memaksa" Aku mengikat celana Jongin di pinggangku. Aku duduk di punggungnya dan memegang erat bulunya agar tak terjatuh saat Jongin berlari.

Dia sangat kuat. Aku penasaran, apakah nasibku akan sebaik itu. Apakah dia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya atau fisik itu ada hubungannya dengan gen? Dia memiliki tubuh yang –

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu mengingat dalam wujud ini dia bisa memaca pikiranku. Aku berusaha mengosongkan pikiranku. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya ini merupakan pelanggaran privasi. Aku mulai memikirkan banyak sepatu di dalam lemari rumah. Ibu angkatku adalah penggemar sepatu, jadi aku punya paling tidak lima puluh pasang sepatu dan ayahku mungkin lebih banyak. Mulai memikirkan warna dan bentuk sepatunya ketika Jongin merangkak naik di tanjakan yang tidak rata. Kami melewati celah sempit. Akhirnya dia berhenti dan menggoyangkan badannya. Aku turun dari punggungnya. Dia berjalan menuju semak-semak lagi.

"Lemparkan celanaku" katanya sambil berdiri, sehingga kepala dan bahunya terlihat.

"Kau melakukannya dengan cepat" Aku melemparkan celananya.

"Kau juga akan seperti ini, begitu kau sudah terbiasa dan mempelajarinya"

Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Kedua, aku tidak yakin apakah akan jadi berbulu. Ketiga, aku tidak ingin mempelajari apapun.

Jongin keluar dari balik semak-semak "Sepatu? Kau benar-benar punya sepatu sebanyak itu?"

Aku tertawa malu "Bisakah kau berhenti? Masuk ke dalam kepalaku"

"Ada caranya untuk menutup pikiranmu. Nanti kuajari"

"Bagus, tidak akan adil kalau kau tau semua pikiranku sedangkan kau menutupi pikiranmu"

"Kurasa tak ada yang ingin kau ketahui" Dia meraih tanganku lagi. "Ayo, sudah dekat"

Kami melewati jalan yang agak menurun dan berbelok. Di kejauhan terdengar suara deru air.

Aku tersandung. Hilang keseimbangan –

Jongin menangkapku sebelum wajahku mencium tanah. Bagaimana dia bisa bergerak secepat itu? Jika aku benar-benar bisa berubah sepertinya, akankah aku memiliki refleks secepat itu? Apakah aku menginginkannya?

"Hampir sampai" katanya sambil membantuku menyeimbangkan diri.

"Sampai dimana?"

"Sebuah tempat pesembunyian"

Kami melangkah ke luar dari hutan menuju tempat terbuka yang kecil. Cahaya bulan menyinari kami. Deru air yang kudengar tadi rupanya air terjun ang mengalir ke bawah lereng gunung. Jongin melepas tanganku. Aku merasa kehilangan. Hampir saja kuraih kembali tangannya. Bukan karena ketakutan, tapi karena aku tak mau merusak hubungan di antara kami.

"Ini menakjubkan" sesaat aku lupa kalau kami sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok orang aneh "Aku tak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini di sekitar sini"

"Kami punya banyak tempat yang mirip di hutan ini"

"Kami? Kau berkata seolah kau memiliki hutan ini"

"Secara teknis ini tanah milik pemerintah, tapi ini milik kami"

"Apa? Jadi memang ada desa yang tersembunyi disini seperti yang dikatakan Donghae? Apakah benar ada yang lain sepertimu?"

Dia terdiam, seakan mencoba memutuskan seberapa besar aku bisa dipercaya. Kurasa sikapku yang tidak ingin menjadi seperti dia membuatnya ragu akan kesungguhanku. Jadi, seandainya aku akan kembali bergabung dengan kelompok Donghae, semakin sedikit yang kuketahui akan semakin baik.

"Jalan terus dan nyalakan sentermu" katanya mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Kau mungkin memerlukannya di tempat yang kita tuju"

"Dan dimanakah itu?"

"Ke air terjun itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini gak diedit yah,, langsung di post pas udah selesai ngetik. Udah ngantuk author soalnya. Jadi kalo ada typo maafkan aja oke.

Minat review?

Ppyong~


	14. Chapter 13

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **TIGABELAS**

 **Sehun side**

Air terjun itu jatuh ke sebuah kolam. Jongin mengatakan ada sungai di bawah tanah yang mengalir ke sungai jauh dibawahnya lagi. Tentu saja, juga ada sungai di atas sana yang menjadi asal dari air terjun ini. kurasa mungkin kami akan melihatnya besok saja.

Sekarang, Jongin memegang tanganku lagi dan menuntunku ke tepi kolam yang beriak itu. Rerumputan telah diganti oleh bebatuan,kerikil, dan batu-batu kecil yang licin seperti kaca. Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset. Kalau Jongin tidak sedang memegang tanganku, aku pasti telah terjatuh ke kolam.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya, memelukku.

Semakin kami mendekati air terjun, serasa melangkah mendekati Guntur. Deru airnya menggema di sekitar kami dan menghalangi suara-suara lain. Ini membingunkan dan hampir menakutkan.

Jongin menarikku ke belakang air terjun. Aku hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk mengarahkan senterku ke dalam tirai air yang menderu sebelum Jongin menarikku ke dalam ngarai yang gelap.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku dan tidak mengeluarkan lengkingan memohon padanya agar tidak meninggalkanku. Disini lebih tenang, air terjun terdengar lebih tenang namun masih tetap terdengar. Aku menyapukan cahaya senterku ke sekeliling gua. Sepertinya ada orang yang pernah kesini sebelum kami.

"Ini adalah salah satu sarang kami" Jongn menjelaskan sambil menunduk, untuk menyalakan lentera baterai. Benda itu lebih terang daripada senterku, jadi kumatikan senterku untuk menghemat baterai. Aku berencana untuk menyimpannya. Aku merasa aman dengannya. Mungkin karena itu pemberian ayah angkatku. Rasanya dia seperti hadir disini bersamaku. Tiba-tiba aku sungguh berharap dia itu ayah kandungku. Lalu semua ini tidak mungkin benar. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ini tidaklah nyata.

Kalau ini genetik, berarti aku harus mewarisinya dari orangtuaku. Dan mereka sudah pasti bukan serigala. Mereka tidak sembuh seperti Jongin saat Donghae menembaknya. Mereka meninggal.

"Lapar?" tanya Jongin, mengembalikan aku dari lamunanku yang muram.

"Tidak, tapi aku haus"

Jongin memberikan sebotol air padaku. Gua ini dingin. Air itu pun dingin. Peti plastik bening yang berisi perbekalan ditumpuk sepanjang dinding. Jongin mengambil sebatang granola dan mulai memakannya sambil membuka peti lain dan mengeluarkan selembar selimut. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menyampirkannya ke bahuku.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku" kataku. "Paling tidak aku pakai baju"

"Masih banyak baju disini. Di samping itu, aku selalu bisa berbulu lebat" Jongin memberiku seulas senyuman yang benar-benar seksi.

Jongin mengambil selimut dan dua buah kantong tidur. "Kurasa kita bisa tidur disini" katanya, menunjukan bahwa aku harus berbaring di tempat tidur yang telah disiapkannya. Dia masih memegang satu kantong tidur lagi, kurasa dia akan memakainya untuk menyelimuti kami.

Aku belum pernah berbagi kantong tidur dengan siapapun. Walaupun kami hanya tidur, tapi kami akan berada pada posisi yang sangat dekat. Tubuh kami akan saling bersentuhan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan untuk tidur?" tanyaku

"Jujur saja, badanku seperti akan remuk semua"

Entah bagaimana aku bisa melupakan bahwa Jongin telah melalui siksaan berat. Ditembak. Atau mungkin itu karena dia pintar menutupi perasaannya. Atau bisa juga dia adalah serigala super.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku untuk membantumu?" tanyaku pelan-pelan

"Tidur saja"

Aku memandang tempat tidur darurat itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu seperti yang dilakukan Donghae" kata Jongin

Aku memandangnya "Aku tau. Masalahnya aku belum pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain orangtuaku"

Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat "Kau pernah tidur bersama Tao"

"Itu beda"

"Apa bedanya? Tao juga orang kan?"

"Kami tidak berbagi kantong tidur Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum lebar kali ini "Tutup saja matamu dan bermimpi"

Pada akhirnya aku tetap berbaring di atas kantong tidur itu. Jongin berbaring di sampingku dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak tau apakah karena dia sangat kelelahan atau dia pikir aku akan lari. Atau mungkin dia merasakan betapa kaku dan diamnya aku.

"Apa kau bisa tidur dalam gelap atau kau mau lampunya tetap menyala?" tanyanya.

"Gelap lebih baik" Sebenarnya aku takut dengan kegelapan, hanya saja aku tak ingin berlama-lama melihat Jongin karena akan menambah kegugupanku.

Aku mendengar bunyi klik dan lampunya mati. Mataku dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dan aku bisa melihat air terjun itu. Cahaya bulan membuatnya tampak seperti kaca yang berjatuhan. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan. Perlahan aku merasakan sarafku mengendur.

"Ini tempat favoritku dari semua sarang" kata Jongin pelan.

Aku tidak tau apa dia berbohong soal kemampuannya membaca pikiranku hanya ketika dia berwijud serigala. Bisa saja dia membaca pikiranku kapan saja.

"Kelihatannya kau membangun tempat ini seolah untuk mengantisipasi masalah" kataku

"Kami selalu mengantisipasi masalah"

Dia bergeser mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan getaran kecil pada dirinya. "Kau kedinginan"

Aku berguling sampai sebagian tubuhku menimpanya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku, memelukku dan aku meringkuk semakin rapat dengan kepala bersandar pada lekuk bahunya. Dia menyelimuti kami dengan kantong tidur yang satu lagi. Kami hangat dan nyaman sekarang.

"Apakah itu sebuah dorongan?" tanyaku pelan, tak ingin merusak kedamaian diantara kami "Menjadi serigala, maksudku"

"Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Itulah diriku"

"Bagaimana itu terjadi? Maksudnya, aku tau kau bilang ini factor genetika, tapi bagaimana? Apakah orang yang pertama menjadi manusia serigala itu digigit oleh serigala atau semacamnya?"

Suara tawa Jongin memenuhi gua bawah tanah itu. "Itu sangat bodoh saat mereka memasukannya ke dalam film. Mengapa ada orang yang berpikir digigit oleh sesuatu akan mengubahmu menjadi makhluk itu? Sama halnya dengan vampire. Sangat tidaklah dimulai dengan gigitan"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah berada di sini sejak permulaan jaman. Tapi perlindungan diri membuat kami merahasiakan keberadaan kami. Berabad-abad yang lalu, kami hidup di tengah masyarakat umum, tapi selalu ada kesadaran ketika kami bertemu dengan jenis kami. Kau mungkin merasakan itu saat bertemu dengan orang-orang, tapi karena kau tidak tau kalau kami ada, kau mungkin tidak mengenal perasaan itu, seperti panggilan untuk menyukai"

Aku mengingat kembali pertemuanku dengan Tao untuk pertama kalinya pada musim panas lalu. Rasanya seolah kami langsung menjadi teman akrab. Aku merasakan sebuah hubungan, sebuah asal-usul. Aku leluasa menceritakan apa saja padanya. "Apakah Tao…?" Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ini sangat

"Ya" katanya pelan. "Tapi dia belum mendapatkan perubahannya. Dia baru akan berusia tujuh belas tahun bulan depan"

"Kami sangat dekat. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Apa kau akan percaya padanya? Kalau dia tak bisa menunjukkan bukti padamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin mempercayaimu, aku percaya kau bisa berubah wujud. Tapi aku tak yakin bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari kalian. Tapi, kau bilang ada yang lain sepertimu yang hidup di tengah masyarakat?"

"Tentu saja. Di sekolah, kampus. Kami hidup dalam masyarakat. Kami adalah dokter,pengacara,polisi. Kami sama seperti orang lain kecuali fakta bahwa kami bisa berubah wujud"

"Tapi itu membuatmu tidak sama dengan orang lain"

"Terserah, kau boleh berpendapat begitu. Memang resiko bagi kami untuk hidup diantara kaum Static, tapi lebih mudah bagi kami untuk menyesuaikan diri daripada memiliki negara sendiri. Kami kadang tidak diterima. Kaum kami sudah dibakar di tiang pancang seperti penyihir, dan diburu seperti setan. Jadi berabad-abad yang lalu,para tetua menggalang persaudaraan, kau bisa menganggap mereka seperti ksatria. Mereka adalah prajurit muda. Kami menyebutnya Dark Guardian. Mereka bertanggung jawab melindungi Shifter lainnya"

Aku berdecih "Kurasa teknik perlindungan mereka tidak banyak. Dimana mereka semalam ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan mereka?"

Dia berdehem "Yah, jika seorang Dark Guardian cukup bodoh sampai dia ketahuan, dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa kami demi melindungi yang lainnya. Kami tidak meminta yang lain untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kami"

Aku menoleh sampai bisa melihat wajahnya "Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau sedang mengatakan padaku kalau kau seorang Dark Guardian? Bahwa kau adalah seorang ksatrian atau semacamnya?"

"Ya, benar. Tugasku adalah melindungimu. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta yang lain untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan aku kembali, memastikan tak ada yang menyakitimu dan untuk mendapimngimu pada malam purnama"

Dia ini pelindungku? Itukah sebabnya Jongin selalu mengawasiku? Aku belum siap menghadapi purnama dan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiranku tentang Jongin. "Jadi kau bisa mati?"

"Tentu. Api dan peluru"

"Tapi aku melihatmu sembuh"

"Cukup menakjubkan bukan?" suaranya mengandung kebanggaan. "Aku hanya beruntung karena Donghae tidak tau kalau perak adalah kelemahan kami. Sebagian sampah dari film Hollywood itu benar. Untuk beberapa alasan, luka yang disebabkan oleh perak tidak dapat sembuh seperti luka normal. Pisau, pedang,peluru –kalau semua itu terbuat dari perak, kami dalam masalah besar"

Aku sadar dia telah mempercayakan rahasia untuk menghancurkan mereka padaku. Mungkin itu bukanlah kepercayaan. Mungkin itu adalah perlindungan diri. Perak dengan tiba-tiba sudah berubah dari perhiasan menjadi sumber potensi kematianku.

"Apakah ada cara untuk tidak menjadi …" Pikiranku meneriakkan kata orang aneh, tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tentu Jongin akan menganggapnya sebagai penghinaan.

"Tidak" katanya pelan. Jongin memelukku erat seolah dia bisa melindungiku dari perasaan terpukul oleh jawabannya. "Tapi, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Percayalah. Aku tau kau menyimpan banyak pertanyaan, tapi aku sangat lelah, Sehun. biarkan aku tidur dulu dan aku akan menjawab semuanya besok"

"Baiklah" Aku mencengar langkahnya menjadi teratur dan merasakan dadanya naik turun di pipiku.

Aku memandang air terjun yang terkena cahaya bulan. Aku berpikir untuk bangun dan berjalan kea rah sana. Membiarkannya mendorongku de dalam air dan menenggelamkanku disana.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi serigala. Mungkin Donghae berpikir itu benar-benar hebat dan orang akan membeli obat untuk menjadi makhluk berbulu lebat selama beberapa jam, tapi aku tak akan meminumnya walaupun gratis.

Semoga Jongin salah. bahwa hubungan yang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin anggapannya salah dan dia salah menilaiku. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi Shifter.

Dan sejauh yang kutakutkan, kalau aku ini Shifter, hidupku tiba-tiba akan menjadi kacau. Dan itu menjadi masalah besar.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk di bibir gua, mendengarkan suara jatuhnya air terjun sambil memandangi kuku tanganku. Aku sudah merayap keluar dari tempat tidur saat Jongin masih tertidur. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mulai lari dari Jongin, dari semua ini.

Jongin sangat tenang sementara jantungku hampir meledak dari dadaku ketika dia duduk disampingku. Aku bangga akan diriku karena tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mengagerkanku.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

Apakah itu pertanyaan serius? Duniaku, hidupku, mungkin tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. tapi aku memutuskan untuk menutupi semua itu "Hanya berpikir. Aku tidak memiliki banyak keberuntungan memanjangkan kuku. Kurasa itu akan segera berubah"

Dia tertawa kecil. Atau paling tidak kupikir dia tertawa. Dengan adanya air terjun, kami harus berbicara lebih keras, jadi tawa kecil sulit di dengar. Tapi Jongin tersenyum. Lalu seakan dia berpikir kami sedang mengambil resiko merusak tenggorokan kami jika kami terus berbicara si tempat kami berada, dia menyentakan kepalanya ke samping . Aku mengikutinya ke dalam gua bawah tanah.

"Apa kau tau jika orangtua angkatku tau tentang aku? Maksudku, aku ini apa? Atau aku akan menjadi apa?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ketika orangtuamu terbunuh, lokasimu terlalu jauh sebelum seorang Dark Guardian dikirim. Begitu pemerintah ikut campur, agak sulit untuk mendapatkan kembali milik kami" Dia membuka sebuah peti dan memberikan sekaleng minuman rasa buah –entah apa namanya.

"Kupikir serigala adalah karnivora" kataku datar sambil membuka penutup kaleng

"Serigala adalah karnivora. Shifter bukan" Nada suaranya mengatakan kalau aku telah menghinanya. Dia menyerahkan padaku satu batang cokelat. "Makanlah. Jaga kekuatanmu"

Aku merobek bungkusannya dan memandang Jongin ragu "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa dirimu adalah serigala"

"Aku bukan serigala. Itu wujudku yang berubah, hanya itu"

"Hanya itu? Kebanyakan orang tidak menjadi berbulu dan menggeram. Belum lagi para orang gila yang berusaha menangkapmu untuk penelitian mereka"

"Apa yang kau lihat sebagai hal yang tidak biasa adalah hal normal bagiku. Aku tau itu ada dalam DNAku. Aku bahkan tidak sabar menunggu sampai berusia delapan belas"

Jantungku sedikit tersentak. "Kupikir kau bilang tujuh belas"

"Tujuh belas untuk, ya kau tau, uke sepertimu. Delapan belas untuk para dominan sepertiku"

"Kukira aku bisa mendapat keringanan"

Dia membuka sebuah kantong makanan kecil seukuran Double Stuf Oreo dan mengulurkannya padaku. Air mataku tertahan. Aku sangat menyukai ini. Aku memandangnya. Jongin tengah memperhatikanku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kutebak kau sedang membaca pikiranku yang ini juga. Apa nanti aku bisa melakukan itu? Membaca pikiran?"

"Ya, tapi pertama kali hanya akan terdengar seperti ocehan yang membingungkan. Kau harus belajar untuk memilah suara yang masuk"

"Apa ada sekolah manusia serigala atau semacamnya tempat aku bisa mempelajari semuanya?"

"Kami memilih untuk tidak memakai istilah manusia seigala. Itu terkesan negative. Coba kau sebutkan satu film yang manusia serigala menjadi tokoh baik. Kami ini Shifter. Dan kami tidak memiliki sekolah, tapi kami memiliki pelatihan. Tempatnya di hutan ini"

Aku menghabiskan biskuitku, merapatkan lututku ke dada dan memeluknya dengan lenganku. "Apa itu sakit?"

Dia tau maksud pertanyaanku, dan itu bukan tentang pelatihannya. Dia berlutut di hadapanku. "Tidak kalau kau percaya padaku" katanya tenang.

Aku tertawa lemah "Apa kau yakin kau tidak salah tentang aku?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan di luar. Lalu kita bisa bersantai menikmati hari yang indah ini. Lagipula, kita ini bukan vampir"

.

.

.

Jongin menemukan sebuah kaos. Sepertinya itu bukan miliknya atau miliknya sebelum dia mempunyai beberapa otot di tangannya, karena kaos itu ketat sekali membungkus badannya.

Aku mengikutinya ketika dia berjalan agak jauh ke dalam hutan yang mengelilingi tempat kami berlindung.

Mungkin seharusnya aku memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin memeriksa segala sesuatunya. Seharusnya aku berusaha mempelajari apa yang seharunya kupelajari. Tapi sebaliknya,aku memikirkan pakaian. Kalau berubah wujud menjadi manusia serigala akan membuat lemari pakaianku terkena bencana. Lalu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Mempunyai tempat persembunyian pakaian di seluruh tempat ini?

"Ya" kata Jongin pelan. Lalu terdiam.

"Kau bisa membaa pikiranku bahkan ketika kau tidak berwujud serigala bukan?" aku menuduhnya

Dia berbalik dan menatapku "Hanya kalau aku memusatkan pikiran padamu"

"Dan kau memusatkan pikiran padaku sekarang?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau wangi-"

"Apa kau mengejekku? Aku dekil"

"Tapi wangi alami tubuhmu yang kucium" Dia mulai berjalan lagi ke tempat yang terbuka "Ayo, berenang"

Hampir saja aku tersandung saat menyusulnya. "Memang kau menyimpan baju renang di dalam peti di gua?"

Jongin menoleh dan memberiku senyuman yang terkesan licik. "Siapa yang butuh baju renang? Belum pernah dengan tentang berenang tak memakai baju?"

.

.

.

Terserah. Mungkin besok malam Jongin akan melihatku naked sebelum aku berubah menjadi serigala, tapi aku tetap menyuruhnya berbalik saat aku menbuka baju dan menyelam ke air. Airnya dingin, menyegarkan dan jernih sekali. Ketika aku muncul di permukaan, Jongin sudah berada di air, beberapa meter dariku. Mungkin dia juga malu untuk naked di hadapanku. Walaupun aku sudah pernah melihat bagian belakangnya.

Sambil berenang, aku bertanya. "Jadi tato yang ada di bahumu itu apa artinya?"

"Setiap dominam mendapat sebuah tato saat dia siap mengumumkan gadis yang dipilihnya sebagai pasangan. Ini melambangkan namanya, tertulis dalam bahasa kuno para Shifter"

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Dia memandangku seakan aku adalah orang bodoh.

"Oh" Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku benar-benar kagum bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dan tidak mengatakannya. Bagaimana dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada seniman tato itu tanpa tau apakah aku akan membalas perasaannya atau tidak. "Aku bahkan mengira kau tidak menaruh perhatian padaku musim panas lalu dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Kau baru enam belas tahun Sehun. Dan masih anak SMA sedangkan aku sudah masuk perguruan tinggi"

"Sekarang pun aku masih anak SMA dan kau masih di perguruan tinggi"

"Setidaknya kau sudah lebih dewasa. Dan setahun lagi kau akan tamat SMA, begitu lulus kau bisa masuk ke perguruan yang sama denganku"

"Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan orangtua angkatku lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan pulang ke rumah akhir musim panas ini –tentu saja agak berbeda dengan dirimu saat baru sampai disini"

"Kami hidup di dunia luar, di tengah kaum Static" Lanjut Jongin. "Sangat normal. Tidak, senormal yang kami bisa ketika kami bertanggung jawab melindungi rahasia kelompok kami"

Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Jongin pikirkan musim panas lalu saat bertemu denganku. "Tapi keputusan yang kamu buat musim panas lalu tentang kita, bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Aku tau dimana kau tinggal Sehun. aku akan mendatangimu kalau Tao tidak bisa meyakinkankmu untuk bergabung dengan kami di sini musim panas ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melewati perubahanmu sendirian"

"Jadi, Tao tau apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ya, tapi ada aturannya. Kau tidak boleh memberi tau orang lain siapa yang dipilih oleh seorang dominan"

Aku tersanjung dan terkagum.

Mungkin Jongin adalah tipe pria yang tidak nyaman membicarakan perasaanya, dan dia pun mulai berenang menyebrangi kolam dan berenang kembali ke arahku lalu berhenti sekitar setengah meter di depanku.

"Tatomu itu, Lay juga memilikinya bukan?"

"Ya"

Mataku melebar. "Dia juga manu –Maksudku, dia juga Shifter?"

"Ya"

"Nama siapayang ada di bahunya?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Aku telah mengakat sumpah kerahasiaan"

Menyebalkan sekali. Aku bukan tukang gossip, tapi aku sangat penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau salah menebak?" tanyaku "Bagaimana kalau orang yang kau pilih tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Itu taruhannya. Kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan nama seseorang di bahumu, dan tidak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu karena kau sudah memberikan kesetiaanmu kepada orang lain terlebih dulu"

"Itu berat"

"Itulah yang membuat kami tidak memilih dengan sembarangan"

Perasaanku benar-benar kacau memikirkan dia sudah memilihku atau sudah takdir. Aku tidak begitu yakin bagaimana keseluruhan takdir pasangan ini bekerja "Tapi kau hampir tidak mengenalku musim panas lalu"

"Aku sudah cukup tau Sehun. Untuk para Shifter, saat kau bertemu dengan pasanganmu kau akan tau begitu saja. aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu sata kita bertemu?"

"Takut" aku mengakui. "Bingung. Memang aku memperhatikanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tak berpikir tentang kau dan aku. Maksudku, kau itu lebih dewasa, keren, kuat dan aku hanyalah bocah SMA"

Dia tersenyum "Aku suka bocah SMa. Dan aku suka karena kau memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirimu yang tidak kau sadari. Kau mengambil resiko besar saat membebaskanku dari kandang itu"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah"

"Tapi tidak semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Dan waktu kau memukul Donghae, aku suka itu"

Aku merasakan rasa malu merambati wajahku " Aku heran kenapa bisa termakan kata-kata gombalnya"

"Dia telah membohongin banyak orang"

"Tapi kau tidak"

"Aku punya kecurigaan, tapi hanya itu. Aku berasal dari masyarakat yang selama berabad-abad dianiaya karena dituduh mencemarkan nama orang lain. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan tuduhan tanpa bukti"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Xiumin? Apakah mereka –"

"Sebagian besar Sherpa iya. Itu cara kami mengendalikan bagian mana dari belantara ini yang boleh dikunjungi oleh kaum Static. Kalau kami melarang mereka masuk, mereka pasti akan curiga. Itulah sebabnya, kami memandu mereka ketempat yang kami ijinkan untuk mereka kunjungi dan menjauhkan mereka dari tempat yang tak ingin kami tunjukkan"

"Donghae percaya ada sebuah desa di suatu tempat disini"

Wajahnya mengeras, matanya seperti batu yang telah dipoles licin. "Ya, aku masih berusaha mencari tau bagaimana dia bisa mendapat petunjuk itu. Maksudku, legendanya memang ada, tapi dia kelihatannya kelewat yakin"

Dalan keterkejutanku, aku lupa menggerakkan kaki. Aku tenggelam, menutup mulut pada tepat waktunya. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Jadi desa itu benar-benar ada/"

"Wolford. Para tetua tinggal disana. Kami semua berkumpul disana untuk menyaksikan titik balik matahari musim panas. Desa itu cukup tersembunyi. Tidak mungkin Keane dan para pengikutnya bisa menemukannya"

Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi aku memikirkan sesuatu lain yang dikatakannya "Kenapa kau berusaha mencari jawaban bagaimana mereka mendapatkan petunjuk itu? Kau suka teka-teki?"

"Kupikir kau sudah memahaminya. Aku adalah pemimpin perkumpulan"

Entah kenapa aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Dari cara Lay tunduk padanya. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas para Sherpa.

"Jadi bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apakah para tetua tadi yang memilihmu?"

"Tidak. Melalui pertarungan. Saat kita berwujud serigala. Kita menantang dan mengalahkan pemimpin yang sekarang"

Seperti binatang liar? Dia ini apa? Manusia atau binatang buas?"

"Dan itu yang kau lakukan? Mengalahkannya?"

Dia menatapku seolah ingin menilai reaksiku atas kata-katanya "Itu pertarungan sampai mati"

Kali ini, ketika aku berhenti menggerakkan kaki dan tenggelam, aku tidak yakin ingin muncul ke permukaan lagi. Ada sesuatu dalam masyarakatnya yang membuatku tak yakin apakah ingin menjadi bagian darinya. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to

Semua yang ngebaca, commen, favorite dan follow cerita ini

.

.

Oke, author pengen jelasin beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyain sama reader sekalian

Tempat Sehun sama Jongin sekarang itu apa?

:Mereka itu kayak jadi pemandu wisata namanya Sherpa di suatu hutan tempat orang biasanya hiking. Sehun emang masih sekolah kok cuman di cerita latarnya itu lagi musim panas dan sekolahnya lagi pada libur, jadinya untuk ngabisin hari liburnya Sehun milih jadi Sherpa sekalian buat ngobatin rasa trauma dia sama hutan itu karena waktu Sehun masih kecil ortunya kebunuh di hutan itu

Ada versi pdf-nya gak?

:Maaf banget ini author ngetiknya langsung dari novel asli jadi gak ada pdf.

Sehun itu serigala? Gak bisa diubah?

: iya, manusia serigala. Udah dari sononya emang kagak bisa diubah Sehun aja yang keras kepala. Eheheheh

Konfliknya gak ada?

:Yep, disini cuman dijelasin dulu gimana kehidupan Shifter dan tempat tinggal mereka biar reader gak makin bingung dan bisa bayangin soalnya ntar ada latar tempat di tempat-tempat serigala biasa ngumpul/?

Pertanyaan lain udah kejawab kan di chapter ini. gomawo reviewnya readerdeul~~

Minat review?

Ppyong~


	15. Chapter 14

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **EMPAT BELAS**

 **Sehun side**

"Jonghyun adalah pemimpin perkumpulan sebelum aku"

Jongin dan aku sudah tidak berada di air lagi. Kami sudah berpakaian dan berbaring di atas selimut.

Tempat ini terlihat begitu damai. Langit sangat biru dengan awan putih yang lembut melintas. Ketika kegelapan mulai datang, aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan purnama pertamaku.

"Aku tidak sempat membunuhnya" kata Jongin, dan aku mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Dia melarikan diri, seperti pengecut. Jadi kenaikkanku sebagai pemimpin sedikit ternoda"

Aku menengok ke samping dan mengamati raut wajahnya yang tampan. Dia memusatkan padangannya ke langit.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pemimpin?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh menatapku "Jonghyun adalah pemimpin yang tidak pantas. Dia terus menempatkan orang lain dalam bahaya. Mengambil resiko. Mengungkapkan keberadaan masyarakat kami. Dia harus dihentikan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menghentikan dia. Aku sangat yakin serigala hitam yang kau lihat adalah dia"

"Jadi waktu kau bilang dia punya piaraan itu?"

"Aku memutarbalikkan kebenaran. Maaf, kadang kita harus melakukannya. Sama seperti malam ketika Youngmin dan kelompoknya membicarakan tentang manusia serigala, dan kami semua tertawa seolah itu mengelikan."

Aku tau, harus berpikir cepat agar tidak membocorkan rahasia.

"Jadi, kau berpikir mungkin karena dialah Youngmin mengetahui tentang kalian, para Shifter?"

Dia tersenyum kecut. "Tentang kamu juga. Kau adalah salah satu dari kami"

"Ya" Jongin terlihat sangat yakin. Tapi aku tidak.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk persiapan perubahanku?" kelihatannya aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Jelas sekali aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk mencukur bulu kakiku. Aku menyentuh kakiku dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. "Apa nanti saat menjadi serigala, bulu kakiku tidak ada kalau kucukur?"

"Apa wajahku saat menjadi serigala tidak mempunyai bulu?"

Aku tertawa malu merutuki kebodohanku. "Tidak, sebenarnya kau sama indanya sebagai serigala atau sebagai dirimu"

Dia tersenyum menggoda padaku "Menurutmu aku tampan kan?" Aku hanya terdiam.

Dia bangun dan duduk, lalu mencondongkan badan ke arahku "Menurutku kau cantik. Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu"

"Itukah yang membuatmu terus memandangiku?"

"Ya. kupikir kau akan tau perasaanku. Mungkin sedikit menakutkan juga, ada seseorang yang terus menerus memandangimu dan tidak pernah berbicara padamu"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang pemalu"

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ada sesuatu yang berdentam di dadaku. Sungguh. Kupikir aku tidak akan bernapas dengan benar lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padamu"

Jongin menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke pipiku. Kalau melihatnya sekarang, dia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Pada malam sebelum para Sherpa pergi, kau dan Lay bertengkar kan?"

"Begitulah. Dia tau kau adalah salah satu dari kami, dan berpikir aku tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu pergi, membuatmu marah padaku dan aku belum tau bagaimana harus memberitahumu tentang kemamampuan kita. Dan, jujur saja aku cemburu karena kau terlihat sangat tertarik pada Donghae"

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Aku menyukainya karena dia tidak rumit, karena dia tidak membuatku merasakan semua kegilaan seperti yang kau lakukan. Daya tarik yang kau bicarakan, aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Jadi apa itu? Seperti ikatan binatang atau apa?"

"Ikatan itu mungkin kuat, tapi itu tak bisa membuatmu merasakan apa yang tidak benar-benar kau rasakan. Kalau itu bisa diterima akal. Kita bisa merasakan dorongan-dorongan ini karena kita berjalan di antara manusia dan binatang buas, namun pada intinya kita ini adalah manusia. Kita hanya mempunyai kemampuan untuk berubah ke dalam wujud yang lain"

"Kau berkata begitu seolah ini bukan apa-apa"

"Aku tumbuh dengan melihat orang berubah-ubah wujud semudah orang menekan remote untuk memindahkan saluran tv"

"Lalu siapa yang membimbingmu?" tanyaku

"Kami melewatinya sendirian"

"Bukankah itu membuatmu semakin sakit?"

"Kelihatannya tidak adil bukan? Tapi inilah seleksi alam. Dominan yang lebih lemah tidak akan bertahan hidup"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Aku tak sabar menunggu, tapi aku tau apa yang akan terjadi. Waktu aku masih kecil, orangtuaku mengajakku ke hutan, menjelaskan banyak hal, menunjukan padaku –"

"Astaga!" aku memandang berkeliling dengan cepat karena lebih aman daripada memandang langsung kepadanya atau ke dalam diriku.

Dia terduduk tegak "Apa? Ada apa?"

"Orangtuaku, para pemburu itu bulang mereka melihat serigala." "Bagaimana kalau itu orangtuaku? Mereka sedang menunjukkannya padaku? Kami berlari. Ibu mendorongku ke dalam semak-semak. Ada suara menggeram"

Aku menahan gambaran itu "Ada serigala" aku mengatakannya pada Jongin "Serigala itu, apakah mereka adalah orangtuaku?"

"Cukup masuk akal jika itu mereka"

Hanya saja kalau aku menerima gagasan bahwa aku ini juga manusia serigala. Aku masih sulit untuk menerimanya.

"Kalau aku mati dalam wujud serigala, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"Spesies kami selalu berubah kembali ke wujud serigala tepat sebelum mati"

"Jadi para pemburu itu mungkin saja benar ketika mereka mengatakan mereka menembak serigala?"

Jongin mengangguk

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Orangtuaku memakai baju. Dan kalau benar mereka ditembak, bukankah mereka akan sembuh?"

"Tidal kalau mereka tertembak di jantung atau kepala"

"Tapi mereka memakai baju" renungku. Dan mereka tidak naked. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di ingatanku.

Musim panas lalu aku tidak ingin pergi ke bagian hutan tempat mereka meninggal. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, untuk menghadapi masa lalu dan ketakutanku sekarang, aku harus kembali ke tempat itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat dimana tempat itu.

Malam harinya aku berjalan mondar-mandir di gua bawah tanah itu dengan kegelisahan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Atau mungkin ini karena aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Aku menghabiskan sepanjang sore bersama Jongin di dalam dunia kami yang terisolasi ini, membuatku semakin mengenalnya. Kupikir aku bisa mencium aroma kulitnya. Akan semakin sulit berbaring bersamanya malam ini.

Aku berjalan ke bibir gua bawah tanah, menutup mata dan mendengarkan deru air yang meluncur ke bawah. Aku ingin mengosongkan pikiranku. Tapi ada satu yang tersisa, kalau aku tidak berubah wujud besok malam, akankah Jongin meninggalkanku?

Walaupun deru air terjun sangat keras dan mataku tertutup, aku tau Jongin sedang berada di belakangku.

"Sehun?"

Aku menyukai bunyi suara Jongin yang dalam dan caranya memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita" katanya

"Segalanya telah berubah. Sekarang aku sudah lebih mengenalmu. Aku merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya"

"Hal yang baik?"

"Menakutkan. Kuat. Bagaimana kalau aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Maksudmu kau tidak berani?"

"Bukan itu yang –"

"Kau tidak memiliki kekuatan dalam dirimu? Kau bukan pemberani? Kau akan berubah Sehun, tapi apa yang kurasakan padamu bukan karena kau akan berubah"

"Oh" Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Kupikir itu mungkin sangat mendekati pernyataan cinta yang mungkin kudapatkan.

"Ayo." Jongin menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kantong tidur.

Aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Terasa berbeda mala mini. Kedekatan kami sudah berubah,berkembang. Dia bukan lagi Jongin, bosku. Dia adalah Jongin, Dark Guardianku.

Sekalipun aku berpikir tidak membutuhkan pelindung, Jongin akan selalu ada.

"Akankah itu terjadi saat bulannya muncul?"

"Tidak, sampai bulan berada di puncaknya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau?"

"Kau akan mulai merasa berbeda. Jangan biarkan itu menakutimu. Aku tau kau tau tentang semua ini belum terlalu lama, tapi bagi kami perubahan adalah bagian alami dalam hidup kami"

Aku masih punya seribu pertanyaan seiring waktuku yang semakin dekat "Saat kau berwujud serigala, apa kau berpikir seperti serigala?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau cara berpikir serigala"

Aku tertawa "Kau tau apa yang kutanyakan"

"Kau masih dirimu sendiri Sehun. hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit berbeda. Saat aku berwujud serigala, aku lebih agresif, bisa bertarung dengan baik. Itulah sebabnya aku berubah saat beruang itu menyerangmu. Aku bisa berlari lebih cepat sebagai serigala, jadi kalau aku ingin sampai di suatu tempat dengan cepat, aku biasanya akan berubah"

"Kupikir kau cukup cepat saat kau tidak dalam wujud serigala"

"Kebanyakan Shifter cepat dan kuat. Badan kami terlatih secara terus-menerus" Dia mengecup keningku "Kau akan baik-baik saja Sehun"

"Kau bilang, kau adalah pasanganku" Kataku ragu "Apa itu berarti kita akan eum, menikah?"

"Tidak peril. Biasanya pasangan itu akan menikah, tapi tidak selalu. Kita akan melewati masa pacaran kalau kau mau pergi denganku. Tapi kau tidak dipaksa untuk bersamaku jika kau tidak ingin"

Suara Jongin menjadi sangat tenang.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi pasanganmu, akankah kau mencari yang lain?"

"Tidak, aku akan sendirian"

Jantungku tersentak. Aku memandangnya, bulan sedikit lagi akan purnama, besar dan terang, bersinar menembus air terjun seakan airnya hanyalah tirai yang tipis "Itu tidak adil"

"Aku tau. Kami mendapat hasil mentah dari perjanjian ini. Mereka merasakan yang mereka rasakan, dan yang dipilih tinggal memilih"

"Apakah kalian pernah bertarung memperebutkan pasangan?"

"Tentu. Kadang orang yang mereka pilih ingin tau siapa yang lebih kuat, siapa yang lebih menginginkannya. Kami adalah manusia sekaligus binatang"

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku mampu memahami ini semua"

Dia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya dan menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambutku. "Apa kau takut pada aku yang sebenarnya?"

Anehnya, aku tidak ketakutan olehnya. Oleh diriku sendiri, iya. Aku benar-benar punya masalah untuk mengatasinya, tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Berbaring disini bersamanya, aku bisa melupakan kadang-kadang dia berbulu lebat.

"Tidak" jawabku jujur

"Baguslah" Dia berguling sampai aku terbaring dan dia di atasku. Dia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat "Bagus" ulang Jongin.

Lalu dia menciumku. Bukan seperti ciuman yang pernah kualami sebelumnya, dan aku tidak menduganya. Tapi itu sangat Jongin. Dan dia tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang pernah kukenal. Bibirnya halus dan lembut, seakan dia tidak yakin apakah aku menginginkannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menginginkannya?

Aku memohon hal ini saat ulang tahunku.

Dia menarik diri dan melihatku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau tersenyum saat dicium?"

Senyumku semakin lebar "Permohonan ulang tahunku baru saja terkabul. Waktu aku meniup lilil, aku memohon kau agar menciumku"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tau itu aneh. Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah aku menyukaimu. Kamu selalu begitu serius" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya "Sekarang aku tau kenapa"

Aku ingin mempercayai Jongin, bahwa aku akan berubah dan aku adalah takdirnya.

Dia menarikku ke dalam lengannya. "Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" Katanya "Kau akan butuh banyak energi besok malam"

Jongin sangat peduli padaku. Aku ingin berkata padanya "Siapa yang butuh kekuatan kalau ada kau"

Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Jongin benar. Besok segalanya akan berubah. Dan itu melibatkan diriku.

.

.

.

"Sehun, bangun"

Suara Jongin mengandung kepanikan yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku tidur terbungkus dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tau kapan dia meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang dia berjongkok di sampingku, mengusap kepalaku. Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Aku tidak menyangka bisa tidur senyenyak ini, dan aku kesal dia membangunkanku "Ada apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"

Kata-katanya membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan aku bisa merasakannya juga. Sama seperti malam itu, perasaan seperti sedang di awasi.

"Donghae. Mereka menemukan kita" kataku

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak punya pelacak dalam kelompoknya. Dan daerah ini terlalu tersembunyi"

"Kita juga tak tau apakah mereka punya ilmuwan dalam kelompok mereka, dan nyatanya mereka memang punya"

"Poin yang bagus" Dia memakaikan ransel ke lenganku. "Kau pakai ini. Aku mungkin harus berubah"

Aku mulai memakai sepatuku "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Memeriksa sekeliling. Kalau perlu lari"

Dia berdiri dan meraihku. Sambil tetap memegang tanganku, dia membimbingku ke air terjun. "Kau tunggu saja di mulut gua sampai aku selesai memeriksa –"

Terlihat bayangan sesosok tubuh melangkah masuk ke mulut gua. Dan sama seperti dalam adegan film murahan, dia menodongkan senapan. Dia bukan seseorang yang kukenal, tapi Jongin menjadi tegang dan mendorongku ke belakangnya. Dia bergeser sedikit lebih dekat ke air terjun, lalu berusaha mendorongku ke belakang "Keluar dari sini"

"Dimana sopan santunmu Jongin? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengenalkan pacarmu pada kakakmu?"

Jonghyun? Inikah Jonghyun? Aku mengintip dari belakang Jongin agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Menurutku kalau bukan karena semua kebencian dalam matanya, Jonghyun mungkin terlihat tampan.

Jongin menggeram rendah dan bergeming.

"Jangan berpikir untuk berubah" kata Jonghyun

"Aku mengisi senapan ini dengan peluru perak. Kalau aku menembakmu dalam wujud serigala, kau akan mati"

"Aku tau bagaimana pengaruh perah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kembalikan hakku sebagai pemimpin perkumpulan"

"Pemimpin perkumpulan mengabdi sebagai pemimpin Dark Guardian. Dia melindungi keberadaan kaum kita. Tapi kau membawa Youngmin pada kami"

"Itu hanya terkaanmu saja, tapi memang kenyataannya kau memang benar"

"Apa kau yang membawa mereka kemari?"

"Tidak. Orang-orang bodoh itu, aku sudah cuci tangan dengan mereka semenjak mereka tidak membunuhmu. Mereka pergi dengan helikopter. Kubayangkan mereka akan kembali. Tapi aku tak peduli. Mereka seharusnya mengautopsimu, menelitimu. Tapi mereka hanya berencana mengambil darahmu dan membungkam mulutmu. Dimana kesenangannya?"

"Kau sudah menempatkan seluruh keberadaan kita dalam bahaya"

Jonghyun menghela napas panjang. Aku masih berusaha menemukan sedikit kemiripannya dengan Jongin, tapi tak bisa.

"Keberadaan kita sudah dalam bahaya. Tinggal sedikit dari kita yang tersisa. Apa kau pikir ada manusia Static yang akan menikah dengan kita?"

"Hanya karena seorang –"

"Dia segalanya bagiku. Keluargaku sendiri tidak akan menerimanya. Dia tidak akan menerimaku. Suatu malam aku berubah wujud untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan dia ketakutan. Apa kau tau artinya menamai pasanganmu lalu mengetahui kau tak bisa memilikinya? Mengetahui kalau kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu sendirian dan kesepian? Selalu hampa dan tidak memiliki cinta untuk mengisi kehampaan itu?"

"Aku tau itu berat –"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Tapi kau akan segera tau, sebelum purnama besok. Kau akan tau apa artinya membenci dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak mendampinginya saat dia berubah untuk pertama kalinya, kau bisa kehilangan dia. Hatimu akan hancur dan kau akan tau apa yang aku rasakan"

"Aku akan disannya untuk Sehun"

"Kita lihat saja" Jonghyun mulai bergerak perlahan ke dalam gua. Jongin berbalik untuk menghadapinya sambil mendorongku menjauh

Aku tak tau apa yang kuharakan. Mungkin mereka akan berubah dan bertarung.

Lalu suara ledakan bergema di gua bawah tanah itu dan Jongin terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh ke dalam air terjun. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk terjun dan menolongnya.

Aku mendengar Jongin mengerang saat aku menaikkannya ke atas, merasakan dia mengigil dan sadar kalau darahnya yang hangat bercucuran di sekitarku. Aku berusaha mendiringnya keluar dari air

"Jongin"

Dengan erangan lain dan usaha yang sangat besar, dia menyentak naik dan menelungkup terkulai di atas tanah. Aku mendorongnya sampai seluruh badannya keluar dari air, lalu menyeret diriku keluar dari air dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Separah apa lukanya?" tanyaku.

"Parah" jawabnya melalui giginya yang terkatup

Aku mengangkat kausnya. Dalam sinar bulan dan cahaya redup menjelang fajar, aku bisa melihat lubang gelap di pinggangnya dan darah mengalir dari luka itu. Aku merobek kemejaku, hanya meninggalkan kaus tanpa lenganyang kupakai di dalamnya. Aku akan merobeknya juga, kalau perlu. Aku menekankan kemejaku ke pinggangnya, berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak bisa berubah?" tanyaku "Walaupun hanya beberapa detik?"

"Jika dia melakukannya, dia akan mati"

Aku dikejutkan oleh suarah Jonghyun. Aku tak tau kapan dia berada disitu, tapi seharusnya aku tau dia pasti ingin menlihat hasil kerjanya.

"Dia bisa merasakan panasnya perak itu. Dia tau aku tak berbohong soal peluru itu" kata Jonghyun dengan nada puas dalam suaranya "Aku tidak menginginkan kematiannya. Aku hanya ingin mencegah dia agar tidak menghentikanku"

"Menghentikanmu dari apa?"

Dia menarikku berdiri dan sebelum aku bisa protes, dia sudah mengikat tanganku dengan kuat lalu menarikku ke arahnya "Membawamu pergi"

Dia mulai menarik dan menyeretku "Kau gila"

"Terserah apa katamu"

"Jongin melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melindungi perkumpulan. Kau tidak bisa menghukumnya karena itu"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Apa yang kulakukan harus masuk akal bagiku. Itulah indahnya kegilaan. Sekarang, kau jangan melawanku, karena aku punya banyak peluru dalam senjata ini. Membunuhmu akan membuatmu meninggalkan Jongin selamanya"

"Bagaimanapun aku akan mati. Jongin bilang aku tidak akan bertahan kalau dia tidak bersamaku"

"Kurasa kita akan tau nanti"

Aku tidak takut mati. Oke, aku takut. Aku ketakutan oleh pikiran itu. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Jongin, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak pergi dengan mudah, tapi aku juga tidak melawan dengan mengerahkan semua yang ada padaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Jongin sedang berjuang untuk belutut. _Jangan ikut._ Pikirku. _Selamatkan dirimu, tunggu aku._

Aku yakin Jongin dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku dapat melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara dan mencari bantuan untuk Jongin.

Sulit sekali mendaki lereng terjal yang membentuk cekungan di sekitar air terjun dan kolam, terlebih saat tanganku terikat. Jongin dan aku sudah pernah melewati dasar lembah sungai itu. Jonghun ingin pergi melewati puncaknya.

Aku kelelahan saat kami sampai di tujuan. Langin diliputi cahaya jingga kemerahan yang menyatakan datangnya hari baru. Dari atas sini,aku bisa melihat sungai yang menciptakan air terjun yang deras. Aku tak punya waktu dan keinginan untuk mengagumi keindahannya.

"Beri waktu aku semenit untuk istirahat. Kumohon" Aku terjatuh dan berbaring di tanah

"Aku lupa betapa sedikitnya stamina yang dimiliki manusia sebelum perubahan pertamanya. "Dia masih memegang tali yang mengikat tanganku. Aku penasaran, seandainya kutarik talinya, apakah aku bisa menyentaknya ke pinggir dan menjatuhkannya ke lembah yang kami panjat tadi.

"Jongin adalah adikmu" kataku terengah-engah

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini padanya?"

Dia berjongkok di sampingku "Dia menantangku! Dia mengambil tempatku sebagai pemimpin. Oke, mungkin aku bermain-main dengan tanggung jawab, tapi aku sudah kehilangan Jino. Mereka seharusnya memberiku sedikit kelonggaran"

"Donghae memberitahuku teman sekamarnya di perguruan tinggi –"

"Ya, itu aku. Dia benar-benar kutu buku, mengangumi ayahnya. Waktu dia mulai berbicara tentang Bio-Chrome, kupikir itu adalah takdir"

"Jika kau sangat menginginkan obatnya, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka meneliti dirimu?"

"Karena aku tidak percaya kalau Youngmin tidak akan melukiskan aku sebagai diriku, orang aneh." Dia angkat bahu "Di samping itu, aku sedang dalam suasana hati untuk sedikit balas dendam" Dia berdiri dan menarikku bangkit "Ayo jalan"

Aku mendengar geraman rendah yang mengancam. Mungkin ada seribu ekor serigala di hutan ini, dan aku tidak tau berapa banyak Shifter yang ada. tapi aku tau tanpa harus berbalik dan melihat bulu yang tak asing lagi bagiku, itu adalah Jongin dalam wujud serigala. Dia memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Kurang ajar. Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengeluarkan pelurunya? Kau berusaha membuktikan diri kan? Sayang sekali aku tidak punya peluru perak lagi. Apakah kau tau betapa mahalnya itu?" Jonghyun mendorongku sampai aku jatuh. "Jadi kurasa kita akan membereskan ini dengan cara kita"

Dari posisiku, aku bisa melihat pinggang Jongin. Dia masih berdarah. Bahkan setelah pelurunya tidak ada, kurasa dia tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Dia akan semakin lemah.

Sebuah kemeja terbang ke arahku dan mendarat di atas wajahku. Saat aku mengangkatnya, Jonghyun telah berubah menjadi serigala hitam di dekatku.

Serigala hitam yang kulihat di malam pesta bir itu. Dia lebih besar daripada Jongin. Giginya kelihatan lebih panjang dan lebih tajam.

Donghae pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang matanya yang tidak berubah, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya sekarang. Shifter mempertahankan mata manusiawi mereka. Aku bisa melihat Jongin dengan mata indahnya dan kegilaan Jonghyun dalam matanya.

Aku tau ini akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan sampai matim yang seharusnya terjadi saat Jongin pertama kali menantang kedudukan Jonghyun sebagai pemimpin perkumpulan. Aku tau Jongin terlukan dan lemah. Aku tau Jonghyun kuat dan gila, juga ada kekuatan tertentu yang datang bersama kegilaannya. Jongin mengambil resiko kehilangan segalanya. Jonghyun telah kehilangan semuanya. Dia tidak mempertaruhkan apa pun, dan itu membuatnya lebih berbahaya diantara mereka berdua.

Aku tau bahwa Jonghyun memiliki semua keuntungan. Bahwa aku mungkin kehilangan Jongin, kehilangan apa yang baru saja aku temukan.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Kata-kata itu hanya sebuah bisikan di pikiranku. Tapi itu cukup. Jongin mendengarnya, kepalanya menoleh ke arahku.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal. Seketika Jonghyun melancarkan serangan kearah Jongin.

Aku sadar, kata-kataku telah membuat Jongin dalam bahaya. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to

Semua yang ngebaca, comment, favorite dan follow cerita ini

.

.

Disini nama Donghae disebut-sebut lagi yak? Wkwkwk. Tenang aja si ikan gak bakal muncul lagi kok. Kecuali di buku series kedua. Dan disitu juga bukan Jongin sama Sehun lagi yang diceritain.

Sekarang munculnya malah Jonghyun yang jadi kakak Jongin. Kenapa Jonghyun? Habisnya sesama KIM sih. Terus sama-sama nama depannya "JONG". /Waks, ini apaan sih./

Btw, pada tau Jino kan? Itu loh maknaenya SM the ballad tapi sekarang gak tau masih di SM apa kagak. Kenapa dia yang disukai sama Jonghyun? Entahlah awalnya pengen naruh si Key aja tapi sayang Key umma hanya punya Onew appa/abaikan/

Oh iya, ada yang nyadar gak sekarang banyak author KaiHun pada mulai out dari FFN, jujur author sedih banget soalnya selain nulis ff author juga sering ngebaca ff Kaihun. Hiks. Dulunya sih tiap buka email pasti selalu ada pemberitahuan ff KaiHun ada aja yang update tiap hari. Sekarang mah sepi kek kuburan.

Oke, udah itu aja dulu. Author pengen tidur. Belum belajar juga buat UTS besok pagi gegara sibuk ngetik ff/jangan dicontoh/ bubay~~

Minat review?

Ppyong~


	16. Chapter 15

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **LIMABELAS**

 **Sehun side**

Sambil menggeram menantang, Jongin menerjang kea rah Jonghyun.

Dengan memamerkan giginya, dua bersaudara itu bertubrukan di udara, sambil menggertak. Rahang mereka yang kuat saling mengigit, dan cakar mereka saling merobek ke balik bulu untuk mencapai bagian yang mudah di serang. Aku bisa mencium bau tanah yang bercampur darah di udara dan hidungku menjadi sangat sensitive. Apa karena sudah mendekati purnama dan aku akan segera menjadi seperti mereka?

Mereka terhempas ke tanah, memisahkan diri untuk menyusun kekuatan. Mereka berdua berputar pelan, sama-sama mencari kelemahan lawan. Jongin menunggu, aku tau dia mengumpulkan sedikit kekuata yang dimilikinya. Jonghyun menyerang.

Jongin menerkam pinggangnya. Lalu mengigit bahu Jonghyun. Jonghyun melengking kesakitan dan mungkin juga karena terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Jongin menjadi sangat agresif. Jonghyun melawan, berusaha melontarkan Jongin. Jongin mengigitnya lagi.

Mereka berguling-guling. Saling mengigit, terpisah kemudian menyerang lagi. Begitu terus. Aku bisa melihat Jongin makin melemah. Aku terus memperhatikannya, kalau-kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu, tapi aku tau bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika besok mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda, besok mungkin aku bisa lebih banyak membantu, setelah aku berubah wujud untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi untuk saat ini, Jongin harus bertarung sendiri.

Aku tau Jonghyun tidak akan memberi ampun. Jonghyun akan menyerang leher Jongin kalau ada kesempatan.

Mereka terus bertarung. Jatuh berguling-guling, yang satu di atas yang lainnya,semakin dekat dengan bibir tebing yang curam. Mereka memisahkan diri seakan hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk memperlambat gerakan mereka. Aku berusaha mengosongkan pikiranku. Tidak ingin Jongin tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dia. Aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan tadi. Napas Jongin terengah-engah dan pinggangnya berlumuran darah. Aku melirik kea rah celana Jonghyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di depanku, melihat senapannya. Buru-buru aku mengambilnya. Sangat sulit untuk memegangnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat, tapi aku berusaha keras. Ayah angkatku sering mengajakku ke arena menembak. Aku cukup mahir menggunakan senapan, menurutku. Walaupun selama ini, sasaranku hanyalah kertas-kertas.

Aku membidiknya, namun posisi Jongin menghalangi. Apakah ini pertarungannya dan harus dihadapi sendiri? Akankah dia membenciku karena membunuh saudaranya? Pelurunya bukan perak.

Kemungkinan tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi itu mungkin memberikan kesempatan pada Jongin. Aku bergeser ke samping, berharap mendapat sudut yang lebih baik.

Jonghyun melontarkan diri. Jongin menerkam dan menghantamnya, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke bibir jurang.

Sial.

Sambil memegang senapan yang tidak ada gunanya, aku memandang ke bawah. Aku bisa melihat Jonghyun, setengah jalan ke bawah, tertancap oleh ranting pohin. Dia tidak bergerak dan dalam wujud manusia. Aku menyimpulkan dia sudah mati.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Di mana Jongin?

Lalu aku melihatnya,masih dalam wujud serigala, sedang berjalan dengan kesakitan kembali ke atas tebing.

"Jangan!" teriakku. "Turun dan tunggu aku di bawah"

Tapi Jongin terus berjuang mendaki sampai mencapai tanah yang datar. Dia berlari ke arahku dan menjilat daguku. Aku memeluknya dan menangis.

Setelah semua kejadia ini, otakku kosong. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kupikirkan, kecuali mungkin Jongin memerlukan ketenangan.

Setelah aku menghentikan kelakuanku yang memalukan, aku menatap Jongin "Aku takut sekali. Aku tau dia itu kakakmu dank au tidak ingin melawannya, tapi dia memaksamu, bukan salahmu dia meninggal"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melolong. Lolongan itu adalah suara paling kesepian yang pernah kudengar. Ketika gema lolongannya yang berduka itu hilang ditelan kesunyian. Jongin roboh menimpaku.

Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, yang kutau hanya jika aku tak menghentikan pendarahan di pinggangnya, dia akan bernasib sama seperti Jonghyun.

Lolongan Jongin bukan hanya sekedar gambaran penderitaannya, tapi juga panggilan pada yang lain. Dalam satu jam, selusin serigala telah sampai di tempat kami. Seekor serigala hitam bermata coklat mendekat dengan hati-hati.

Dengan memakai kemeja Jonghyun, aku berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya, tapi Jongin terlalu berat untuk kuangkat sendiri dan dia juga terlalu lelah untuk pindah sendiri.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan aku tau dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan serigala itu. Aku bisa menebak siapa itu, Lay, orang yang selalu menjadi tangan kanan Jongin ketika memandu rombongan Youngmin ke hutan. Dia menghilang ke bawah tebing dan masuk ke dalam gua bawah tanah selama beberapa menit, lalu ketika kembali dia sudah berwujud manusia dan berpakaian.

Serigala-serigala lain kelihatannya enggan untuk mengungkapkan identitas asli mereka, tapi ketika melihat Lay tidak bisa membawa Jongin ke dalam sarang di belakang air terjung sendirian, serigala lain mulai maju. Bulunya hampir bercorak keemasan dan matanya sangat indah. Kris. Aku menyadarinya. Dia juga pergi ke belakang air terjun dan kembali dengan berpakaian serta wujud manusianya.

Begitu kami memindahkannya ke dalam gua bawah tanah dan membungkuskan dengan selimut, Jongin berubah wujud. Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Shifter begitu sopan. Mungkin itu karena aku belum menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Lay memeriksa lukanya. "Kelihatannya akan lambat memulihkannya"

"Ya, kalau aku kembali dalam wujud serigala dalam beberapa jam, kurasa bisa sembuh sampai tidak mengganggu"

"Jadi kenapa kau berubah?" tanyaku sambil meremas tangannya.

Dia tersenyum lemah "Karena aku mau bicara padamu, menemanimu" Dia menyentuh pipiku "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan tapi kau tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan saat aku jadi serigala"

Aku berharap Lay dan Kris segera menyingkir, sehingga aku bisa meringkuk pada Jongin. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengannya.

Lay berkata "Aku akan membalut perban ke lukami untuk mengurangi pendarahan" Dia menatap tajam Jongin "Harusnya kau memanggil kami saat ada masalah. Kau tidak harus menghadapi semua masalah yang di hadapi kaum kita sendirian"

"Jangan memarahinya dulu. Dia sudah cukup menderita hari ini" protesku.

"Kami hanya khawatir Sehun." ujar Kris "Apa kau mau Jonghyun di bawa kembali ke desa?"

"Ya, orangtuaku harus tau"

"Kami akan membawanya" kata Lay. Dia dan Kris pergi.

Aku memegang pinggang di dekat lukanya. "Aku tak percaya kau mengeluarkan pelurunya"

"Tidak seburuk itu. Tembakannya tidak mengenai bagian vital. Herannya, peluru itu tidak sampai tembus"

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa sembuh?"

"Akan memakan waktu seharian, dan sangat sakit, tapi pasti akan membaik menjelang malam ini"

Pada waktunya aku harus berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur" katanya "Ini hari yang sulit dan malam ini akan menantang"

"Baiklah" Aku mulai bergeser sedikit lalu berubah pikiran.

Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya pelan. Berubah atau tidak malam ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Aku bergeser dan tersenyum. Melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya agak ke pinggir. Saat aku melihat Jongin, dia sudah menjadi serigala.

Aku meringkuk di sampingnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin tidur kalau tau apa yang sedang menungguku malam ini.

 _Dan aku pun terkejut, kegelapan datang begitu cepat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to

Semua yang ngebaca, comment, favorite dan follow cerita ini

.

.

Yosh…. Ini author updatenya cepet kan? Ngahahaha. Lagi gak ada kerjaan, jadilah author ngetik ff ini. author juga seneng reviewnya udah 300 aja. Walaupun yang baca hampir 10ribu. Hiks. Banyak banget kan siders dif fn. Kapan tobat yah kira-kira? Yaudah gak apa juga yang penting udah dibaca aja author seneng kok.

Mana nih yang udah ngebet nunggu Sehun berubah? Sabar yak ini ceritanya sengaja dibuat berbelit-belit supaya yang baca jadi greget/?/ Author juga pas baca ini udah greget nungguin perubahannya, sumpah waktu pertama baca author gak sabar dan langsung ngebaca yang bagian malam perubahannya.

Udah dulu yak.. banyak ff yang pengen author lanjutin karena udah author terlantarkan sampai lapuk.

Semoga FF ini bisa nemenin kalian malam mingguan yah KaiHun shipper, kira-kira KaiHun lagi malam mingguan kagak yak? Kekekekeke~~

Minat review?

Ppyong~


	17. Chapter 16

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **ENAMBELAS**

 **Sehun side**

Ketika aku terbangun, malam sudah menjelang. Jongin masih terlelap saat aku mengendap keluar dari gua dan bergerak pelan keluar dari air terjun. Ini adalah salah satu malam dari malam-malam aneh ketika bulan muncul ketika matahari masih bersinar. Aku selalu merasakan bulan bersinar dengan penuh kedamaian, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. mala mini bulan tidak terlihat menyenangkan, sebuah pertanda yang tak ingin kuhadapi.

Aku memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran serigala-serigala yang tadinya berada di sini, tapi aku punya firasat mereka masih di sekitar sini, menjaga kami. Mereka tau apa yang seharusnya terjadi malam ini. Seharusnya aku merasa berbeda. Tapi aku malah memikirkan bagaimana jadinya tahun terakhirku di SMA jika aku punya kekasih di univesitas yang berada di negara bagian lain. Aku memikirkan kelulusanku.

Aku merasakan kehadiran Jongin sebelum aku mendengar atau melihatnya. Dia datang dan bediri di sampingku. Dia sudah berubah kembali ke wujud manusia. Walaupun dia masih memulihkan diri dari lukanya, aku merasakan kekuatan terpancar dari dirinya.

"Yang lain masih di sini?" tanyaku

"Ya, Jonghyun bilang Youngmin dan kelompoknya sudah pergi. Malam ini tidak akan baik bagi mereka untuk kembali. Perubahan pertama akan lebih mudah kalau tidak ada gangguan, kalau perhatian kita tidak terpecah-pecah ke hal lain"

Aku memandangi pinggangnya. Jongin telah memakai kaos dan aku tak bisa melihat perbannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak buruk bagi seorang yang tertembak. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa berubah untuk menyembuhkan luka, dan yang membuatku kesal adalah luka ini belum benar-benar pulih, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Dia bisa saja membunuhmu"

"Tapi dia tidak membunuhku. Dan sekarang kita harus memusatkan diri pada keselamatanmu"

.

.

.

Jongin menyuruhku untuk memakai sebuah kain putih saat perubahan nanti, katanya untuk mempermudah perubahanku.

Kain itu akan menutupi tubuhku tanpa merintangi gerakanku sampai aku berubah. Lalu kain itu akan terlepas begitu saja.

Warnanya putih seperti sutra dan kelihatannya cocok untuk perubahan pertama Shifter. Aku menyampirkannya ke bahuku. Ukuran dan lipatannya pas, sehingga aku tak perlu memegangi bagian yang terbuka supaya tetap tertutup. Kurasa setelah ribuan tahun para Shifter telah menemukan apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk peristiwa ini.

Aku melangkah kembali ke air terjun dan memandang derunya air. Aku tidak punya kepastian seperti Jongin kalau aku akan berubah. Sementara aku takut akan seperti apa perubahan itu terjadi, aku lebih takut lagi jika itu tidak terjadi, walaupun Jongin telah berusaha menenangkan aku, aku takut kehilangan Jongin.

Jongin dan aku makan di bawah sinar bulan. Kami duduk di atas sebuah jubah hitam yang mirip dengan yang kupakai, hanya beda warnanya saja. Aku menyimpulkan ini adalah milik Jongin dan heran kenapa dia belum memakainua. Ternyata ada ritual yang dilibatkan disini dan belum kuketahui.

Makan malam itu sangat sederhana, hanya dengan sandwich kemasan dan batangan protein. Jongin menyuruhku untuk makan sebanyak mungkin karena aku butuh tenaga. Sambil meneguk air dari botolku, aku melihat bulan semakin meninggi.

"Jadi setelah perubahan pertama, aku bisa berubah sesuai keinginanku?" tanyaku, ingin tau sebanyak mungkin kalau aku benar-benar berubah

Jongin memungut sampah dan memasukkan ke dalam kantong di ranselnya. Dia tak ingin mengotori lingkungan kami. "Ya"

"Lalu bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

"Pada perubahan pertama, kau tidak memegang kendali. Tubuhmu akan melakukan apa yang diperlukan untuk berubah. Ketika kau sudah siap untuk berubah kembali ke wujud manusia, tutup saja matamu dan bayangkan dirimu sebagai manusia. Tubuhmu akan mengambil kendali"

"Bagaimana kalau aku terperangkap dalam tubuh serigala?"

Jongin tertawa "Belum pernah aku mendengan ada yang seperti itu. Kalau kau mengalami kesulitan, beri tau aku" Jongin bergeser seolah tiba-tiba menjadi tak nyaman "Ingat, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu dan kau juga akan bisa membaca pikiranku"

"Itukah cara kita berkomunikasi?"

"Ya"

"Ini menjadi sangat aneh. Apakah kau yakin kau tidak akan membuatku bingung dengan suara orang lain?"

"Aku yakin"

"Jadi jam berapa ini akan terjadi? Kapan bulan akan mencapai titik puncak?

"Sekitar tengah malam"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau kau menerimaku –"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu kalau aku menerimamu?"

"Kau harus menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar "Dengan ciuman"

Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu kegelisahanku muncul dan aku menjadi serius "Jadi ini upacara perubahan dan perkawinan?"

Wajah Jongin memerah "Tidak akan lebih jauh dari sebuah ciuman, kecuali kedua pihak menginginkannya"

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya? Maksudnya sebagai serigala"

Jongin tertawa. Suaranya dalam dan merdu, pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia benar-benar tertawa. Itu membuatku merasa senang, ketegangan dalam diriku sedikit mereda.

"Kau benar-benar polos Sehun, aku tak percaya kau menanyakannya padaku"

"Apa? Kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya?"

Dia tersenyum padaku "Tidak, aku belum pernah melakukannya sebagai serigala"

"Bagaimana dengan, kau tau. Dalam wujud manusia?"

Dia meraih tanganku dan menggeleng "Serigala berpasangan untuk hidup"

Aku menelan ludah "Jadi, kau sudah seperti, sedang menungguku?"

"Dalam seluruh hidupku"

Tak heran Jonghyun telah kehilangan dirinya. Tapi aku tak mau memikirkan tentang dia atau semua hal berat yang mungkin dihadapi Jongin. Aku ingin melewati malam ini sehingga aku bisa menolongnya melalui masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Jadi benda seperti sutra yang sedang kita duduki ini, akan kau pakai?"

Jongin mengangguk

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam wujud manusia sampai?"

"Kita berubah bersama, atau sebisa mungkin bersamaan"

"Dan kau akan memberi tau aku apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

Aku meremas tangannya "Jongin, aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya duduk di sini dan menunggu. Jangan salah sangka, tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan. Dan aku ingin sendirian sebentar untuk menenangkan diri"

"Baiklah"

Seharusnya aku merasa lega karena dia tidak memperdebatkannya. Dia juga butuh istirahat. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum aku berubah. Aku bangkit dan mulai berjalan menyusuri bagian tanah yang terbuka.

Hal yang membuatku kagum adalah bahwa malam ini sangat tenang. Rasanya seharusnya ada badai, petir dan kilat.

Seharusnya dunia ikut merasakan kekacauan yang bergemuruh dalam diriku. Pagi ini aku memikirkan sebuah kalimat _aku mencintaimu_ saat Jongin menghadapi kematian. Tapi Jongin belum membalas kalimat itu. Pasangan seumur hidup. Tidakkah seharunya kata-kata itu bisa dia ucapkan walaupun sekali saja.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan. Aku terus berjalan dan memikirkan kenapa Jongin tidak membalas pernyataanku pagi tadi. Kakiku terasa letih untuk mendaki lereng yang mengelilingi kami.

Akhirnya Jongin menyusulku dan menghampiriku. Lututku menjadi lemas dan aku bersyukur ada sebatang pohon yang kokoh untuk bersandar. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menekankan tangannya ke batang pohon di belakang kepalaku seolah dia juga membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jongin. Aku tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Aku tau itu, baik dalam wujud manusia dan serigala. Dia tidak membuatku takut.

Jongin merendahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Hampir.

"Sehun" bisiknya, napasnya yang hangat mengusap pipiku "Sudah waktunya"

Aku menggeleng. Nyatanya aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi serigala. Itu terdengar menyakitkan. Tidak seperti apa yang pernah kubayangkan tentang diriku. Ini semua membuatku ketakutan.

"Aku belum siap"

Aku mendengar sebuah geraman parau yang tidak menyenangkan dari kejauhan. Dia bergeming. Aku tau Jongin juga mendengarnya. Dia menjauh dariku dan menengok ke balik bahunya. Saat itulah aku melihat mereka. Serigala-serigala itu telah kembali dan bergerak mengelilingi tanah terbuka.

Jongin menoleh kembali padaku, kekecewaan tercermin di dalam matanya. "Pilihlah yang lain. Tapi kau tak bisa melalui ini sendirian"

Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju serigala-serigala itu.

"Tunggu" teriakku di belakangnya

Tapi terlambat.

Jongin mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dalam setiap langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Lalu dia berlari dan melompat ke udara.

Ketika mendarat, dia sudah menjadi serigala. Seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak melihat perubahannya. Dia selalu berubah ketika aku tidak sedang melihat atau dia menyembunyikan diri. Aku menduga itu pasti menyakitkan.

Dia mengangkat kepala dan melolong ke arah bulan. Suara kesedihan yang mendalam bergema dalam diriku, memanggilku. Aku mengalami pergulatan untuk tidak ingin menjawabnya, namun ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berniat menerobos keluar.

Aku berlari kea rah Jongin. Rumput terasa sangat lembut dan sejuk terinjak oleh kakiku yang tidak berbalut apapun. Dia sudah hampir mati untukku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Saat aku menyebrangi tanah terbuka itu, aku menunduk dan mengambil jubah hitam itu. Aku terus berlari menyusul Jongin. Aku memakaikan jubah hitam itu padanya dan belutut "Aku memilihmu"

Dalam kilau sesaat, dia telah berdiri di hadapanku, dalam wijud manusia dan tubuhnya terbalut jubah hitam. Aku bangkit dan tersenyum padanya. Dia adalah seorang prajurit. Seoramg pelindung. Dalam wujud serigala atau manusia, dia tetaplah Jongin. Dia pemberani. Dan setahun yang lalu, dia melihatku dan tau akan ketakutan yang kuhadapi. Bahwa kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dia menorehkan namaku di kulitnya untuk selamanya.

Dia meraih tanganku dan membimbingku ke tengah tanah terbuka itu. Ketika aku menoleh kembali, serigala-serigala tadi sudah menghilang dengan diam-diam. Jadi mereka hanya hadir disitu menawarkan pilihan padaku, memaksaku untuk memilih. Sekali lagi privasi menjadi milik Jongin dan aku. Aku lega mereka sudah pergi. Aku tidak ingin berbagi momen ini dengan penonton.

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dan menunggu. Menungguku untuk menerimanya. Menciumnya. Dalam beberapa hal, saat ini lebih penting daripada yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku berjinjit. Dia menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Dalam satu hal, ini seperti semua ciuman yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Lembut dan hangat. Dalam satu hal, ini tidak seperti ciuman yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Liar.

Dalam sekejap, semua telah berubah. Kami telah menjadi pasangan.

Pasangan. Takdir. Selamanya.

Kata-kata it uterus berulan lembut dalam pikiranku. Tentu, aku punya pilihan. Aku bisa berjalan pergi, tapi bahkan jika kulakukan, kurasa hati an jiwaku akan tetap tinggal bersama Jongin.

Dia menarik diri dari ciuman itu, tapi lengannya semakin erat memelukku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke leherku dan aku bisa merasakan dia sedang menghirup aromaku. Aku juga bisa mencium aroma maskulin darinya.

Dan menunggu.

Aku menunggu bulan mencapai titik puncaknya. Aku menunggu tubuhku beraksi. Aku menunggu datangnya rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Aku menunggu, penasaran apakah akan kecewa atau lega jika tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku merasa usapan pertama cahaya bulan, dan kulitku mulai tergelitik. Aku tegang oleh kesadaran dan kegugupan. Cahaya bulan tidak bisa dirasakan tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakannya.

Jongin berkata dengan pelan "Tenang, jangan melawannya, tapi tetaplah bersamaku"

Aku merasakan seperti di tusuk jarum. Seribu tusukan kecil di dalam dan di luar. Aku bisa mendengar darahku berdesir di telingaku. Aku bisa mencium bau tanah dari hutan dan aroma seksi dari orang yang berdiri bersamaku. Aku mendengar detakan cepat dari jantungku. Jari-jari kakiku mengejang. Pergelangan kakiku meletup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

Aku tersentak dan memandang Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sebelumnya, sampai kau memilihku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Dia menciumku lagi. Menakjubkan dan menakutkan. Jongin terlihat posesif.

Aku merasa tulang belakangku terbakar.

"Belum" desak Jongin saat aku ingin melepaskan diri "Tetaplah bersamaku. Berpeganglah padaku. Pusatkan perhatian pada suaraku" Dia mencium leherku.

Aku pernah kejang sebelumnya, tapi rasanya tidak seperti ini. Ini melibatkan semua anggota tubuhku, dari kepala sampai ujung jari. Dan itu semakin berkembang dan berkembang–

"Lepaskan" suara Jongin serak "Lepaskan sekarang?" Apanya?

Ada semburan cahaya putih, kilasan warna, sebuah gelegar yang tak bersuara, tapi memekakkan–

Lalu aku memandang mata Jongin dan memandang badannya yang dipenuhi bulu. Aku memandangi cakarku, kakiku. Pada bulu berwarna putih bercampur merah muda yang disinari cahaya bulan.

 _Kamu baik-baik saja?_

Itu pertanyaannya, tanpa kata-kata

 _Ya._

Dia menyentuhkan hidungkan ke hidungku,menciumi leherku lalu bahuku. Walaupun dia adalah serigala, aku bisa menbaui Jongin. Bisa mencium aroma dirinya dalam wujud manusia.

 _Kau terlihat cantik,_ pikir Jongin

 _Hanya saat menjadi serigala?_

 _Selalu. Bulumu seperti permen kapas Sehun._

 _Aku tidak merasa berbeda_

 _Hanya berbeda bentuk saja_. Pikir Jongin.

Aku ingin tertawa. Aku sudah sangat ketakutan. Ternyata ini begitu mudah. Dengan Jongin di sampingku, ini seperti melangkah ke dalam air dingin.

 _Apa aku akan kesakitan besok?_

 _Sedikit_

 _Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?_

 _Kita bermain._

 _Bagaimana dengan lukamu?_

 _Sudah hampir sembuh._

Jongin menerkamku pelan. Kami berguling. Saling mendorong.

 _Tangkap aku._ Pikirku sebelum akn mulai berlari menyeberangi tempat terbuka.

Dia menbiarkanku mulai duluan. Aku menyukai terpaan angin pada buluku. Aku menyukai kecepatan gerakanku. Aku berlari lebih cepat daripada lariku sebelumnya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat jarak dengan Jongin. Dengan mudah dia menyusulku.

 _Lalu kami lari bersama sementara cahaya bulan menyinari kami._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to

Semua yang ngebaca, comment, favorite dan follow cerita ini

.

.

Yaampun, Cuma author yang ngerasa ini chapter sweet banget atau gimana sih kenapa bisa sampe senyum-senyum sendiri pas ngetik ini cobaaaa…. Duh, pokoknya ini chapter paling keren deh menurut author pribadi. Belum lagi bekas-bekas KaiHun moment waktu Exo love concert masih berbekas di hati/?/.

Ngomong-ngomong suara Jongin kok bisa bagus yak/?/ gak nyangka si kkamjong bisa sebagus itu suaranya, sehun juga dancenya makin menjadi, sampe salto-salto gitu. Sempet takut si Sehun kenapa-kenapa soalnya dia juga kan sempet ngepost video waktu lagi latihan dan gagal. Ngahahaha. Semoga Hunnie gak kenapa-kenapa.

Ini sebenernya masih ada satu chapter lagi, mau di post apa gak yang chapter 17?

Atau kalian mau sampe sini aja? Di chapter 17 gak terlalu penting sih, cuman perkenalan Sehun sama ortunya Jongin nanti sama ke tempat ortu Sehun dulu di bunuh. Yah sama adegan KaiHun lainnya lah…

Minat review?

Ppyong~


	18. Chapter 17

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **SEHUN adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jongin**

 **Jongin berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member. Other.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca. diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Sehun side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.**

 **ENAMBELAS**

 **Sehun side**

Malam itu aku tidur dalam pelukan Jongin, dalam balutan jubah putih. Aku telah berubah kembali ke wujud manusia tanpa masalah sama sekali.

"Kamu alamiah" Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada bangga dalam suaranya.

Kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu berciuman dan mengobrol sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Aku bangun lebih dulu. Cahaya dalam gua bawah tanah temaram, tapi cukup sehingga aku bisa memandangi Jongin yang masih terlelap. Berada di sini bersamanya, tidur di sampingnya.

Semalam waktu aku berubah menjadi serigala, semua yang sudah kulalui, semua yang kupikir akan kulalui, juga telah berubah. Aku bukan lagi seperti apa yang kupikirkan, tapi anehnya, aku sekarang lebih mengenal diriku dari sebelumnya.

Rasa takut yang telah bersemayam dalam diriku, sekarang aku tau itu adalah binatang buas dalam diriku yang terbangun. Jauh di dialam diriku, aku tau sebuah perubahan sedang menunggu, tapi aku belum menyadari apa itu, aku belum tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Pagi ini tidak ada rasa takut. Baik terhadap masa laluku maupun masa depanku. Aku sudah menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya semalam, dan dalam penemuan itu ketakutanku menghilang.

Dan sekarang, aku punya Jongin. Akulah yang ditunggunya, diinginkannya. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Perlahan, aku bangun dan berjalan kea rah air terjun. Aku ingin tau apa ibuku mengalami perubahan pertamanya disini. Apakah ayahku membantunya melalui itu? Aku mencoba mengingat apakah aku pernah melihat tanda di bahu ayahku. Aku masih kecil ketika mereka meninggal. Banyak hal yang luput dari perhatianku.

Namun aku sudah dapat mengingat kembali hari ketika mereka meninggal. Perubahan itu telah membuka masa laluku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas hari terakhir kami bersama. Mereka sedang berusaha menjelaskan apa sebenarnya diriku ini, apa sebenarnya kami semua. Aku melihat mereka memandangku dan saling berpandangan dengan penuh cinta. Sama sekali tanpa ketakutan. Bagi mereka perubahan adalah perayaan akan apa sebenarnya kami. Mereka sangat memusatkan perhatian agar aku tak perlu takut sampai-sampai mereka tidak mendengar kedatangan para pemburu itu.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merindukan mereka. Namun sekarang aku merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka.

Walaupun aku tak mendengarnya, aku tau Jongin berada di dekatku sebelum dia memelukku dan menarikku bersandar padannya. Seperti yang telah di katakannya, indraku lebih peka semenjak perubahanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan orang tuaku. Musim panas yang lalu aku tidak siap untuk mengunjungi tempat mereka meninggal" aku berputar dan memeluknya "Kurasa aku harus kesana, tapi aku tak tau dimana tempatnya"

Dia mengusak rambutku "Seseorang di Wolford pasti tau. Orangtuamu bagian dari kita"

Wolford. Tempat yang dilindunginya. Tempat orang-orang yang dilindunginya mencari tempat perlindungan setahun sekali.

Aku mengangguk. Tadinya aku meragukannya, tapi kini aku percaya. Anehnya, perasaan melilit di perutku dan kegugupan yang selalu menemani pikiran akan kematian orangtuaku sudah menghilang. Pada akhirnya aku siap menghadapi masa laluku.

"Haruskan kita berjalan sebagai serigala?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi aku bisa membawa ransel sehingga saat sampai kita bisa berpakaian"

"Bagaimana kau menanganinya? Selalu menemukan pakaian"

"Kami memiliki tempat persembunyian dimana-mana. kita akan membuat beberapa untukmu. Dan kapan saja, kau bisa meninggalkan pakaianmu di tempat yang bisa kau temukan lagi. Kau akan mempelajari semua itu"

Kami menempuh perjalanan satu setengah hari menuju Wolford. Tempat itu tak dapat aku temukan tanpa pemandu. Hari sudah menjelang senja ketika kami tiba. Menurutku desa bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menyebutnya.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah benteng, di kelilingi pagar besi tempa yang tinggi, dengan kawat beduri yang tampak berbahaya. Serigala-serigala berkeliaran di dalamya. Namun dari semua penampilannya yang unik, bangunan itu diatur entah bagaimana sehingga menyatu dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, jadi aku benar-benar tak melihatnya sebelum sampai di depan bangungan itu.

Di pintu gerbang, Jongin menekan beberapa nomor pada tombol dan gerbang yang berat itu terbuka perlahan. Sepertinya tempat ini merupakan perpaduan antara kuno dan modern.

Sambil memegang tanganku, Jongin menuntunku melalui jalan tanah menuju bangunan bata yang besar dan terkesan angker. Dua ekor anjing Westies mungil datang menghampiri kami. Jongin berjongkok dan membelai mereka.

"Apa mereka benar-benar anjing?" tanyaku

Dia tertawa "Tentu saja"

"Bisakan kita berkomunikasi dengan anjing?"

"Tentu. Bilang saja duduk, ambil, kesini. Aku bisa mengajarimu"

Sambil tertawa aku memukul lengannya "Lucu sekali"

"Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka" katanya sambil berdiri. Anjing-anjing kecil itu berlari pergi "Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah mereka punya pikiran"

"Jadi, dimana desa itu?"

"Ada beberapa bangunan di sekitar sini, tapi kebanyakan sudah hancur kecuali yang satu ini"

"Kelihatannya seperti sebuah rumah yang besar atau sebuah hotel mewah, atau semacamnya"

"Ini cukup besar untuk menampung orang-orang yang datang saat titik balik matahari" jelas Jongin "Hanya para tetua yang menetap disini. Yang lainnya hanya berkumpul saat titik balik matahari musim panas. Dan itu masih beberapa minggu lagi, jadi sekarang tidak banyak orang disini"

"Itu lebih baik"

Kami menaikki tangga besar menuju pintu depan. Jongin mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka. Aku terpesona saat kami melangkah masuk.

Tempat ini sangat besar. Tangga utama yang besar menjulang dari salah satu serambinya. Foto-foto berjejer di dinding dan kilauan cahaya memantul dari tempat lilin kristal yang besar. Kelihatannya seperti rumah orang terpandang yang kaya raya

"Apa kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tinggal di asrama"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tau maksudku Jongin. Apa kau dibesarkan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku dibesarkan di rumah biasa"

Aku masih memiliki kesulitan untuk berpikir bahwa Shifter normal dalam segala hal.

"Jongin!" sebuah suara yang besar dan nyaring terdengar saat seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan muncul dari salah satu ruangan.

Jongin menjadi sangat muram "Ayah"

Ini ayah Jongin? Dia terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha. Dia memeluk Jongin erat. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dia melepas pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih memegang lengan Jongin.

"Maaf soal Jonghyun," kata Jongin "Aku tidak punya pilihan"

"Itu memang berat, tapi itu sudah berlalu. Kita sudah lama kehilangan dia."

"Ibu –"

"Dia bisa memahaminya. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Jonghyun mengkhianati kia dan dirinya sendiri" dia menepuk pundak Jongin dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu"

Walaupun suara ayahnya menentramkan, aku tau Jongin menanggung beban rasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi.

Ayahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku "Ini pasti Sehun"

"Ya"

Ayah Jongin tersenyum kecil "Kau mengingatkanku pada ibumu"

Aku menahan napas "Apa anda mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja. Ayahmu juga. Orang-orang yang baik"

"Mungkin anda bisa menceritakan padaku tentang mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengingat sedikit sekali tentang mereka"

"Nanti saja kita mengobrol"

"Jongin!" seorang wanita berumur yang masih kelihatan cantik keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan ayah Jongin tadi dan memeluk Jongin. Dia mundur dan menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya. Air matanya berlinang "Aku tau kau adalah seorang pelindung, tapi kau tetap anak kecilku dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau sudah mengangkat sumpah untuk melindungi kami apapun yang terjadi. Kadang memang harus dibayar mahal. Kami tau itu" Dia memeluknya lagi, dan aku bisa merasakan ketegangan Jongin berkurang.

Ketika ibunya melepas pelukannya, Jongin melangkah mundur, meraih tanganku dan menarikku mendekat. "Bu, ini Sehun"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum padaku "Oh, tentu saja. Selamat datang kembali, sayang"

"Senang bisa kembali, kurasa"

"Ini selalu menjadi tempatmu" Dia memelukku "Kita akan bicara nanti. Sekarang, pada tetua sedang menunggumu"

Jongin dan aku berjalan di rumah besar itu dan langkah kaki kami bergema. Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan patung-patung serigala seukuran aslinya pada setiap sisi pintu yang tertutup. Jongin berhenti dan memandangku. "Ini adalah ruang rapat" katanya pelan "Hanya para tetua dan Dark Guardian yang diijinkan masuk"

"Jadi aku harus menunggumu di luar?"

"Itu pilihanmu Sehun. kau tidak harus memilih kehidupan sebagai pelindung, tapi aku akan berbicara mewakilimu kalau kau mau. Aku mempercayakan hidupku padamu"

"Apa aku harus bertarung untuk mendapatkan tempat?"

"Kau harus mengangkat sumpah untuk melayani, melindungi dan menjaga"

Aku tertawa malu atas pemikiran bodohku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui"

"Aku akan mengajarimu"

Dia tanpa keraguan, dan karena dia tidak ragu, aku pun demikian. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya Jongin"

Dia meraih tanganku, membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang berisi meja bundar yang besar.

"Tao!" terikakku.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku dan memelukku erat.

"Aku senang sekali kau mau kembali"

Di balik bahunya, aku melihat Xiumin.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku"

"Kau pasti akan ketakutan. Kau mungkin menganggapku gila dan pergi"

"Jadi kau dan Xiumin adalah Dark Guardian?"

"Magang. Kami belum berubah, baru pada purnama berikutnua" Dia menghela napas "Aku tak sabar"

Sebuah ketukan di meja mengalihkan perhatian kami. Jongin membimbingku berjalan kearah dua kursi kosong di meja. Kurasa mereka tau aku akan datang.

Sangat mudah mengenali mana saja para tetua dan mana saja para Dark Guardian. Para tetua adalah orang-orang yang sudah tua dan berumur, para pelindung adalah semua yang muda dan bertampang pejuang.

Seorang tetua berdiri. Wajahnya keriput dengan rambut kelabu yang panjangnya sebahu "Apa dia salah satu dari kita?"

"Ya, kakek" jawab Jongin. Aku sedikit terkejut ternyata orang ini kakek Jongin, tapi itu masuk akal. Peranan pemimpin diturunkan dari kakek pada cucunya. "Dia juga pasanganku."

Kakek Jongin mengangguk yang menurutku itu adalah persetujuan darinya. Matanya yang tajam tertuju padaku. "Apa kau bersedia mengangkat sumpah?"

"Ya"

Dia berjalan ke arahku "Berlutut"

Ini seperti sebuah ritual kuno, tapi tetap saja aku berlutut dengan salah satu kakiku. Jongin berlutut juga di sampingku dan meraih tanganku.

"Apa kau yakin kita tidak menikah disini?" bisikku

"Aku yakin"

"Apa kau, Oh Sehun, bersumpah untuk memegang rahasia kami dan menjaga kami dari semua kejahatan dan bahaya yang mungkin menghadang?"

"Aku bersumpah"

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku tau itu adalah kata-kata yang harus kuucapkan, tapi mata orangtua itu berbinar dan Jongin meremas tanganku.

"Jadi kau diterima ke dalam barisan Dark Guardian" katanya

Aku mendengar tepuk tangan saat Jongin bangkit dan menarikku berdiri. Lalu, satu persatu para tetua memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu, setiap Dark Guardian mendekat dan Jongin menangani perkenalan itu. Lay ada disana, tentu saja ada Kris juga. Ada enam orang lagi yang kuketahui sebagai Chanyeol, Kyungsoo,Baekhyun, Suho, Chen dan juga Luhan. Saat Tao dan Xiumin melakukan perubahan mereka, akan ada dua belas Dark Guardian termasuk aku dan Jongin.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Jongin dan aku duduk di tempat duduk berbentuk hati di ruangan utama dengan perapian besar. Orangtuanya duduk di depan kami.

"Kau tau Sehun, betapa leganya kami saat orang tua angkatmu mengajakmu kemari musim panas tahun lalu" kata Mrs. Kim "Saat kau dan Tao menjadi teman akrab, kami tau dia bisa meyakinkanmu untuk kembali musim panas ini"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan semuanya padaku saat musim panas tahun lalu?" tanyaku

"Jujur saja," kata Mr. Kim "kami tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Kau adalah kasus yang unik Sehun. Belum pernah seorang pun dari kami yang dibesarkan oleh orang luar. Ada beberapa orang di hutan pada hari kematian orang tuamu. Mereka segera memanggil polisi, dan pihak berwenang mendatangimu sebelum kami datang. Kami belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kami sangat kehilangan. Kami melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, tapi semua catatan disegel. Kami tidak memiliki cukup banyak pengaruh"

Aku benci memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika aku tak kembali ke hutan ini musim panas tahun lalu.

"Jadi, orangtua angkatku –aku akan kembali pada mereka akhir musim panas iini dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim. "Atau kami harus bicara pada mereka, mengatakan bahwa kami kehilangan keluarga, mengatur agar kau pindah kemari"

Aku menggeleng "Mereka menyayangiku. Aku tak mau meninggalkan mereka sampai waktunya masuk perguruan tinggi" aku meremas tangan Jongin. "Ini tidak akan adil untuk mereka. Aku mau membiarkan mereka bersamaku pada tahun terakhir ini seperti harapan mereka" Ibu angkatku telah mempersiapkan segala rencana setelah kelulusanku. Bagaimanapun aku ini anak mereka.

"Mereka akan mengeti aku jatuh cinta pada musim panas ini dan ingin masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama denganmu tahun depan. Di samping itu, kau membutuhkan persetujuan dari ayahku"

Jongin meringis.

"Tidak akan seburuk itu" aku meyakinkannya. "Kalian sama-sama melayani dan melindungi, jadi kalian pasti punya kesamaan"

"Kecuali aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya" kata Jongin

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada orangtua Jongin. "Apa anda tau dimana tempat orangtuaku meninggal?"

Mr. Kim mengangguk "Aku akan memberitahu arahnya pada Jongin"

Sebelum tidur, aku dan Jongin berjalan-jalan diluar. Berada di dalam rumah, bahkan yang sebesar ini, membuatku merasa gelisah. Aku selalu suka berada di luar.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak, orangtuamu menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau misalnya Tao tidak bisa meyakinkanku untuk datang?"

"Aku pasti mencarimu Sehun"

Aku melingkarkan lenganku padanya dan merapat. "Kupikir segalanya akan berubah ketika aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tapi tak menyangka kalau perubahannya akan sebesar ini" aku menatapnya "Aku tidak menyangka akan punya kekasih"

"Kau mendapat lebih dari itu" Dia berhenti berjalan. "Hatiku, jiwaku, hidupku, semuanya milikmu"

Aku merasa air mataku ingin keluar "Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku. Seperti biasa, menakjubkan dan hangat, dan sangat Jongin.

Saat kami kembali ke rumah, Jongin bertanya "Apa kau gugup tentang besok?"

Dia sudah mendapat pengarahan dari ayahnya, dan kami akan pergi ke tempat orangtuaku meninggal besok.

"Agak" aku mengakuinya. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini"

Malam ini aku akan tidur bersama Tao dan Xiumin. Lagipula kami sudah melalui perubahan bersama-sama, kelihatannya aneh kalau kami tidak akan bersama malam ini, tapi kami bersama para orangtua dan rupanya orangtua Shifter tidak ada bedanya dengan orangtua Static terkait pendapat tentang orang yang berpacaran dilarang tidur bersama.

"Para pelindung semuanya berada di sini karena kejadian yang disebabkan Donghae dan kelompoknya. Para pelindung akan pergi kembali ke pintu masuk kebun raya. Masih ada kelompok lain yang akan dipandu. Jadi, besok kau dan aku tidak akan kembali ke sini. Kita akan tidur di bawah bintang-bintang"

"Aku tak sabar. Tapi kita akan kembali pada titik balik matahari musim panas"

"Ya, beberapa minggu lagi"

Aku memandang berkeliling. "Bagaimana kalau Donghae dan kelompoknya menemukan tempat ini?"

"Kita akan menanganinya"

Kami kembali kerumah. Aku punya harapan tinggi bahwa aku besok akan mengingat masa laluku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jongin berangkat menjelang subuh keesokan harinya. Kami berubah wujud agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Harus kuakui bahwa aku menikmati beberapa aspek dari wujud serigalaku. Indraku lebih tajam, dan setelah setiap perubahan ketajaman itu semakin peka, sedikit lebih peka ketika aku berwujud manusia. Aku tak menyangka, betapa alaminya semua perubahan dari manusia menjadi serigala dan sebaliknya.

Aku kehilangan petunjuk waktu, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa tau kapan kami sudah mendekati tujuan. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku memperlambat lariku dan berjalan, lalu berhenti. Aku bernapas dengan berat tidak seperti biasanya dan aku tau itu karena kegugupanku.

Jongin menyadari aku sudah tidak melangkah bersamanya, masih dalam wujud serigala dia kembalo ke sampingku dan menjatuhkan ransel di kakiku. Setelah itu, dengan santai dia melangkah ke balik semak yang rimbun, aku berubah dan memakai celana selutut serta kaos putihku. Aku melemparkan ransel ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia bergabung denganku, dalam wujud manusia dengan celana selutut serta kaos hitamnya.

"Ke sini" katanya sambil meraih tanganku

"Aku tau"

Dia memandangku kaget "Kau mengenali tempatnya?"

"Tidak,aku tidak ingat benar, tapi rasanya aku kenal"

"Ayah menggambar peta kecil untukku. Katanya laporan polisi menyatakan peristiwa itu terjadi di sini"

Aku mulai menggigil saat kami makin mendekat pada semak-semak rimbun. Aku tau bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ini, semua mungkin telah berubah. Pepohonannya mungkn sudah mati. Pohon yang lain mungkin tumbuh.

Tapi ada dinding batu dan semak belukar yang rimbun di sepanjang pangkalnya.

Sambil berlutu, aku menyibakkan semak untuk mencari sebuah gua kecil. Gambaran-gambaran menyerangku.

Sembunyi.

"Diam, Sehun"

Orangtuaku –

Sambil bernapas berat, aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan memandang berkeliling.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"Aku ingat. Mereka membawaku kesini. Mereka berubah. Sangat indah. Lalu kami mendengat para pemburu berteriak karena melihat serigala… ada suara tembakan. Sangat keras"

Aku berjuang mengingat semuanya. Jongin memelukku dengan erat.

"Jangan dipaksa" katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ibuku mendorongku ke dalam gua kecil itu. Lalu dia berubah ke wujud manusia dan berpakaian. Para pemburu itu mabuk. Mereka terus menembak. Semuanya menjadi kacau"

"Aku ingat menunggu dalam ketakutan dan diam"

"Kurasa mereka ingin menunjukkan padaku apa itu mereka agar aku tak takut. Tapi karena telah terjadi, aku selalu ketakutan. Karena aku tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang mereka ingin agar tidak kutakutkan"

"Apa sekarang kau masih takut?" tanyanya

"Tidak" aku memeluknya "Aku memilikimu"

"Selalu" katanya.

Malam itu kami mendirikan tenda di dekat serangkaian air terjun kecil.

Berdiri di bawah langit yang gelap, aku menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengusap leherku. Dia adalah pasanganku. Selamanya.

Atau setidaknya, selama kami berdua masih bernapas.

Aku menatap bulan di atas sana. Warnanya pucat dalam kegelapan. Pada saat titik balik matahari tiba, bulan akan menjadi cahaya perak yang mungil.

Masih ada bahaya di luar sana. Aku bisa merasakan ancamannya. Saat bahaya itu tiba, aku akan menghadapinya bersama pada Dark Guardian, karena sekarang aku adalah satu dari mereka.

Tapi untuk malam ini, kami aman.

Aku berputar dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan menciumku.

Untuk saat ini sudah cukup.

Selama aku punya Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-F.I.N-**

.

.

.

.Uwah… Akhirnya kelar juga 17 chapter!

Gak nyangka bisa sampe segini, kupikir ff ini bakalan kagak ada yang minat dan pada akhirnya bakal author hapus atau di terlantarkan. Tapi berkat dukungan kalian lewat kolom komentar serta yang sampe nagih-nagih lewat bbm *lirik Sekar Amalia eonni*

Ternyata, readernya sadar yah ff-nya saya persingkat? Ngahahahaha. Maapkan yah soalnya gak sanggup ngetik beribu-ribu kata. Tapi tenang aja gak begitu banyak kok yang disingkat. Palingan hanya moment si Sehun waktu di jalan menuju ke tempat tujuan. Kebanyakan sih mikirin perubahannya yang itu-itu aja.

Selain itu author masukin semua kok, emang dari sananya juga novelnya lumayan tipisnya kalo menurut author.

Pokoknya makasih banget yang udah dukung dari awal sampe akhir. Juga buat reader baru semoga menikmati dari awal sampai ending ini yah.

Sampai jumpa di fanfiction lain buatan author, semoga kalian juga berminat membaca karya author sendiri walaupun absurdnya minta ampun. Eheheh~

 **Thanks to**

 **Risty662** **-** **Grey378** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **exolweareone9400** **-** **auliavp** **-** **-** **sexkai** **-** **-** **haeri20412** **-** **-** **HilmaExotics** **\- Guest -** **ooh -** **rytyatriaa - sehunerp - - haeri20412 - KaiHunnieEXO - JongOdult - thedarkshad - SuHoo -** **sehannie.25** **\- Lustkai -** **yunacho90** **-** **sayakanoicinoe** **\- sehuniesm -** **D.** **-** **whirlwind27** **-** **EggyRizqianaR** **\- binisehun - sehunskai -** **suciarahmiayu94** **-** **kimpandakim1** **– Renakyu -** **hena zitao** **-** **Oh Yuugi – Zero -** **Dwi341** **-** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Aniya98** **-** **aegyosehunnie** **-** **Sekar Amalia** **-** **pooarie3** **–** **ohunie -** **-** **cheonsaim88** **-** **sehunmerong** **–** **rytyatriaa –** **Jo -** **sehuniesm** **-** **exostalker** **-** **babyhunhun94** **-** **Minnie163** **–** **kaihunlicious –** **NanaKH – MaknaEXO – Kaihun520 – WinterWine – scarletshad1230 – aya – bravekim94 – rima19melati – cheonsaim88 -** **alita94** **–** **yuliahoonsehun -** **Maknae lines 1994** **-** **Rilakkuma8894** **-** **sexkai hiatus** **-** **WazphierezXO00** **– xohunte –** **Doooooh –** **aliyya – Jirania -** **My jeje** **– namayou -** **LoveHyunFamily** **-** **RHLH17** **-** **Dazzling Kaise** **-** **.5** **– exohye –** **YunYuliHun -** **cloudspolaroid** **-** **exobabyyhun** **– alv -** **Jung NaeRa** **– ohsanie – kaihunkid -** **bbuingHyewa** **-** **snowy07** **– aya – parkpcy**

 **Dan yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya a.k.a siders…**

 **Kkk~ semoga kalian menikmati akhir cerita ini yah.**

.

.

~Ppyong~


End file.
